Tempo de Recomeçar
by Aninha Black
Summary: Uma viúva,um divorciado.Um precisa aprender a amar de verdade,o outro precisa reaprender a amar.
1. Capítulo Primeiro

**_Disclaimer:_** Todas as personagens são da JK e tudo mais. Com exceção de alguns coadjuvantes e uma das principais.

**_N/A:_** _Segunda fic não one shot ou song de D/G. É pós RdM.Talvez contenha spoilers._

_Espero que gostem e acompanhem a fic até o fim!Prometo não me alongar muito!_

_Beijo especial para Delyê e Annie Black Malfoy._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Capítulo Primeiro

O céu estava azul, havia poucas e gigantescas nuvens, exatamente como ele gostava e, ele não estava mais ali para deitar no colo dela na grama e ficar olhando para o céu por horas silenciosas, com exceção para a as gargalhadas de ambos e, recentemente, dos filhos. Gina vestia uma saia e um blazer preto, os cabelos ruivos e longos presos em uma trança, os olhos castanhos um pouco inchados por causa das noites mal dormidas e os lábios fechados, como se nenhuma palavra fosse sair dali nunca mais. James estava com 14 para 15 anos, Albus havia completado 13 e Lily com 11, o primogênito abraçava a mãe pelo ombro (uma vez que estava maior que Gina), Albus pela cintura e, Lily estava à frente da mãe e segurava as mãos da mesma com um misto de dor, amor e saudade.

Quando finalmente o caixão foi colocado no fundo da vala e a terra jogada por cima, as poucas pessoas que estavam presentes começaram a se distanciar, os filhos abaixaram a cabeça e, Gina olhou os escritos na lápide mais uma vez: "_Harry James Potter, amado esposo-pai-héroi_". Ron e Hermione passaram pela ruiva e pelas crianças, abraçando-os carinhosamente, assim como todos os parentes (com exceção de Petúnia e Duda, que passaram por Gina e apenas fizeram sinal com a cabeça) e os amigos; Teddy aproximou-se de Gina e a beijou no rosto.

"Tio Harry não gostava de nos ver triste, nem por um minuto." – Teddy disse, os olhos marejados – "Tia, pro que precisar pode entrar em contato comigo. E, eu continuarei com minhas visitinhas, pode ficar tranqüila".

O comentário de Teddy fez com que Gina e os filhos esboçassem um sorriso rápido. Quando Rony e Hermione finalmente andavam em direção à saída do cemitério em Godric's Hollow, o ruivo viu um loiro observando tudo ao longe.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui, Mione?" – Ron perguntou com raiva – "Vou dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo."

"Ronald Billius Weasley, você não fará nada com ele. Absolutamente nada." – Hermione disse séria e, então sua voz começou a falhar – "Harry não tinha nada contra ele após a guerra. Ele não desejaria que você e ele entrassem em atrito"

Ron passou direto por Malfoy quando Hermione usou o argumento certeiro, mas o ruivo não entendia o porquê de Malfoy estar ali. Quando finalmente todos se afastaram, apenas os Potter ficaram ali, olhando o túmulo. James deu um beijo no alto da cabeça da mãe e puxou Albus para irem na frente da mãe, o moreno mais velho, pegou a irmã no colo e, foi com os irmãos em direção à saída, deixando a mãe sozinha por mais uns instantes. Gina ficou completamente sozinha, era o que ela pensava, deu alguns passos em direção à lápide.

"Encontrará teus pais agora, querido" – a ruiva disse enquanto conjurava um lírio branco e colocava sobre o túmulo e, permitia que uma lágrima solitária saísse de seu olho. Gina ia caminhando para a saída, mas mal dera dois passos quando uma voz a interpelou.

"Meus pêsames, Ginevra" – Draco Malfoy disse com sua voz mais grossa e arrastada, mas não sem realmente algum pesar.

"Obrigada Malfoy" – Gina respondeu encarando-o – "Não mentirei dizendo que é uma surpresa vê-lo aqui".

"Draco, me chame de Draco." – o loiro corrigiu a ruiva – "Não admiro que realmente seja uma surpresa me ver aqui. Mas eu não poderia deixar de vir"

"Compreendo. Sei que está mudado, Mal... Draco. E também sei que Harry e você haviam tido algumas conversas depois do término da guerra e, algumas no hospital" – Gina disse, a voz muito forte para alguém que tinha acabado de enterrar o marido que tanto ama

"Fico lisonjeado que tenha compreendido." – Draco disse sem haver nenhum pingo de ironia ou sarcasmo naquelas palavras e, após alguns minutos de silêncio, o homem encostou sua mão no ombro de Gina – "Se precisar de algo, procure-me"

Gina nada disse sobre o cavalheirismo de Draco e, o que ele dissera não tinha sido por obrigação como a mesma ouvira de algumas pessoas naquele mesmo dia. Passou por Draco, acenando com a cabeça e seguiu para a saída do cemitério, mas antes que cruzasse o portal, ouviu a voz de Malfoy, meio perto, meio longe, mas não deixou de ouvir,

"Deixe o passado para trás. Traga apenas na memória apenas as boas lembranças, mas deixe o passado para trás." – Gina parou ao ouvir as palavras e, após alguns segundos ouviu a voz de Draco novamente – "Mas deixe o passado para trás e siga em frente."

Gina apenas olhou para Draco, que estava parada há pouquíssimos metros de distância, consentiu com a cabeça e saiu do cemitério; as palavras que acabara de ouvir latejavam em sua cabeça, ouvira ou lera aquilo em algum lugar, mas não lembrava quem havia dito ou escrito, mas ela lembrava. Entrou no carro e dirigiu de volta para casa, os filhos calados e quietos e, a filha adormecida no colo do irmão do meio. As horas se arrastaram durante aquele dia, o sofrimento de Harry finalmente havia acabado, a doença o fizera definhar aos poucos, mas nem doente o moreno perdera a vontade de sorri, abraçar e beijar a esposa e os filhos ainda que de uma maneira tão fraca, mas não com menos amor; os filhos passaram a tarde no jardim da casa, deitados um ao lado do outro, olhando o céu, como Harry fazia com eles nos finais de semana, para faze-los diminuírem o ritmo da energia. A ruiva foi até eles, tampando a visão do céu, sorriu triste para os filhos.

"Eu fiz um lanche. Vocês ficaram o dia sem comer, queridos. Desse jeito eu fico preocupada." – Gina disse ajoelhando-se na grama em frente aos filhos, o que os fez se sentarem – "Vocês podem tomar um banho e comerem, o quanto quiserem e depois dormir, se quiserem"

"Nos deixar comer à vontade não trará o papai de volta" – disse James sério – "Nem amortecerá a saudade"

"Eu sei querido, eu sei disso. Já perdi outras pessoas essenciais em minha vida. Mas ficar triste o tempo todo, não os fará sentir melhor." – Gina respondeu – "Seu pai mais do que ninguém detestava ver as pessoas tristes, ainda mais por ele" – disse e acariciou o rosto dos três

"Mãe, a gente tem que voltar para Hogwarts amanhã?" – Lily perguntou, os olhinhos vermelhos encarando a mãe

"Vocês podem ficar mais uns dias em casa" – Gina respondeu simplesmente e encarou Albus – "O que foi querido?"

"É que eu vi o pai do Scorpius, mas não vi meu amigo lá" – respondeu para a mãe, James fez uma cara feia e Lily olhou para o irmão do meio

"A diretora não pôde liberar seu amigo, nem seus primos, Albus" – Gina respondeu – "Seu amigo com certeza teria ido se tivesse sido liberado. E se liberasse todos os primos, Hogwarts ficaria vazia" – ao terminar de falar, os três filhos sorriram de esguelha e encararam a mãe

"Não quero ir para Hogwarts" – a miniatura de Harry disse por fim

"Por que?" – Gina perguntou

"Albus, nós já discutimos isso. Eu sou o mais velho, eu fico aqui e vocês dois voltam" – James disse sério olhando o irmão

"Você precisa da _nossa_ ajuda" – Lily disse para o irmão mais velho

"Calma aí! James, você não vai abandonar Hogwarts de jeito nenhum!" – Gina disse severa – "E por que vocês não querem ir?"

"A senhora vai ficar sozinha?" – Albus perguntou, o que fez Gina sorrir compreensiva

"Crianças, vocês ficarão uns dias em casa para que se sintam mais fortes para voltarem às aulas. Não para ficar cuidando da mãe de vocês. Que por sinal, cuidou dos três muitíssimo bem durante muito tempo e continuarei cuidando" – a ruiva terminou de falar

"Não queríamos deixa-la sozinha" – os três disseram em coro

"Queridos, eu não ficarei sozinha. A distância nunca separa as pessoas. Mesmo estando em Hogwarts, vocês cuidam de mim e eu de vocês. E além do mais, eu tenho a vovó e o vovô, a Luna, seus tios." – Gina argumentou

"Mas não tem mais o papai" – James disse convicto de que convenceria a mãe

"Quem disse que não tenho?" – Gina perguntou – "Seu pai pode não estar aqui fisicamente, mas ele jamais sairá de meu coração, de minha mente e de vocês"

Os três se deram por vencido e entraram na casa, cada um indo tomar banho e se trocar, descendo para comer o lanche que a mãe havia feito. Ao se deitar naquela noite, Gina pensou que não dormiria, mas ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, seus olhos pesaram e adormeceu tranqüila e pesadamente; abriu os olhos sobressaltada com um toque em seu rosto e, sorriu ao ver Lily ajoelhada na cama a encarando.

"O que foi princesinha?" – Gina perguntou num sussurro

"Posso dormir aqui? – a ruivinha perguntou olhando a mãe

"Claro minha linda!" – respondeu, levantando as cobertas para que a filha deitasse ao lado dela e após cobri-la, abraça-la.

As ruivas adormeceram, mas Gina abriu os olhos, sobressaltada novamente ao sentir alguém abraça-la pela cintura, ao virar a cabeça viu os brilhantes olhos verdes de Albus lhe sorrirem e ao se ajeitar para que o filho deitasse, sentiu uma mão lhe acariciar e então viu os olhos castanhos de James a encarando e se deitando ao lado da irmã. Os quatro adormeceram na cama de Gina e, quando amanheceu, a mãe acordou sozinha na cama, ao se sentar, viu os três filhos a encarando, os pijamas sujos de farinha, açúcar, chocolate e segurando uma bandeja com café da manhã. A ruiva maior sorriu e abriu os braços para que eles a abraçassem.

Gina levou os filhos até Hogsmeade dois dias depois, onde Hagrid os encontrou para leva-los para Hogwarts novamente. Os três abraçaram a mãe e a encheram de beijos e fizeram Gina prometer que escreveria sempre (como se a ruiva o deixasse de fazer em algum dia).

"Hagrid, se eles tiverem problemas ou algo do tipo, mande-me uma coruja" – Gina disse apenas para Hagrid quando as crianças passaram a frente do guarda-caça

"Pode deixar Gina. Seus filhos são ótimos. Mas eu lhe aviso sim" – Hagrid prometeu – "Fique bem"

"Você também" – Gina disse sorrindo e aparatando logo em seguida para casa

Desde que Harry morrera, Gina apenas retirara as coisas dele dos armários, colocou nos armários dos filhos as peças de roupa que eles mais gostavam segundo eles e, as outras roupas doou para um orfanato bruxo e, isso fazia quase dois meses. A verdade é que não tinha achado o testamento, e o ministério disse que precisava de uma cópia do testamento para deixa-lo no arquivo do departamento de não sei o quê, pelo que Percy explicara; Gina vasculhara todos os lugares que achava possível, perguntara a Ron se ele sabia, mas ele havia dito que o que Harry apenas pedira a ele para trazer pergaminho e caneta, porque ele mesmo escreveria o testamento. O que a ruiva não entendia era que para escrever o testamento, Harry precisara de uma testemunha e, não era Ron ou Hermione ou ela; chegou a ir ao hospital para perguntar aos curandeiros se algum delas fora a testemunha, nenhum deles tinha sido, ou as enfermeiras, ou os parentes, ou algum amigo. Ginevra achava que Harry escrevera sem testemunhas, quando estava em casa e ele mesmo escondeu, agora o detalhe estava aí: onde ele havia escondido.

Enquanto Gina retirava do armário do seu quarto as caixas de fotos para ver se estavam lá, ouviu a campainha tocar, empurrou a caixa de volta para o armário, passou a mão pelos cabelos prendendo-os em um coque com a própria varinha, que era o objeto mais próximo que pudesse prender os longos cabelos ruivos, e desceu as escadas calmamente, enquanto a pessoa do outro lado da porta apertava a campainha como se fosse a teta de uma vaca e estivesse tirando leite.

"Quem pode ser em pleno sábado à tarde?" – Gina perguntou a si mesma, a mulher estava descalça, trajando uma calça jeans e um suéter lilás – "Acalme-se, minha campainha agradece!"

A ruiva gritou do lado de dentro, enquanto destrancava a porta; estava sozinha em casa, era final de maio e as crianças ainda demorariam um mês para retornar a casa. Ao abrir a porta, Gina se chocou ao ver, ninguém mais e ninguém menos que um Draco Malfoy, meio nervoso, ansioso e apressado.

"Draco Malfoy?!?" – Gina disse chocada enquanto o encarava

"Sim, sou eu. Pensou que era quem? Papai Noel?" – Draco respondeu com seu habitual sarcasmo

"Não, pensei que fosse um ordenhador." – Gina respondeu encostando-se na soleira da porta – "Parecia que você estava tirando leite da vaca enquanto tocava minha campainha"

"Desde quando você se tornou sarcástica?" – Draco perguntou, mas não esperou que ela respondesse – "Eu sei que eu disse no enterro de Potter que você poderia me procurar..."

"Você vai retirar a cortesia?" – perguntou seca o encarando.

"Não".– Draco respondeu grosso e com a voz arrastada de sempre – "Estou te procurando porque _não tinha a quem recorrer_."

Gina cruzou os braços mais surpresa ainda, Draco fez menção de entrar e a ruiva saiu da porta, permitindo que o loiro entrasse; se o loiro precisava da ajuda dela, era realmente um caso de vida ou morte.

"O que aconteceu Mal... Draco?" – Gina perguntou ainda de pé enquanto indicava para o loiro se sentar no sofá.


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_**N/A:** E ai? O que acharam do capítulo primeiro? Espero que tenham gostado._

_Sim, Harry morreu. O motivo eu vou explicando aos poucos, ok?_

_Reviews deixam a autora bem feliz e estimula a escrever mais._

**Capítulo Segundo**

Malfoy nem ao menos explicou o porquê para Gina, deu apenas alguns segundos para que ela calçasse algum sapato e fez aparatação conjunta com a ruiva para a mansão dele. Ao desaparatarem no hall de entrada da mansão, a ruiva encarou o loiro a sua frente com muita indignação, colocando as mãos na cintura ia começar a esbravejar com o homem quando ouviu ao longe um choro meio manhoso, meio escandaloso e, definitivamente, o choro não começara agora. Um elfo doméstico veio correndo da cozinha e uma mocinha do andar de cima, os dois na direção de Draco.

"Sr. Malfoy! Que bom que o senhor retornou!" – Os dois criados disseram em uníssono

"Eu fiz a mamadeira com aquela erva cidreira e com aquela erva calmante que o senhor mandou, senhor Malfoy" – o elfo grunhiu com sua voz estridente mostrando a mamadeira cheia de um líquido bege

"Senhor Malfoy, não é a fralda que precisava ser trocada." – informou a mocinha, que Gina supôs ser a babá

" E por que raios Lyra ainda está chorando?" – Draco perguntou nervoso e impaciente, passando a mão pelo cabelo

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" – Gina perguntou impaciente – "Quem é Lyra? Por que ela está chorando? E que mamadeira louca é essa cheia de ervas?"

"Você vai ter que entender!" – Draco respondeu simplesmente, evasivo, grosso e, pegou o braço de Gina puxando-a escada acima.

Draco levou Gina pelo corredor até o terceiro quarto à esquerda, antes da porta ao final do corredor; antes mesmo de adentrar o quarto, o som do choro estava incrivelmente alto, mas definitivamente não era manha, a ruiva conhecia bem tipos de choro. Ao adentrarem no quarto, Gina sorriu ao ver que era branquinho, com detalhes em amarelo, havia uma cama de dossel com cobertas brancas e ursinhos de pelúcia e bonecas, uma poltrona de couro branco com almofadinhas cheias de detalhes em amarelo, lilás, rosa e verde água e, encostado à uma parede havia um berço de armações douradas e dentro dele, uma bebê de quase um ano chorando convulsivamente. A ruiva estava encantada com o quarto de criança, Draco observou por segundos a ruiva analisando cada detalhe do quarto, antes de pegar a filha no colo, incrivelmente, da maneira mais jeitosa, mas nem isso havia feito a pequena parar de chorar.

"Esta é Lyra Ara Malfoy" – Draco disse com a menina chorosa em seu colo

"Sua filha?!? Não sabia que você tinha uma filha, ainda mais bebê. Pensei que era Scorpius era filho único" – Gina disse observando a bebê no colo do pai

"Pensou errado, _Weas_... Potter" – o loiro disse e encarou a ruiva

"Ginevra. Não estamos mais na escola, _Draco_. Não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome" – a ruiva disse convicta

"Você continua me chamando de Malfoy." – Draco disse, enquanto a loirinha em seu colo continuava chorando

"Por que ela está chorando?" – Gina perguntou, esticando os braços para pegar a loirinha de olhos extremamente azul-acinzentado que chorava. Draco entregou a menina para a ruiva e ficou as olhando.

"É o que eu quero saber." – respondeu se sentando na beirada da cama, fazendo com que alguns ursos caíssem no chão – "Por isso trouxe você aqui."

"Não é exatamente um caso de vida ou morte. Mas é realmente urgente." – Gina concluiu enquanto ajeitava a pequena Lyra em seu colo, acariciando o rostinho angelical da menina – "Esse bebê lindo não pode ficar chorando."

Draco nada disse, apenas encarou a ruiva com a filha dele no colo, levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, deixando as duas ali. Gina viu que Draco havia saído do quarto e que só de deitar no colo de Gina, Lyra diminuíra o volume do choro; a ruiva sorriu para a bebê que parava de chorar, e quando Gina encostou a palma da mão esquerda sobre o ventre da menina e acariciou carinhosamente, Lyra parou de chorar. A ruiva ajeitou a bebê de bruços em seu colo e ficou ninando-a calmamente por longos minutos até que Lyra adormeceu, Gina recolocou a menina no berço e ficou olhando-a dormir calmamente, lembrando-se de quando seus filhos eram bebês e ela ficava por horas os observando adormecidos no berço; os devaneios de Ginevra foram interrompidos pelo toque estranhamente macio em seu braço, ela se sobressaltou e virou-se, vendo Draco parado próximo a ela.

"Calma, Ginevra" – Draco disse à sua maneira mais Malfoy cordial, com a voz grossa e arrastada.

"Você me assustou!" – Gina disse séria

"Como você conseguiu isso?" – perguntou Draco apontando para a filha adormecida no berço

"Fazer sua filha dormir?" – Gina perguntou zombando – "Nenhuma mágica. Todo bom pai e mãe consegue" – completou irônica

"Não questionei se você acha que sou um bom pai ou não. Quero saber o que você fez para Lyra se acalmar." – Draco disse ríspido – "Há dias ela chora assim e ninguém sabe o que é."

"Talvez porque elfos bebês não costumem chorar assim e babás recém formadas na escola normal não tenham experiência em bebês" – a ruiva respondeu irônica, seus olhos castanhos fulminando o loiro a sua frente, Draco deu de ombros para a ironia dela

"O que Lyra tinha?" – perguntou de novo aproximando-se do berço e observando a filha adormecida

"Crianças costumam ter cólica." – Gina respondeu normalmente – "É uma dor que sentem na área do ventre, na maior parte das vezes, é porque não conseguem fazer as necessidades, como cocô." – concluiu, observando a loirinha respirar calma

"Scorpius não tinha isso" – Draco disse depois de um tempo

"Às vezes ele teve, mas a de Lyra foi bem forte" – Gina disse meio que num sussurro enquanto se afastava do berço, indo em direção à porta – "Onde está sua esposa?"

"Scorpius mal chorava." – Draco disso e, saiu de perto do berço quando a ruiva perguntou sobre Asteria – "Não tenho esposa"

"Como assim?" – aquela pergunta, a ruiva não deveria ter feito, definitivamente – "Ah, desculpe"

"Espere um momento..." – Draco disse indo até a janela e olhando o céu, fechou os olhos – "Eu desaparato com você"

"Não precisa. Estou com minha varinha." – Gina disse, percebendo que o assunto "Asteria Greengrass Malfoy" era mais delicado e, então se lembrou que Hermione havia contado que eles estavam separados – "Se Lyra chorar assim de novo, deite-a de bruços em seu colo. Vai acalma-la."

A ruiva disse e, antes mesmo que Draco pudesse falar alguma coisa, Gina já descera as escadas e havia aparatado; o loiro foi até o berço da filha e ficou olhando-a, admirado como ela dormia tranqüila, algo que não acontecia há meses.

Ao desaparatar em casa, Gina encontrou um Teddy preocupado sentado no sofá, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, ao ouvir o estalo característico da aparatação, o rapaz olhou para Gina, indo até ela e abraçando-a.

"Tia! Fiquei preocupado! Onde a senhora estava?" – Teddy perguntou visivelmente preocupado

"Não há motivo para preocupação. Afinal, eu nem demorei tanto assim. Nada mais que uma hora, Teddy" – Gina respondeu sorrindo – "Um conhecido precisou de uma ajuda." – limitou-se a dizer

"Ok. A senhora está bem não está?" – Teddy perguntou e sorriu, exatamente como o pai quando a madrinha sorriu assentindo

"Vamos lanchar juntos? Ou você tem um compromisso?" – perguntou Gina retirando os sapatos e indo com o rapaz até a cozinha

Teddy e Gina ficaram conversando muito mais tempo depois que haviam lanchado, o rapaz havia levado a aliança de noivado que comprara para Victorie para que a madrinha visse antes dele pedir a loira em casamento. Gina ficara super feliz com a notícia, mas Teddy já avisara que pediria em breve, mas que se casariam quando a moça terminasse o curso para ser curandeira, que durava quatro anos e meio e, ela havia apenas começado o primeiro ano. Ginevra insistiu que Teddy dormisse lá se quisesse, mas ele acabou recusando porque havia prometido de ir com a avó jantar na casa da tia avó Narcisa; a ruiva despediu-se do afilhado e subiu para o quarto, precisava de um banho e de uma cama. A situação na casa de Draco havia sido constrangedora, principalmente quando ela tocou no assunto esposa, no caso do loiro, ex-esposa.

Um pouco depois do café na manhã seguinte, Hermione apareceu na casa de Gina para visitar a cunhada e amiga, a castanha encontrou a ruiva ainda vestindo o robe felpudo sobre a camisola; a cunhada contava a Gina sobre Ron e ela, sobre o trabalho e a ruiva se distraía com os casos que Hermione contava.

"E você Gi? Nenhuma novidades?" – perguntou Hermione um pouco antes de tomar um gole do chá que ela e Gina tomavam

"Na realidade, queria te fazer uma pergunta, Mi." – Gina começou, não queria contar exatamente que estivera na Mansão Malfoy para ajudar Draco com a filha bebê, mas queria saber mais sobre o fato de Draco não estar mais casado

"Pode perguntar" – Hermione encorajou-a

"Lembra que você havia comentado, que Draco Malfoy havia se separado?"

"Sim, me lembro. Mas, o que tem?"

"Não dei muita atenção quando você contou, afinal estava preocupada com a doença de Harry." – Gina disse desviando levemente o olhar de Hermione – "Por que ele se separou de Asteria?"

"Primeiro Gina, Malfoy não se separou de Asteria. _Ela_ se separou dele." – Hermione começou – "Isso faz mais de 6 meses" – Hermione parou de falar, fazendo as contas mentalmente – "Faz 9 meses, Gina. Lembro-me que o pedido entrou antes das crianças voltarem para um novo ano letivo."

"Tanto tempo assim?" – Gina perguntou – "E Scorpius? Com quem ficou?"

"Incrivelmente, com Draco. Asteria não quis a guarda do garoto e, se não me engano nem do bebê."

"Bebê?!?" – Gina perguntou fingindo surpresa

"Sim. Se não engano uma menina. Quando houve a audiência, a bebê ia completar 3 meses, se não estou errada" – Hermione respondeu – "A pequena Malfoy deve estar para completar um ano."

"Nossa Mi! Como uma mãe pode deixar os filhos?" – Gina perguntou achando a atitude de Asteria estranha

"Não sei, Gi." – Hermione disse ajeitando-se na cadeira – "Mas o que eu achei mais estranho ao ler o relatório da audiência não foi o fato de recusar a guarda das crianças, foi Draco ficar feliz que ela não quisesse e, aceitou pagar um pouco menos do valor que Asteria pediu." – Hermione continuou, respirou fundo e encarou a amiga – "Neste dia eu acreditei quando Harry dizia que as pessoas mudavam. Malfoy _quis_ os filhos e não se _importou_ com o valor pedido"

"Ele deve ter mudado. Harry acreditava nas pessoas, às vezes, demorava para tal. Mas acreditava." – Gina disse meio pesarosa ao se lembrar de Snape, e que precisara o professor morrer para Harry acreditar nele – "Imagino como Scorpius deve ter ficado. Albus e ele são muito amigos."

"Gina, algumas crianças entendem melhor as coisas do que nós adultos. Aparentemente, quando Scorpius voltou à escola, ele já sabia que os pais estavam separados. A audiência foi pouco antes das aulas voltarem." – Hermione disse, achando estranho o interesse, mas relevando; talvez Gina não perguntara antes por estar esperançosa com a cura de Harry.

Até a hora do almoço, Gina e Hermione ficaram conversando, sendo interrompidas por um Ron faminto, que estava esperando as duas para almoçarem n"A Toca; Gina trocou-se rapidamente e passou a tarde na casa dos pais com os irmãos, alguns sobrinhos que ainda não haviam ido para Hogwarts. De certa forma sentia-se incomodada com o excesso de atenção que a família dispensava à ela aos domingos, tratando-a como uma criança que perdeu o cachorro; ela havia perdido o marido, não um cachorro e, definitivamente era a mais nova, mas não uma criança; despediu-se mais cedo e aparatou em casa, deitando-se no sofá da sala e adormecendo ali mesmo.

Draco acordou com algo cutucando suas costas, ao se virar, viu que era um dos ursos de pelúcia de Lyra, ele não percebera que havia dormido no quarto da filha. Levantou-se passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando ajeita-los e foi até o berço da filha, a menininha estava acordada, piscando os olhinhos azuis como o do pai, chupava o dedinho polegar direito displicentemente, os cabelos loiros despenteados espalhados no pequeno travesseiro de plumas. O homem não pode deixar de sorri e pensar aliviado que a menininha era fisicamente como ele, retirou-a do berço e fez um _accio_ mamadeira, dando para a pequena tomar; ficou com a menina no colo por um tempo, esperando que ela terminasse de mamar, antes de sair do quarto, a governanta entrou no quarto calada e pegou a menina do colo de Draco, o loiro olhou a empregada resignado, girou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto em direção ao seu; entrou no closet escolhendo uma roupa e uma capa, tomou um banho rápido, ao sair do banheiro, o café já estava em uma bandeja sobre a cama, era sempre assim quando Scorpius não estava em casa.

Enquanto beliscava o café da manhã, o loiro se vestia elegantemente, era dia de semana, tinha de ir ao Beco Diagonal resolver os problemas da empresa de seu pai, que morrera pouco depois de ir a Azkaban, o que deixou a mãe abalada e a fez se mudar para a casa de campo da família; Draco ajeitara todo o esquema dos negócios da família após a guerra, jogando limpo desta vez e fez com que a empresa crescesse gradativamente e arrecadasse cada vez mais. Antes de sair de casa, o loiro foi ver como a filha estava e, disse aos empregados que a deixassem arrumada, pois ele almoçaria fora e viria buscar a filha.

Gina passou a manhã inteira no escritório do Profeta com as listas dos jogos do campeonato de Quadribol, organizando todos os jogos em um cronograma para que fosse impresso no jornal do dia seguinte; ao ver as horas, Gina pousou a pena no suporte e saiu para se encontrar com Luna no St. Mungus e de lá, elas iam almoçar juntas, como faziam desde que se formaram, vestiu a capa rapidamente e aparatou no hall do St. Mungus. Luna estava com algumas pranchetas na mão, olhando calmamente para as informações antes de coloca-las sobre o balcão da recepção e ver Gina se aproximar.

"Gina!" – Luna disse com sua voz calma e sonhadora abraçando a amiga

"Ei Luna" – Gina disse abraçando a amiga de volta – "Vamos?"

"Vou pegar minha bolsa e por minhas pulseiras contra os pufosos invisíveis. Eles se camuflam em lugares amarelos." – Luna disse num sorriso calmo enquanto segurava uma mecha do próprio cabelo

Gina esperou Luna na recepção e quando finalmente a loira voltou, uma enfermeira veio correndo atrás da loira, dizendo que um dos pacientes dela tinha piorado; Gina encarou a amiga e Luna suspirou desapontada.

"Gina, nosso almoço terá de ficar para outro dia. Desculpe-me amiga" – Luna disse com a voz sonhadora carregada de um desapontamento

"Não se preocupe, Lu. A gente almoça outro dia." – Gina respondeu, estava um pouco desapontada, mas já que havia saído do jornal, iria almoçar fora sozinha mesmo.

A ruiva aparatou no Beco Diagonal e andava calmamente até um bistrô que tinha numa das ruelas do Beco, Gina havia descoberto o lugar quando saíra do trabalho mais cedo para comprar presentes de Natal. Adentrou o pequeno bistrô, sentou-se numa mesinha do lado de dentro, mas próxima à porta, gostava de comer e observar o movimento pelas ruas. Pediu uma salada de entrada e enquanto bebericava o suco de pêra, olhava o cardápio e esperava sua salada chegar, seu olhar se perdeu no nada, seus pensamentos correram para o passado: o dia em que almoçara ali a pedido de Harry, que estava no hospital havia duas semanas e, ela passara as duas semanas com ele lá, saindo apenas para se trocar e ir ao banheiro. Gina havia se recusado em deixa-lo sozinho, mas o homem insistira que queria que ela fosse comer de sobremesa a maravilhosa torta de morango com chantilly. É, iria pedir a torta de sobremesa, sempre a fazia lembrar do sorriso de Harry comendo-a escondido no St. Mungus. Mas suas lembranças foram interrompidas por uma voz arrastada, grossa e forte, a voz de Draco Malfoy.

"Almoçando sozinha, Ginevra?" – Draco perguntou às costas da ruiva

"É o que parece, não é?" – Gina respondeu evasiva, mas ligeiramente grossa

"Desenterrando os maus modos?" – perguntou o loiro sarcasticamente enquanto caminhava para ficar a frente de Gina, o homem segurava a filha no colo

"Não necessariamente" – respondeu Gina voltando ao tom normal de sua voz e, ao ver Lyra no colo de Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir – "Resolveu passear com a filha sem a babá?"

"É aniversário de Lyra hoje" – Draco respondeu enquanto se sentava na cadeira a frente de Gina e, Lyra chupava o dedo

"Parabéns pequenina!" – Gina disse para a bebê que agarrara a mão de Gina quando a mesma acariciara o rosto rosado da menininha – "Não sabia que você levava seus filhos à bistrôs nos aniversários deles."

"Não levo" – Draco respondeu fazendo sinal para o garçom assim que Gina pegou Lyra de seus braços, o garçom se aproximou calmamente – "Quero o mesmo que a srta pediu e, traga algo saboroso que um bebê possa comer".

Gina e Draco trocaram uma conversa, por incrível que pareça, agradável, curta, mas agradável; é claro que não tocaram no assunto "Asteria" e, por várias vezes, enquanto Gina comia e dava um pouco de seu almoço para Lyra, que mastigava voraz os pedacinhos de macarrão com seus quatro, quase cinco dentinhos, o silêncio se estabelecia. Quando o silêncio reinou na mesa por mais tempo, sendo cortado pelas palminhas da garotinha, Gina levantou o olhar para Draco, que a observava.

"Meus cabelos vermelhos estão te hipnotizando?" – Gina perguntou irônica enquanto colocava Lyra no chão e a loirinha dava alguns passos muito seguros de si em direção ao pai

"Não exatamente. Como descobriu esse lugar?" – o loiro perguntou a encarando e olhando Lyra caminhar em torno da mesa depois de parar rapidamente se apoiando no joelho dele

"Há uns anos, enquanto comprava presentes de Natal." – Gina respondeu sem olhar diretamente para Draco, observava a menininha caminhar e rolava a aliança de casamento no anelar esquerdo aleatoriamente– "Tem uns porta-retratos incríveis numa loja no fim dessa rua"

"Pare de rodar essa aliança, Ginevra. Parece que está nervosa com algo".– Draco disse meio que ralhando com a ruiva, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e pegava a filha no colo antes que ela caísse.

Quando Draco se virou para voltar à mesa, Gina não estava mais ali; ao chegar perto da mesa, o loiro viu que ela pagara a conta e saíra mais rápido do que ele poderia imaginar. A ruiva saiu pisando forte pela ruela abraçada à bolsa e, antes mesmo de chegar ao fim da rua, aparatou no jornal.

"_O que ele tem se eu fico rodando minha aliança no dedo? Não estou nervosa com nada. Aquele pretensioso_", Gina pensava enquanto olhava o cronograma dos jogos e tentava repassar isso para o papel, sem sucesso obviamente.

Draco não sabia exatamente qual o efeito que as palavras dele haviam surtido em Ginevra, mas voltara para casa e passara o resto da tarde trancado na biblioteca com a pequena Lyra que pintava e bordava com alguns dos brinquedos que estavam no cômodo, com as almofadas do sofá de couro preto enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. O loiro estava sentado na cadeira reclinável, os pés pousados sobre a mesa e a cabeça pousada na mão direita; abriu a gaveta central da mesa e depois a fechou sem nada por.

Ao chegar em casa, Gina achou a correspondência no chão perto da porta, próxima ao buraco do correio, pegou as cartas, três eram de cada filho, uma era conta da casa e uma apenas estava endereçada à ela, sem remetente.

"Quem pode ter mandado isso?" – perguntou-se se sentando no sofá

A ruiva ficou analisando a carta sem abri-la, a caligrafia em que seu nome estava escrito era masculina definitivamente, mas havia algo de peculiar nos detalhes das letras que lhe chamava a atenção.

"Essa é a letra de..." – Gina arregalou os olhos, as mãos tremeram – "Essa é a letra de Harry"

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:** O que acharam desse capítulo? E da pequena Lyra? Espero reviews gente!!!!_

_Obrigado por quem deixou review._

_Quem sabe no próximo capítulo, as perguntas são respondidas?_

_Keep reading! )_


	3. Capítulo Terceiro

_**N/A:** Bom, acho que esse capítulo responderá algumas perguntas._

_Detalhe: a maior parte dele é flashback, ok?_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo Terceiro**

_Há quase um ano..._

Harry havia acordado há alguns minutos, exatamente quando Gina se levantara e entrara no banho, sua cabeça estava latejando, o que era anormal já que a noite anterior havia sido espetacularmente especial para o casal; os filhos tinham dormido na casa dos avós porque todos os primos estavam por lá, então o casal Potter teve uma noite inteirinha apenas para os dois. O moreno sentou-se na cama, passou a mão pelos cabelos, desajeitando-os ainda mais, esfregou os olhos e pegou os óculos no criado, colocando-os no rosto e, toda a imagem do quarto se focalizando em sua mente. Gina saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos e vestindo o robe atoalhado, sorriu ao ver o marido acordado.

"Não queria ter te acordado" – Gina disse indo até ele e beijando-lhe os lábios com ternura

"Não consigo dormir sem você ao meu lado" – respondeu Harry sonolento mas não menos apaixonado – "Acho que exagerei no vinho, meu amor. Minha cabeça está latejando."

"Mas, Harry, você só bebeu duas taças." – Gina disse acariciando o rosto do marido – "Talvez você não possa mais com vinho, porque comigo ainda pode não é?" – a ruiva fez com que Harry soltasse um sorriso malicioso para ela e a beijasse com paixão; após o beijo, Gina se encaminhou até o armário, enquanto escolhia uma roupa para vestir.

Harry levantou-se da cama, ao colocar os pés no chão, sua cabeça doeu violentamente, não era como quando sua cicatriz doía, a dor era em sua cabeça toda, não apenas na testa. Antes de entrar no banheiro, abraçou Gina por trás e beijou-lhe no pescoço, o que fez a ruiva se arrepiar levemente. O moreno abriu o chuveiro enquanto tirava a cueca, quando a água morna molhou sua cabeça, houve um alívio momentâneo; saiu do chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha, quando ia entrar no quarto, uma tontura o arrebatou, fazendo-o se sentir enjoado, fraco e sem ar.

"GIIIINA!" – conseguiu gritar antes de perder os sentidos.

Gina ouviu o grito do marido enquanto voltava ao quarto já vestida com um simples vestido, entrou assustada e sua respiração ficou ofegante ao ver Harry caído no chão no quarto, próximo à porta do banheiro; a ruiva ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, verificando se ele ainda respirava, ao constatar que sim, colocou-o na cama com a ajuda de um feitiço rápido. A ruiva abriu violentamente a gaveta de primeiros socorros da cômoda do quarto e, abriu um vidrinho preenchido pela metade com um líquido levemente amarelado, chegou o líquido perto do nariz de Harry, esperando que ele acordasse, o que demorou por volta de quatro a cinco minutos. O moreno levantou a cabeça rapidamente, abrindo a boca, desesperado por sugar uma quantidade generosa de ar, voltou a cabeça ao travesseiro quando sua cabeça doeu infinitamente.

"Harry?!? Harry, meu amor. O que você tem? O que está sentindo?" – Gina perguntou rapidamente, um tom de preocupação visível em sua voz

"Minha cabeça. Senti uma tontura." – Harry disse e acariciou o rosto vermelho de preocupação da esposa – "Não se preocupe, querida"

"Como você pede isso, Harry?" – Gina perguntou exasperada – "Vou trazer algo para que você coma, pode ser fome. Você bebeu ontem e quase não comeu. Depois que você comer, vamos até o St. Mungus." – a ruiva disse convicta e antes que Harry protestasse, acrescentou – "Não adianta falar que está melhor. Mesmo que esteja, vamos ver o que foi isso".

Harry não disse mais nada sobre não ir, sua cabeça ainda doía, comeu pouco apenas para Gina não reclamar que ele não havia comido nada; o moreno vestiu uma roupa rapidamente e segurou na mão de Gina antes de irem via flú para o hospital, pois ela chara melhor não aparatarem. Um curandeiro mais velho, mas muito simpático atendeu-os, já que era dia de folga de Luna; Harry descreveu o que sentira e, o curandeiro deu à ele uma poções para dor e um tipo de fortificante e, disse que parecia ser uma simples enxaqueca trouxa, mas caso não resolvesse e, se por ventura piorasse, era para que ele voltasse ao hospital imediatamente. Ao voltarem para casa, a ruiva preparou uma sopa de legumes fortificada para que o moreno tomasse antes de tomar uma dose dos remédios; o homem não recusou, gostava quando Gina cuidava dele com mais carinho do que o normal, mas era aparente que ela estava preocupada, afinal ele nunca adoecia.

Antes de sair para buscar as crianças n'A Toca, Harry fez a esposa prometer que não diria que ele havia passado, que era para falar apenas que ele adormecera logo após o almoço e que ela não quisera acorda-lo. Obviamente, que estando todos os primos na casa da avó, James, Al e Lily não queriam voltar e, após insistirem com a mãe, acabaram ficando com a condição de que na manhã seguinte iam para casa de qualquer jeito, pois eles ainda tinham de comprar os materiais escolares. Ao chegar em casa sem os filhos, encontrou Harry adormecido na cama e apenas encostou a mão na testa dele para ver se ele tinha febre, mas não tinha; o moreno sorriu e segurou a mão de Gina, beijando a palma da mesma. A ruiva deitou-se na cama e o moreno se aconchegou ao corpo dela e voltou a adormecer assim que a esposa começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos.

_Há /- 6 meses..._

As dores de cabeça de Harry tornaram-se constantes pouco tempo depois da primeira crise, além das dores de cabeça, ele tinha enjôos freqüentes e, estava bem mais magro do que antes; fora forçado a se retirar do cargo indefinidamente, mas cria piamente, que em breve estaria melhor. A essa altura, não tinha como a família não saber que Harry estava doente, de algo que os médicos ainda não haviam descoberto o qual doença era ainda, pois os sintomas eram gerais e ligados a várias doenças; enquanto os curandeiros tentavam descobrir o que era, Harry recebia tratamento em casa e, Gina não saíra de seu lado desde então.

Ron, Hermione e boa parte da família vinham visitar Harry sempre e tentavam fazer com que Gina saísse do quarto e desse uma espairecida, mas a ruiva se recusava e Harry fazia esforços para convence-la, a esposa acabara por trabalhar em casa para não ter de deixa-lo sozinho. Em alguns momentos, Harry apresentava uma aparência mais sadia, mas não era sempre e as mudanças de aparência eram rápidas, ao mesmo tempo em que estava bem, no segundo seguinte estava pior. O casal não permitira que os filhos viessem da escola para ficar com eles, o moreno não queria que os filhos interrompessem os estudos e, ganhava sempre a insistência quando dizia que _mesmo com milhões de coisas acontecendo, ele nunca havia parado de estudar, a não ser no último ano em que isso se tornou inevitável._ Gina concordara com Harry e, eles haviam entrado num consenso que os filhos viriam para vê-lo num fim de semana antes dele ser transferido para o hospital quando acontecesse, o moreno não queria que os filhos o vissem no hospital, provavelmente cheio de coisas ligadas à ele.

No final de janeiro, a equipe de curandeiros apareceu na casa dos Potter, trazia com eles um médico-curandeiro (formara-se em medicina em faculdade trouxa e treinara para curandeiro no mundo bruxo), antes de adentrarem no quarto, chamaram Gina na sala. Eles haviam descoberto o que Harry tinha.

"Sra Potter, nós descobrimos o que o seu marido tem." – um dos curandeiros começou a dizer, Luna que estava na equipe, aproximou-se da amiga

"E o que é?" – perguntou Gina impaciente, os braços cruzados juntos ao corpo, tão juntos que ela começava a sentir falta de ar

_Há 4 meses..._

Gina estava adormecida na poltrona de visita no quarto de hospital, passava as noites, os dias e as tardes com o marido dentro daquele quarto de hospital, mantinha-se mais do que forte para a família, os filhos, amigos, Harry e inclusive para ela mesma, o que em parte deixava todos preocupados. Harry abriu os olhos, esticou o braço direito pra a mesinha cheia de remédios ao seu lado pegando seus óculos e os colocando, observou a esposa adormecida desconfortavelmente na poltrona e ajeitou-se dificultosamente na cama, permanecendo mais sentado do que deitado; o moreno estava por demais estressado tendo que ficar ali e não em casa, ele não se importara de morrer uma vez e não temia a morte agora, de certo modo (Achava ele) ele fugira muitas vezes da morte e, uma hora ela ia conseguir a companhia dele e, era essa conformação de Harry (não desistência) que deixava algumas pessoas chateadas, principalmente Gina.

A ruiva bocejou e abriu os olhos aos poucos, tombando a cabeça para o lado da cama de Harry e sorrindo quando viu aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes a encarando, levantou-se e beijou-lhe a testa e os lábios em seguida.

"Bom dia, Harry. Como se sente hoje?" – Gina perguntou sentando-se na beirada da cama

"Hum, o que você quer que eu diga?" – perguntou o moreno um pouco sarcástico

"Desde quando você fala como um Malfoy?" – a ruiva perguntou irônica e, o moreno sorriu da cara que a esposa havia feito

"Ah, não sei. Talvez esses remédios sejam um tipo de poção polissuco que muda a pessoa por dentro". – Harry disse brincando – "Gi, estou bem. Nada dói, ao contrário das suas costas. Por que você não vai dormir em casa por uma noite?"

"Harry, não vamos discutir sobre isso. Eu quero ficar aqui com você."

"E se eu ficar aqui pra sempre?"

"Eu fico aqui pra sempre"

"Mesmo que eu não esteja mais vivo?" – Gina desviou o olhar de Harry, achara que ia chorar, mas nem uma lágrimazinha se formou em seus olhos

"Você sempre estará vivo em meu coração." – Gina respondeu olhando as horas em seu relógio de pulso

"Ginevra, eu quero que você me faça um favor." – Harry disse sério segurando a mão da esposa e esta o encarou – "Vá almoçar naquele bistrô no Beco Diagonal, aquele que tem aquela torta maravilhosa de morango com chantilly que você tanto adora. Almoce lá, peça a torta de morango de sobremesa."

"Mas, Harry..." – Gina tentou argumentar, mas o moreno a calou colocando o indicador nos lábios da ruiva

"Nada de mais. Eu quero que você vá. Estamos aqui há duas semanas e você não sai daqui para nada. Almoce lá." – Harry disse tentando arrancar um sorriso de Gina – "Além do mais, deixe-me sentir saudade de você antes que você sinta de mim."

Gina abaixou o olhar quando Harry terminou de falar, segurou firme a mão dele e o encarou, consentindo que faria o que ele havia pedido. Quando Gina saiu para se trocar em casa e ir almoçar, Ron apareceu para ver Harry trazendo o pergaminho, pena e tinta que ele pedira.

"Harry, o que você vai escrever?" – Ron perguntou enquanto deixava as coisas sobre a mesinha

"Você saberá mais tarde. Não usarei hoje." – Harry respondeu evasivo e cortando o assunto – "Como estão Rose e Hugo? E meus filhos?"

"Estão todos bem. James, Al e Lily querem vir te ver de novo a todo o custo." – Ron respondeu sentando-se na poltrona

"Quando for a hora eles me verão." – Harry respondeu olhando para o nada – "Ron, me promete uma coisa?"

"Claro Harry! Qualquer coisa!" – Ron respondeu convicto ao amigo

"Se algo acontecer a mim, e todos nós sabemos o que irá acontecer. Prometa a mim e por mim que não impedirá que Gina seja feliz de novo?"

"Prometo." – Ron respondeu convicto, mesmo não sabendo o que aquilo significaria

"Obrigado. Não conte isso à Gina, mas conte à Hermione e, apenas à ela e, fale com ela que faça com que você cumpra." – Harry continuou, Ron assentiu e olhou as horas, Gina estava para chegar e, ao ver longos cabelos ruivos passando pela janela do quarto, Harry respirou fundo – "Então Ron, continue cuidando do departamento por mim. Você se sairá bem."

"Harry, eu vou indo. A patroa está com cara de que não me quer aqui" – Ron disse brincando, fazendo Harry rir e Gina lhe apertar o braço

"Trouxe uma coisa para você." – Gina disse assim que o irmão saiu do quarto

"Gina, desde quando você infringe normas?" – Harry perguntou vendo ela tirar de dentro de uma caixinha um pedaço generoso de torta de morango com chantilly

"Eu sou irmã de quebradores de regras e esposa de um garoto terrível que não consegue obedecê-las por muito tempo." – Respondeu a ruiva sorrindo e entregando ao marido a caixinha e o garfo para que ele comesse – "Sei que você já comeu aquela comida _maravilhosa_ daqui e, achei que um pedaço da torta não lhe faria mal"

Harry sorriu e começou a comer a torta, saboreando cada pedacinho, a ruiva sorriu satisfeita e, assim que o moreno estava terminando, Teddy adentrou o quarto rindo do padrinho.

"Assim até eu quero ficar doente!" – respondeu rindo e beijando o alto da cabeça de Gina – "Com uma enfermeira dessas, meu Merlin!"

"Respeito com sua madrinha Teddy! Como você está guri?" – Harry disse, o homem sempre se animava quando Teddy ia visitá-lo.

"Tio, eu não sou guri mais né? Fala sério, eu sou homem. Casarei em alguns milhões de anos a frente" – Teddy disse rindo, Gina deixou-os sozinho

"Tá bom, _homenzinho_. Preciso de um favor seu".– Harry pediu apontando para o pergaminho e a pena – "Vou escrever um bilhete que preciso que você envie."

"Sim padrinho, eu envio" – Teddy aceitou sem nem perguntar para quem era ou o que era, ficou observando o padrinho escrever rapidamente o bilhete, dobra-lo e entregar para ele

"Diga à coruja para levar até a companhia Yoflam, ao presidente." – Harry deu as coordenadas e esperou que o afilhado guardasse rapidamente antes que Gina voltasse – "Não deixe que Gina veja."

Teddy se levantou e sorri, abraçou o padrinho e saiu do quarto, prometendo que voltava mais tarde; Gina cruzou com o garoto no corredor e entrou no quarto, com cartas na mão e entregando-as Harry.

"Para o melhor papai do mundo, da Lily. Para o pai mais bacana do mundo, do James. E para com quem eu mais puxei fisicamente..."

"Do Al." – Harry completou pegando as cartas e abrindo-as calmamente

_Há 3 meses e meio..._

Gina adentrou o quarto minutos depois que os curandeiros haviam saído, Luna a abraçou forte e depois saiu pelo corredor, a ruiva entrou no quarto e viu o marido deitado, nas últimas semanas, Harry havia piorado consideravelmente e, os curandeiros cogitavam perde-lo em breve, não que o moreno tivesse desistido, mas contra um tumor no cérebro, e o câncer se espalhando, os remédios não fazendo mais tanto efeito, apenas aliviando dores. O moreno encarou Gina e pediu que ela o abraçasse.

"Traga as crianças".– Harry pediu fraco, recebendo o beijo carinhoso de Gina em sua testa

"Sim." – a ruiva consentiu e o marido segurou-lhe a mão – "Eu amo você Harry"

"Eu também te amo Gina. Desculpe-me por ter demorado tanto a assumir, mas eu amo você, amo nossos filhos" – Harry disse com o carinho transbordando-lhe na boca – "Traga as crianças, quero que eles me vejam agora, antes que eu fique pior"

"Trarei sim. Mandarei uma carta agora para Hogwarts." – Gina disse se levantando – "Sua visita hoje vai ser bem grande"

A ruiva disse sorrindo, antes de Hagrid entrar e depois todos os Weasley e respectivas esposas; Gina acabou enviando a carta através de Hagrid. Os filhos viriam no dia seguinte, que (por sorte) era sábado; Ginevra buscou os filhos Hogsmeade e os levou direto ao hospital, os três filhos entraram correndo no quarto, indo abraçar o pai e enche-los de beijo.

"Calma crianças, eu tenho recebido bastante carinho, mas de vocês é especial, mas deixem que eu respire." – Harry disse sorrindo divertido e vendo Lilly e James se sentaram um de cada lado da cama e Al ficou em pé aos pés da cama

"Sentimos sua falta, papai" – Lily disse indo dar outro beijo no rosto do pai

"Também senti a de vocês." – Harry disse, Gina se sentou na poltrona e ficou observando os filhos e o marido, lembrando de todas as coisas que haviam feitos juntos

Naquela noite, Gina dormiu em casa com os filhos e, Ron ficara com Harry no hospital; quando o ruivo foi para a casa, Molly pra casa da filha e Gina para o hospital, acabara de saber que Harry piorara consideravelmente e, entrara em coma; a ruiva ficou chocada com a notícia, aparatou em casa para conversar com os filhos, que obviamente, caíram no choro e abraçaram a mãe com convicção e vontade, mas Gina não conseguia chorar, por mais triste que estivesse. Na noite seguinte, os curandeiros pediram que Gina ficasse em casa pelo bem dela e dos próprios filhos; a ruiva seguiu de manhã, mais cedo que o normal, para o hospital e ficando com um Harry mais que adormecido ao seu lado e, antes de a tarde dar vez à noite, o moreno foi perdendo o ar e faleceu no pôr-do-sol.

A ruiva aproximou-se do marido falecido, beijou-lhe a testa e os lábios frios, retirou-lhe os óculos e, deixou os curandeiros no quarto aparatando em casa; as crianças vieram correndo ao ouvir o estalido da aparatação e ao verem os olhos arregalados, fixos e com um brilho opaco da mãe, abraçaram-na caindo no choro tristemente.

"Ele faleceu, meus filhos." – Gina disse com a voz forte, Lily estava tão agarrada a mãe que ela mal sentia suas pernas

James encarou a mãe e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, abraçou os irmãos fortemente e, depois apenas a mãe, com tanta força, repassando tanto amor e consolo, mas ainda assim a ruiva não soltara uma lágrima sequer. Era como se o _felizes para sempre_ do conto de fadas dela e de Harry tivesse sido eternizado naquele momento, o sempre fora relativamente curto ao ver dela, o felizes havia sido eternizado nos filhos e, o _Era uma vez_ que fora sempre tão certo, estava de vez impresso na primeira página e a última página ganhou o _fim_, muito depois do _felizes para sempre_. Molly, Arthur e Charlie aparataram minutos depois na casa de Ginevra, as crianças estavam sentadas no sofá junto da ruiva, que tinha o olhar fixo no nada.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, meus filhos" – disse com a voz extremamente fraca, segundos antes de Ron, Hermione, Jorge, Angelina, Gui, Fleur, Percy e Audrey chegarem ali.

_Dias atuais..._

Draco saiu para trabalhar mais cedo naquele dia, Scorpius chegaria de Hogwarts para as férias no fim da tarde e, ele queria ir buscar o filho na estação; apareceu na mansão às 17:20h para pegar Lyra, levaria a filha, pois sabia o quão Scorpius gostava dela e, aparatou na estação.

Gina saiu de casa pouco depois das quatro da tarde, ia de carro buscar os filhos, mas antes ia num supermercado trouxa comprar ingredientes para fazer pizza e depois ia para a estação; estacionou o carro num supermercado, comprou os ingredientes rapidamente, temia pegar trânsito no caminho e se atrasar, colocou as compras no porta-malas magicamente aumentado e se encaminhou para a estação.

Ultrapassou a barreira mais de 10 minutos antes do trem chegar, o lugar estava apinhado de pais e parentes que haviam ido buscar os alunos. Draco sentou-se num dos bancos da estação, estava impecavelmente vestido com um terno preto, risca de giz e a filha usava um vestido verde claro com mangas afofadas e segurando os cachos abertos havia uma tiara da cor do vestido; o loiro segurava a filha em pé no chão entre suas pernas e ficava olhando as pessoas andarem de um lado para o outro, ao longe viu longos cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo, trajando um vestido na altura do joelho azul jeans e com um uma jaqueta justinha jeans, era Ginevra. Perdendo-se na imensidão do vermelho dos cabelos de Gina, não percebeu que Lyra soltara sua mão e correra; ao se dar conta, o loiro levantou preocupado e saiu andando entre as pessoas, mas parou subitamente ao sentir alguém cutucá-lo no ombro e, o perfume de dama da noite invadir suas narinas.

"Não é bom deixar as crianças sozinhas na estação, Draco" – Gina disse meio que ralhando enquanto segurava Lyra nos braços

"Ela soltou minhas mãos e saiu correndo." – Draco respondeu encarando a ruiva e a filha, que sorria no colo da mulher

"Sei bem como".– Gina respondeu num sorriso, pareceu a Draco que o comentário irritadiço que ele havia feita na ultima vez que se viram – "Bom, as crianças chegaram"

"Ginevra, eles não são mais crianças" – Draco disse pegando Lyra no colo

"Para as mães, os filhos sempre serão crianças no modo de falar deles, mães sempre sabem o quão rápido as crianças crescem, por mais que não queiram" – disse observando o trem parar e ao ver os filhos acenarem duma janela, afastou-se do loiro – "Até mais."

Draco acenou e viu Scorpius em uma janela, o garoto colocava a mochila nas costas e ia em direção da porta; seu filhou saltou na plataforma e correu até o pai, abraçando-o forte e pegou a irmã em seu colo, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Senti saudade, pai" – Scorpius disse para o pai e pegava o malão do garoto, a voz do loirinho era exatamente como a do pai na idade dele, afinando e engrossando, mas arrastada

"Eu também, Scorpius." – Draco respondeu esboçando um sorrido para o filho, o garoto segurava a mão de Lyra para que ela não saísse de perto – "Lyra sentiu sua falta, mas ela ainda não fala."

"Não?!?" – Scorpius perguntou surpreso – "Mas eu já não falava com a idade dela?"

"Falava, e como falava. Mas Lyra está andando muito bem, temos que ficar de olho nela" – Draco relatou ao filho enquanto os três se afastavam da multidão e iam para um lugar mais reservado para desaparatarem em casa. O loiro pegou a bebê no colo, Scorpius segurou no braço do pai e segurou forte seu malão e, desaparataram.

Lily saiu correndo até a mãe, abraçando-a longamente, James e Al vieram logo atrás, trazendo os próprios malões e o malão da irmã, abraçaram a mãe com saudade. Gina olhou os três, sorrindo abertamente, viu atrás, Draco com os filhos.

"Como vocês cresceram em tão pouco tempo!" – a ruiva disse sorrindo e abraçando as crianças novamente

"Ah mãe! Nem crescemos, Lily continua nanica" – James disse para irritar a irmã

"Não estou não!" – Lily respondeu pondo a língua pra James, Al a abraçou

"Não liga, Lily" – a cópia de Harry defendeu a irmã

"Vamos indo? Ainda vou fazer a janta." – Gina disse enquanto empurrava o carrinho com as coisas de Lily pela passagem

"E o que vai ser mãe?!? Estou faminto!" – James exclamou enquanto passava

"J, você comeu a viagem inteira." – Al exclamou para o irmão que corria ate o carro no estacionamento

"Vou fazer pizza!" – Gina disse enquanto guardavam os malões no porta malas

"Eu te amo mãe! Tava querendo comer pizza mesmo!" – James disse entrando no carro

"Você sempre tá querendo comer alguma coisa, J" – Lily disse entrando no banco de trás do carro

Gina saiu com o carro, em direção a casa deles, estava feliz que os filhos estavam em casa, esperava que houvesse diversão o tempo todo, mesmo que não desse para que eles viajassem. A ruiva nem tocaria no assunto da carta, mesmo porque ela resolvera não abri-la, não importava com o que fosse, não abriria _ainda_.

* * *

_**N/A:** E aí?respondi às perguntas?!?_

_Pelo menos parte delas?Espero que estejam gostando!_

_Beijo pra Dê,que tá acompanhando a fic piamente! X)_

_deixem reviews!_

_prometo interações mais intensas entre Draco e Gina!_


	4. Capítulo Quarto

**N/A: **_Desculpem-me pela demora em postar este capítulo,acho que ficou um pouco grande,mas espero que gostem!_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Quarto 

A primeira semana de férias seguiu, digamos, corrida. Draco saía mais cedo para o escritório para voltar mais cedo para ficar com os filhos e, sempre quando chegava, Scorpius estava em seu quarto, enquanto Lyra andava de um lado para o outro pegando brinquedos. O loiro estava começando a se preocupar com a filha, ela já tinha um ano e alguns meses e não falava nem uma palavra, soltava alguns sons, o choro era o mais compreensível; Draco via Scorpius repetir o próprio nome para a irmã seguidas vezes enquanto os filhos ficavam com ele no escritório, mas nada da garotinha repetir, batia palmas e sorria, "pelo menos ela não é surda" pensava Draco enquanto folheava muitos documentos.

"Pai, você tem que ficar trabalhando sempre?" – Scorpius perguntou numa tarde enquanto observava o pai sentado à mesa de carvalho lendo, enquanto ele estava jogado no sofá do escritório jogando uma goles para cima e segurando-a enquanto ela caía de volta

"Nem sempre, Scorpius. Nem sempre." – Draco respondeu largando os papéis e olhando o filho – "Estou tentando ajeitar tudo para poder ficar mais tempo em casa, mas parece que está tudo uma bagunça sempre!"

"Tá. Posso ir algum dia com você?" – Scorpius perguntou observando a goles sair e voltar a sua mão

"Estou tentando ajeitar tudo para, quem sabe, viajarmos por uns dias." – Draco respondeu enquanto procurava algum documento

"Pra onde pai? E por que a vó Narcisa não apareceu ainda?" – perguntou o garoto, sentando-se no sofá e encarando o pai, vendo uma coruja parda se aproximando da janela – "Pai, coruja"

Draco olhou para a janela, levantou-se foi até o animal, pegou o recado na pata e fez um feitiço silencioso para que um pote de água entrasse para que ele desse a coruja, sentou-se novamente à mesa e abriu o pergaminho, os olhos passavam rapidamente pelo papel e, o semblante do loiro foi mudando de calmo à mega stressado.

"Merda!" – xingou jogando o papel na mesa e levantando-se.

"Que foi?" – Scorpius perguntou, deixando a goles no chão e encarando o pai.

"Vou ter de ir à Dinamarca fechar um negócio." – respondeu evasivo e não menos nervoso – "Ficarei lá no máximo uma semana, mas que merda! Já era para esse negócio estar fechado, mas aqueles incompetentes conseguiram me fazer ir!"

"Não tem como adiar?" – Scorpius perguntou não demonstrando esperança na voz

"Não" – Draco respondeu seco, grosso e encarou o filho – "Faça o seguinte, convide algum amigo seu para vir para cá, ele lhe faz companhia durante essa semana."

"E a Lyra?" – Scorpius perguntou apoiando as mãos na mesa – "Ela está sem babá, ou o senhor esqueceu que ela conseguiu fazer com que a última se demitisse?"

"Não, não esqueci. Ainda tem essa" – Draco disse bufando e começando a andar de um lado a outro do escritório com as mãos na cintura afastando o terno – "Chame seu amigo, Scorpius. Sua avó cuidou de mim, vou ver se ela pode indicar alguém que cuide da Lyra."

Scorpius suspirou contrariado, esperava que o pai dissesse que levaria os dois juntos, mas ele não havia dito, como era normal de se esperar; o loirinho subiu as escadas indo até o quarto da irmã, achando a criada entregando a mamadeira para a garotinha que a encarava fazendo bico, quando a loirinha viu o irmão, esticou os braços para ele, fazendo barulhos estranhos.

"Pode ir, eu cuido dela".– Scorpius disse para a criada que saiu do quarto rapidamente, o garoto ajeitou a irmã no colo e deu a mamadeira – "Por que você não aprende a falar logo, Ly. Quem sabe você fala pra ele levar a gente com ele pra Dinamarca?"

"Porque eu ia os levar pro litoral, de onde quiserem, mas se querem ir para a Dinamarca. Eu os levo depois que descobrir se tem algo que um garoto de 13 anos e uma bebê de 1 ano fazerem lá." – Draco respondeu sarcástico fazendo com que o garoto o encarasse e a filha esticasse os braços em direção à ele – "Scorpius, não é sempre que eu posso leva-los comigo e, você sabe que já levei você junto comigo algumas vezes. Mas negócios são assim, filho. Um dia parece estar tudo sob controle e você precisa apenas ordenar, na outro, as coisas mudam de sentido e você tem que cumprir a própria ordem"

Scorpius encarou o pai e deu alguns passos, o suficiente para que o pai pegasse Lyra no colo como ela queria; o garoto consentiu e ficou encarando os dois, passou a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os mais que os penteando.

"Pai, eu não conheci o avô Lucius. Como ele era?" – Scorpius perguntou depois de minutos de silêncio, o pai encarou o filho, perplexo com a pergunta

"Creio não ser a melhor pessoa para responder como ele era, sua avó falará mais coisas boas que eu, definitivamente" – Draco respondeu sarcástico enquanto Lyra puxava uma mecha do cabelo do pai – "Lyra, isso não sai"

"Mas, eu quero saber pelo senhor." – Scorpius devolveu sentando-se na cama da irmã

"Bom, seu avô era um homem conservador, adorador do orgulho de ser puro-sangue, sério, sarcástico, persuasivo" – Draco começou a dizer, colocou a filha no chão e sentou-se ao lado do filho – "Ah sim, ele era persuasivo. Mas eu acho que seu avô nunca foi muito bom em demonstrar sentimentos como carinho, e não dispensava tempo algo com necessidades além de materiais, isso pode explicar o porquê deu ter sido tão arrogante e egoísta quando mais novo. No entanto, ele não desistia fácil das coisas e, principalmente das ideologias que achava corretas" – Draco cruzou as mãos e olhava para o chão, não sabia explicar o porquê de não conseguir olhar o filho ao falar do pai, talvez porque temesse que o filho o achasse igual ao avô

"Ele alguma vez brincou com você, como nós brincávamos como antes? Ele conversava com você como a gente conversa hoje?" – Scorpius perguntou, o garoto achava que tinha entrado num terreno lotado de ovos quando perguntara sobre o avô, mas já que ainda não pisara em nenhum ovo propriamente dito, prosseguiu com a conversa, olhando a irmã andar de um lado para o outro, pegando brinquedos e largando-os

"Acho que a relação pai e filho, como a nossa, de fato nunca existiu entre seu avô e eu. Talvez tenha existido em algum tempo que eu não me lembre, mas, não culpo seu avô. Talvez ele tenha achado que a maneira como meu avô o tratava, fora eficaz, e resolveu segui-la, como eu disse, ele era conservador." – Draco respondeu encarando o filho – "Seu avô era um homem inteligente, orgulhoso e, não percebeu que eu fazia muita coisa apenas para deixa-lo orgulhoso. Não sei se ele teve verdadeiro orgulho de mim alguma vez."

"Teve pai. Você é o pai mais legal que existe".– Scorpius disse apertando o ombro do pai, fazendo o homem o encarar, Draco o fez e sorriu

"Eu tenho me esforçado." – disse simplesmente e abraçou o filho

"O vô Lucius teria ficado orgulhoso. A vó Cissa está." – Scorpius disse ao pai e soltaram-se do abraço, nesse momento, Lyra veio andando confiante até o pai e apontou pra ele

"Paaapa" – a pequenina disse e sorriu batendo palmas – "Paaapa"

Draco levantou a filha do chão rindo, Scorpius ria junto com o pai e a pequena Lyra batia palmas enquanto estava no colo do pai; o loiro simplesmente não acreditava que finalmente a filha dissera a primeira palavra e, assim como Scorpius, a primeira palavra fora "papai" ou algum derivado que indicasse ser isso, trouxe a pequena para perto de seu peito, onde ela encostou a cabecinha e ficou olhando. O homem percebeu que ela deveria estar com sono e, ela nem havia jantado ainda.

"Pai, eu to com fome." – Scorpius disse após a euforia da primeira palavra da irmã – "Fiquei esperando o senhor para jantar."

"Peça aos criados que sirvam o jantar." – Draco disse ainda segurando Lyra no colo e saindo do quarto junto do filho – "Leve sua irmã" – o homem colocou a garotinha no chão que desceu as escadas segurando a mão do irmão

Draco adentrou em seu quarto, sentou-se na cama abrindo a camisa social e jogou-se para trás, estava feliz com a primeira palavra da filha, e mais aliviado com a conversa, ainda que pequena que tivera com Scorpius. Mas o loiro se perguntava se todo o esforço qual achava que estava fazendo não estava sendo em vão; desde que Asteria fora embora, Scorpius falava um pouco menos, mas entendera e assumira indiretamente que odiava as discussões que a mãe começava e que tornavam a casa um purgatório, senão o inferno; desde então, Draco se esforçava para passar mais tempo com os filhos, para que a ausência da mãe fosse menos sentida por eles. Retirou por fim a camisa e desceu trajando a mesma roupa, só que com apenas a camiseta preta que estava debaixo da camisa, adentrou a sala da jantar calado e se deparou com uma Lyra apressada comendo e Scorpius bebericando o suco esperando pelo pai, sentou-se e jantaram juntos, trocando poucas palavras. Na manhã seguinte, Scorpius levantou-se cedo e enviou uma carta para Al, seu melhor amigo, convidando-o para passar uma semana na casa dele; após enviar a coruja para o amigo, foi ao quarto do pai e o encontrou um pouco adormecido, cutucou o loiro e esperou que o pai acordasse. Draco abriu os olhos assustados, e viu Scorpius em pé ao lado da cama.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa filho? Que horas são?" – Draco perguntou assustado, sentando-se na cama

"Não pai, não aconteceu nada. Eu já chamei meu amigo, ainda não respondeu." – Scorpius respondeu encarando o pai – "Você tem mesmo que ir?"

"Tenho, filho. Infelizmente." – Draco disse e puxou o garoto para sentar na cama – "Quando eu voltar, a gente viaja para onde você quiser."

"Pai, não precisamos viajar, queria que pudéssemos ficar juntos nas férias." – o garoto devolveu encarando o pai seriamente

"Vamos ficar." – Draco disse em tom de promessa e levantou-se da cama – "Vou me aprontar, quanto mais rápido eu for, mais rápido voltarei não é?"

Scorpius assentiu enquanto observava o pai se levantar, entrar no banheiro e ligar o chuveiro, o garoto encaminhou-se para fora do quarto, voltando ao seu e vestindo o robe por cima do pijama e indo ver se a irmã já estava acordada, por sorte não estava. Desceu as escadas para tomar café e encontrou a correspondência o esperando.

* * *

Gina foi acordada naquela manhã por um Al ansioso e animado que segurava uma carta nas mãos, a ruiva sentou-se na cama e passou a mão nos cabelos encarando o filho, puxou o robe e vestiu-o enquanto saía da cama e o garoto ia atrás dela com a carta na mão. 

"Diga bom dia mamãe primeiro, Al. Pelo menos" – Gina disse enquanto entrava no banheiro e lavava o rosto

"Bom dia mamãe" – Al disse abraçando a mãe pela cintura

"Bom dia querido" – Gina respondeu abraçando o filho e o encarando – "Agora diga o que você quer."

"Scorpius me enviou uma carta, me convidando para passar uma semana com ele na casa dele. Porque o pai dele vai viajar e permitiu que ele chamasse um amigo para fazer companhia a ele e, como somos melhores amigos. Posso ir?" – Al finalmente perguntou quando ele e a mãe adentraram a cozinha e a mãe enfeitiçava as coisas para irem preparando o café e,quando ele terminou de dizer com o pedido, a mãe o encarou

"Você promete que vai se comportar? Que não dará trabalho aos criados? Que não desrespeitará ninguém, nem ao sr Malfoy se o encontrar?" – Gina perguntou incisiva – "Tem certeza que não irá incomodá-los?"

"Eu prometo isso tudo, mãe. E se o sr. Malfoy permitiu, é porque não vai incomodar. Então eu posso ir?"

"Pode sim, Al. Responda logo ao Scorpius." – Gina respondeu, retribuindo o abraço que o filho lhe dera como agradecimento – "Arrume suas coisas e acorde seus irmãos para tomarem café ok?"

O garoto subiu as escadas correndo enquanto a ruiva continuava preparando o café, ao terminar de por a mesa, Gina ouviu os filhos adentrando a cozinha; James com a cara inchada, os cabelos pretos bagunçadíssimos, trajando apenas o short do pijama, Lily usava o robe lilás, os cabelos ruivos e longos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros e o rosto menos inchado, provavelmente ela tinha lavado o rosto e, sorriu o sorriso mais aberto para a mãe ao abraça-la antes de sentar e tomar o café.

"Bom dia James" – Gina disse dando um beijo na cabeça do filho enquanto passava por ele para chamar Albus

"Dia mãe" – James respondeu, colocando três panquecas no prato, derramando caramelo sobre elas e depois enchendo o copo a sua frente de suco de laranja

"Modos, James." – Gina disse observando o filhos, James levantou a mão em sinal de que estava se comportando, a ruiva mãe riu e olhou a filha – "Bom dia princesa"

"Bom dia mamãe" – respondeu Lily enquanto se servia de torradas e suco de laranja – "Por que o Al está tão empolgado?"

"Ele vai passar uns dias na casa de um amigo" – Gina respondeu evasiva, tinha sorte de que James sempre tomava o café meio sonolento e não prestava atenção a praticamente nada do que era dito – "Al, venha tomar café de uma vez, querido!"

O moreno desceu as escadas pouco depois da mãe tê-lo chamado e sentou-se à mesa, ao contrário dos irmãos, já estava vestido; quando Al se sentou, James levantou o olhar do terceiro prato de panquecas que agora dividiam espaço com as torradas e encarou o irmão confuso, coçou a cabeça e voltou a mastigar. Gina comeu devagar, olhando os filhos comerem e, saiu da mesa antes deles, indo se trocar, Lily seguiu a mãe e depois, Al saiu correndo da cozinha para escovar os dentes, James saiu por ultimo, andando desengonçadamente até a sala e jogando-se no sofá.

"James, suba e vá se trocar. Não vai ficar dormindo no sofá." – Gina disse ao filho adolescente enquanto o cutucava divertidamente

"Mãããe, me deixa aqui vai?" – James pediu fazendo cara de carente e se levantando devagar

"Tá, eu vou me trocar. Depois posso ir pra casa da vó Molly? Dominique e eu vamos treinar quadribol." – o rapaz disse enquanto subia a escada de dois em dois degraus

"Ok. Pode ir, mas não dê trabalho aos seus avós, por favor." – Gina pediu antes que James olhasse pra ela com cara de anjinho e entrasse em seu quarto, a ruiva enfeitiçou as louças para que se lavassem enquanto ela pegava as cartas que a coruja acabara de trazer, apenas algumas contas, o profeta e o jornal do quadribol, abriu o último e sentiu a saudade de voar e jogar quadribol lhe invadirem o coração de maneira arrebatadora, mas a saudade foi interrompida pelo barulho dos passos de Al e Lily descendo as escadas correndo.

"Mãe, Scorpius me mandou outra coruja. Dizendo que posso ir assim que puder, que está tudo preparado." – Al disse parando em frente a mãe, segurando a mochila nas costas – "E ele disse que posso ir via flú."

"Você está realmente animado não é, Al?" – Gina perguntou

"Sim, estou. Sempre passo férias com os primos, variar um pouco é bom. E Scorpius, é melhor amigo." – AL disse

"O que é um paradoxo. Nosso pai e o pai dele se detestavam na escola." – James disse sério terminando de descer as escadas

"Mas que deixaram de se odiar quando..." – Lily ia interceder, mas o irmão mais velho interrompeu-a

"Lily, fique fora disso." – James disse – "É pra casa do Malfoy que você está indo então, Al? O que papai ia dizer?" – o moreno perguntou incisivo

"Ia concordar que seu irmão fosse, James." – Gina disse séria encarando o filho – "Albus tem todo direito de passar uns dias com o amigo, não importa filho de quem ele seja."

"Mãe, Scorpius é filho de um Malfoy. Malfoys não gostam de Weasleys e Potters, e nós somos os dois!" – James disse indo em direção à mãe e encarando-a

"James, isso foi há mais de 20 anos atrás. Você não sabe qual Malfoy odiava Weasleys e Potters." – Gina disse encarando o filho rapaz a sua frente, Lily olhava a tudo apreensiva, odiava quando o irmão mais velho falava essas coisas do amigo do irmão

"Sei sim, tio Ron me conta tudo!" – James disse certo do que dizia

"Talvez você devesse parar de ouvir tudo que seu tio fala." – a ruiva disse incisiva e o nervoso sendo demonstrado claramente em sua voz

'"Por que Gina?" – perguntou Ron que havia acabado de aparatar na sala

"Porque você simplesmente não aceita que as pessoas mudem. Sendo que você mesmo mudou muito." – a ruiva respondeu virando-se para encarar o irmão

"Por que Al está com esta mochila nas costas?" – perguntou Ron ignorando o que a irmã acabara de falar

"Ele vai pra casa do amigo Malfoy dele." – James respondeu

"Gina! Harry não ia deixar! Al, você não vai!" – Ron disse, Al encarou o tio indignado

"Ronald! Quem é você para mandar e desmandar nos meus filhos? E o que você sabe sobre o que você sabe sobre as decisões de Harry sobre _nossos_ filhos?" – Gina perguntou, a voz moderadamente alterada, Lily andou em direção à mãe, Al segurou a irmã carinhosamente, lançando um olhar de que tudo ficará bem, assim como o pai fazia

"Sou padrinho de James, tio deles, melhor amigo do pai deles e seu irmão!" – Ron respondeu

"Al vai ficar na casa do amigo sim." – a ruiva afirmou e virou-se para os filhos – "Al querido, pegue o flú e vá para a casa de Scorpius, não o deixe esperando." – abraçou o filho e encarou-o, vendo o brilho do verde nos olhos do garoto e beijou-lhe a testa – "Cuide-se, comporte-se e divirta-se" – quando Gina terminou de dizer, Ron fez menção de impedi-lo, mas Al já estava dentro da lareira

"Mansão dos Malfoy" – Al disse, o fogo azul o encobriu e ele desapareceu

"Gina, isto não está certo!" – Ron argumentou

"Lily e James, peguem o pó e vão para a Toca." – Gina ordenou incisiva, James hesitou e Lily o puxou pelo braço para a lareira e, em segundos o rapaz e a irmã não estavam mais na sala – "O que não está certo, Ronald é você vir na minha casa e dar ordem nos meus filhos."

"Harry não ia querer..."

"Você sabe como Harry tratava os filhos e, ele nunca, Ron! _Nunca_ se contrapôs à amizade de Albus e Scorpius e, _você_ sabe disso!" – Gina esbravejou, o rosto ficando vermelho como os cabelos, o irmão a encarava contrariado

"Gina..." – Ron tentou argumentar

"Ron, você pode cuidar dos meus filhos, cuidar e querer proteger, mas não se intrometer nas minhas decisões e muito menos ficar contando histórias que nem mesmo o Harry contava. Você não pode fazer isso." – a ruiva disse, aparentemente mais calma, os braços cruzados – "Aposto que Hermione não sabe que você conta isso aos meus filhos."

Ron ficou calado, encarou a irmã a sua frente e, a ruiva teve certeza de que Hermione não estava presente quando o marido contava histórias que deveriam ser esquecidas aos sobrinhos, principalmente a James, que era afilhado dele. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o ruivo desaparatou e Gina se jogou no sofá, respirou fundo e levantou minutos depois, ao ver que Albus deixara sua carteira cair antes de ir, a ruiva não teve outra escolha a não ser aparatar na mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estava arrumando as coisas em sua pasta, enquanto Scorpius mostrava a casa para Albus, o loiro não entendia nada de genética, mas que a fisionomia do garoto Potter era exatamente como a do pai e, como a de Scorpius era exatamente como a dele, a cena dos dois garotos juntos era de certo modo, assustadora; Albus olhava tudo de alguma maneira impressionado, ainda que intimamente gostasse muito mais do aconchego que sua casa demonstrava, ao contrário da mansão. 

"Pode não parecer não aconchegante, mas é minha casa. E, segundo meu pai, mudou muito desde que apenas nós moramos aqui." – Scorpius concluiu enquanto voltavam para a sala de estar onde o pai estava

"Então, Albus Severus, espero que aproveite a estada em nossa casa e que se sinta à vontade." – Draco disse encarando a cena ligeiramente bizarra dos garotos exatamente parecidos com os pais, antigos rivais, sendo melhores amigos – "Eu estarei ausente, mas entrarei em contato sempre. Scorpius, sua avó deve chegar a qualquer momento, ela ficará aqui enquanto eu estiver fora para dar uma olhada em Lyra. Albus, fique à vontade para entrar em contato com sua mãe sempre que quiser." – quando Draco disse isso, ouviu-se batidas na porta e, a governanta passou pela porta da sala e voltou à porta da sala de estar acompanhada de, ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Ginevra Weasley Potter. Ao vê-la, Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas – "Ginevra?!?"

"Mãe?!?"

"Sra Potter!?!"

"Sei que minha presença é inesperada, mas Al deixou algo em casa." – a ruiva respondeu lançando um sorriso aos três e indo até o filho e escorregando para dentro do bolso dele a carteira e lhe dando um beijo na testa

"Mãe, na frente do Scorpius e do Sr. Malfoy não" – Al pediu meio que sussurrando

"Não tem nada demais, Al" – Gina disse e lançou um outro sorriso aos três – "Desculpe, incomodá-los. Eu já vou indo. Divirtam-se garotos. Boa viajem, Draco." – disse e saiu calmamente da sala de estar, deixando os três lá, mas foi interpelada por alguém no hall

"Não sei o que o meu comentário causou em você quando nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal, mas..." – Draco dizia com sua voz arrastada e, no momento, mais baixa que o normal, o que fez Gina sentir um leve arrepio na espinha e o encarar nos olhos, atitude da qual ela se arrependeu minutos depois.

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Ma... Draco." – a ruiva respondeu, lançando ao loiro um sorriso amigável e que fez Draco piscar os olhos para sair do leve transe que o sorriso causara nele

"Queria me redimir de alguma forma, sei que alguns comentários não são pertinentes. Ainda mais sobre coisas que nos remetem a pessoas que marcaram vidas de alguma maneira." – o loiro argumentou, e percebeu que segurava levemente o antebraço da mulher

"Então estamos quites." – a mulher respondeu simplesmente sem nem se desvencilhar do toque frio da mão do loiro em seu antebraço – "Toquei num assunto delicado quando eu vim te ajudar com Lyra. E, como ela está?"

"Está bem, começou a falar. Pouco, mas começou." – Draco respondeu a encarando profundamente nos olhos

"Pai, a vovó avisou que chega em 5 minutos." – a voz de Scorpius ecoou pelo corredor até o hall, então Draco soltou o antebraço de Gina e virou a cabeça para o filho

"Ok, filho." – e depois virou para Gina – "Então como eu dizia, não se preocupe com Albus, ele ficará bem e, se você quiser vir vê-lo, fique à vontade" – quando o loiro proferiu as últimas palavras, Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas e a ficha caiu segundos depois

"Ah, ok. Sem problemas, eu fico tranqüila só de ter notícias dele por carta. Até mais." – Gina disse e desaparatou

Draco ficou parado alguns minutos olhando onde Gina estava e depois sacudiu a cabeça, ajeitou a gravata e retornou à sala bem a tempo de ver a mãe entrar pela outra porta, sorrir ao ver o neto e depois ao ver o filho. O loiro abraçou a mãe e despediu-se dela, dos filhos e do convidado, aparatando logo em seguida.

Gina aparatou no jardim da Toca, abriu a porta da sala e, incrivelmente não encontrou nenhum dos sobrinhos, entrou na cozinha e viu a mãe e Lily fazendo cookies, sorriu e foi até elas, dando um beijo na mãe e outro na filha.

"Ei mamãe! Fazendo aqueles cookies maravilhosos?" – perguntou Gina sentando-se ao lado oposto da filha

"Sim e Lily está me ajudando não é mesmo querida?" – Molly disse e sorriu para a neta, que assentiu enquanto apertava a massa entre as mãos e formava os biscoitos

"Lily, você aprendeu o segredo do cookie da vó? Porque ela não conta pra ninguém e, eles são maravilhosos!" – Gina disse debruçando-se sobre a mesa e pondo um dedo na massa

"Mãe, não faz isso!" – Lily repreendeu a mãe pegando mais um pouco da massa, deixando que a avó fizesse o último cookie, Molly logo pegou o restinho da massa e ajeitou-o, colocando-o no tabuleiro e dando para a neta colocar no forno

"Lily, lave as mãos e vá brincar com seus primos lá nas copas. Quando ficar pronto eu chamo você ok?" – Molly pediu à ruivinha, que lavou as mãos e saiu correndo pela porta da cozinha – "Ron me contou da discussão."

"Eu imaginei. Sempre foi assim, nós dois discutíamos, e ele vinha logo contar a senhora." – Gina disse debruçando a cabeça na mão e olhando a mãe – "O que ele disse?"

"Que você disse que não queria que ele contasse histórias sobre Hogwarts para seus filhos." – Molly respondeu enquanto lavava a mão e enxugava no avental, voltando a se sentar à mesa – "Mas sei que você disse mais, filha."

Gina sorriu para a mãe e explicou o que havia ocorrido, Molly achou errada a atitude de Ron e, que já havia conversado com o filho sobre contar coisas "inúteis" para as crianças, principalmente James, que herdara os genes encrenqueiros da família do pai e da mãe e, adquirira com o nome que recebera; Gina contou à mãe que achava estranho Ron ter aparecido mais vezes que o normal na casa deles durante a semana e, que achava que provavelmente Hermione não sabia disso. A mãe concordou que a nora não deveria saber, visto que ela procurara Ron na Toca algumas vezes, sendo que ele passara rapidamente por lá, quando passava.

"Mãe, acho que Ron está tentando assumir algumas das coisas que Harry fazia. E as crianças ainda não perceberam isso." – Gina concluiu encarando a mãe

"Espero que Ron não siga com isso. Tal atitude torna mais doloroso o fato de Harry não estar entre nós, alguém tentando substituí-lo." – a senhora disse segurando as mãos da filha

"Também espero, mas a senhora conhece o Ron." – a ruiva disse olhando a mãe e, depois sorriu abertamente – "Estou querendo ir com as crianças para aquela casa na praia que Harry, Ted e eu íamos sempre quando eu estava grávida e quando eles estavam menores. Acho que vai ser bom, passarmos um tempo na praia, o que a senhora acha?"

"Acho ótimo, querida. Espere apenas Al voltar e vão vocês. Será fabuloso para eles e para você também." – Molly concordou e levantou-se, indo retirar os cookies do forno –"Gina, será que Al foi bem recebido na casa dos Malfoy?

"Sim, mãe. Se não, não teriam o convidado. E além do mais, as pessoas mudam mãe" – Gina respondeu, indo ajudar a mãe a retirar os cookies do tabuleiro e coloca-los nos pratinhos – "Draco me pareceu ser um ótimo pai, ao contrário do que o pai dele parecia ser."

"Fico tranqüila se você acha isso, sabe que Al é um de nossos xodós." – Molly disse sorrindo – "Apesar de ser o menos parecido conosco, e é o único sonserino"

"Nem todos sonserinos são ruins, Al é dos melhores sonserinos. Ótimo aluno, ótimo comportamento, ótimo filho e irmão." – a ruiva jovem ia dizendo enquanto enfeitiçava os copos e o leite gelado para que se arrumassem sobre a mesa

"Ele e Lily são mais ligados. Mesmo que ela e James fiquem mais tempos na mesma casa."

"Também não entendo muito isso, os três eram super unidos antes. E agora, James mudou em alguns aspectos e acho que isso afetou a relação com os irmãos." – Gina concluiu pouco antes dos filhos e os sobrinhos adentrarem a cozinha suados e indo atacar os cookies recém assados da avó

"Mas nós nem chamamos vocês!" – Molly exclamou ao vê-los lavarem as mãos e sentarem à mesa

"Vó, a gente vem pelo cheiro" – Dominique, filho do meio de Gui respondeu pegando um cookie com rapidez

* * *

"E ai, Al? Como foi lá, meu bem?" – Gina perguntou depois de muito abraçar o filho que tinha acabado de aparecer na lareira da casa 

"Foi muito legal, mãe. A avó de Scorpius ficou meio que cuidando de nós, mas ela cuidava mais da irmã de Scorpius. Mas todos me trataram muitíssimo bem e, o sr. Malfoy chegou de viagem ontem, mas insistiu que eu passasse a noite lá porque teria um jantar e tudo mais. Foi tudo muito bem." – Al contava empolgado enquanto ajudava a mãe a tirar as coisas de dentro da mochila e separava as roupas sujas – "Mas eu senti falta de vocês! Onde estão J e Lil?"

"Estão na casa da vovó, chegam daqui a pouco. Mas fico feliz que tenha corrido tudo bem e, a mamãe sentiu sua falta!" – a ruiva disse abraçando forte o filho – "Al, ainda não falei com seus irmãos, mas estou querendo ir para aquela casa que íamos quando vocês eram pequenos, o que acha?"

"Acho ótimo, mãe! Muitos anos que não vamos lá." – o garoto concordou jogando algumas roupas no cesto – "Posso chamar Scorpius?"

"Acho justo você chamá-lo, mas queria que fôssemos apenas nós." – Gina respondeu e ao ver a cara do filho – "Acho justo chamá-lo e vou pensar sobre isso, pois vamos ficar lá uma semana e um pouco mais, eu volto ao trabalho em agosto."

Albus entendeu e abraçou a mãe mais uma vez, indo ajuda-la a fazer o jantar. Os dias se passavam rapidamente e o dia da ida para a casa de praia, chegou como um temporal, rapidamente; a contra gosto, James acabou aceitando que Scorpius fosse com eles, visto que nenhum primo estava em Londres e que os amigos estavam viajando, o moreno aceitou com a desculpa de que ele serviria para jogar com Lily quadribol, porque era injusto jogar com a mãe. Scorpius chegou cedo na casa dos Potter, era a primeira vez que estava ali e estava fascinado como a casa remetia à família, não à memoriais, mas à memórias de coisas de família: filhos, brincadeiras, o aconchego de um colo e coisas assim, o loiro estava fascinado com a simplicidade, mas amor que a casa emanava; e foi com eles via flú para a casa de praia que eles tinham no litoral.

"E ai, Scorpius? O que achou da casa?" – Gina perguntou quando todos eles estavam na sala da casa de praia – "Eu dei uma arrumada uns dias atrás, espero que não se importe de dividir o quarto com Al."

"Não tem problema, Sra Potter." – Scorpius disse polida e educadamente enquanto segurava sua mochila

"Al, mostre o quarto a ele. James e Lily guardem suas coisas" – Gina dizia calmamente enquanto começava a abrir as janelas com acenos de varinhas e começou a subir as escadas – "Vamos dar uma volta na praia e quando voltarmos eu faço algo para lancharmos"

Eles haviam ido para lá um pouco depois do almoço e, as voltas na praia demoravam consideravelmente; os 4 adolescentes desceram quase 30 hora depois, vestidos mais confortavelmente com bermudas e camisetas, Lily com um short e uma blusinha leve e, Gina estava os esperando trajando um vestido de alcinhas e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Mas minutos antes de saírem de casa, a lareira (que só existia na casa para que eles chegassem de uma outra maneira lá) inundou-se de um fogo azul esverdeado e um Draco Malfoy nervoso saiu dela.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Como você ousa sair pra viajar sem me dizer nada antes?"

"Como assim? Scorpius disse que você tinha autorizado, Draco." – Gina interviu antes que Scorpius interviesse

"Pai, sra Potter, eu posso explicar." – Scorpius disse rapidamente mas a voz saiu arrastada e extremamente séria

"É bom você começar logo." – Draco disse ligeiramente ameaçador

* * *

**N/A:**_ E aí?o que acharam?Grande?Razoável?O objetivo do capítulo é mostrar um pouco das duas famílias!_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Delyê Malfoy: valeu pelos coments e por acompanhar a fic!_

_Annie Black Malfoy: Espero mais coments seu moça e continue acompanhando e prosseguindo com a leitura!_

_Diana Prallon: Adorei receber seus comentários e críticas são sempre construtivas!_

_Deby Weasley Malfoy: Logo,logo você saberá o que contém na carta ok? Desculpe a demora. enfim, espero que continue gostando e acompanhando a fic ok?_

_E aos demais que lêem, obrigada pro acompanharem a fic!_


	5. Capítulo Quinto

**N/A: **_Primeiramente, desculpo-me pela demora. não ando nem ligando o pc durante a semana. prometo não me demorar tanto nos próximos capítulos._

_Aviso que este capítulo pode ser reescrito futuramente,ao meu ver ao ao ver de vocês!_

_Aproveitem a leitura!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Quinto**

"James, Albus e Lily, vão indo à frente. Eu alcanço vocês" – Gina ordenou aos filhos antes que o garoto Malfoy começasse a falar as coisas, os três Potter saíram da casa meio que a contra gosto, mas não ousaram desobedecer a mãe.

"Ande, Scorpius" – Draco inquiriu ao filho – "Comece a se explicar!"

"Pai, você prometeu que quando voltasse de viagem você ficaria por minha conta e de Lyra e, que viajaríamos para o litoral." – Scorpius começou a se justificar

"Eu voltei e estou por conta de vocês!" – Draco disse

"Não, você não está!" – o garoto devolveu

"Como não?!? Eu tenho ficado em casa!"

"Trabalhando! Você fica enfiado dentro daquele escritório! Isso não é ficar por nossa conta, pai!" – Scorpius disse certo, a voz arrastada, mas nada carregada de ironia. Gina se mantinha calada e com os braços cruzados.

"Mas, isso não justifica você vir sem falar com seu pai, Scorpius" – Gina disse calmamente

"Sra. Potter, eu peço desculpas por ter causado problemas." – Scorpius se desculpou com a ruiva

"Tudo bem, Scorpius. Prometa não fazer isso mais, seu pai ficou preocupado com você." – Gina disse sorrindo sincera para o garoto, Draco encarou os dois, retirando as mãos da cintura

"Ginevra, desculpe-nos pelo transtorno. Scorpius, pegue suas coisas, vamos para casa." – Draco ordenou ao filho

"Pai, você prometeu que íamos ao litoral."

"Vamos pra casa e de lá viajamos"

"Por que vocês não ficam aqui? Estamos no litoral." – Gina disse e, segundos depois não soube de onde surtiu o convite

"Não tem espaço para nós." – Draco respondeu tentando negar, Scorpius olhava do pai para Gina, ansioso

"Bem, não é como sua mansão. Mas Scorpius está dividindo o quarto com Al, Lily pode dormir comigo e, você e Lyra ficam no quarto dela".– a ruiva solucionou rapidamente, imaginando a reação de James ao saber

"Não precisa, Ginevra. Nós vamos pra casa e depois viajamos." – Draco respondeu cordial, esperando que Scorpius concordasse com ele, pegasse suas coisas e os dois voltassem para casa

"Eu fui convidado, pai. Posso ficar, sra Potter?"

"Pode, Scorpius. Draco, traga Lyra. Vocês ficam o tempo que quiserem."

"Mas seu filho mais velho não gosta de Scorpius e nem de mim."

"James é voto vencido e, se ele concordou, com certo custo, que Scorpius viesse, ele aceitará ou tolerará. Mas depende de você" – Gina disse encarando Draco

"Ah pai, se a sra Potter está convidando. Meu melhor amigo está aqui, vem pra cá com a Lyra." – Scorpius pediu e, Draco teve uma vontade imensa de aparatar em casa e deixar o filho lá, mas como prometera passar um tempo com os filhos, reconsiderou

"Eu vou buscar umas coisas pra mim e Lyra, e traze-la" – Draco disse sério e desapareceu na lareira, voltando minutos depois com a loirinha em seus braços e uma pequena mala pros dois

"É só subir as escadas, é o segundo quarto à direita. Eu já coloquei as coisas da Lily no meu quarto e do... Bem, meus filhos estão me esperando na praia. Assim que se instalar, vá dar uma volta também, para você conhecer".– a ruiva disse convidativamente enquanto saia pela porta deixando os Malfoy lá.

Gina saiu da casa um pouco atordoada com a decisão e o convite que acabara de fazer, não havia pensado em Lily, mas a menina não ligara e, até gostara que Scorpius estivesse lá, a presença de Draco não poderia deixa-la nervosa como James ficaria. Ao ver a ruivinha, e os dois morenos ao longe, correu até eles e os surpreendeu, assustando-os.

"Então mãe, o Malfoy já levou o Malfoyzinho embora?" – James perguntou usando um tão irônico que fez a ruiva pensar que ele deveria ir para a Sonserina e não Albus

"Não use esse tom, James. E não se refira às pessoas assim." – Gina ralhou com ele

"Mas mãe, o Sr. Malfoy levou Scorpius embora?" – Albus perguntou antes que o irmão e a mãe engatassem uma discussão

"Não querido, Draco não levou Scorpius. Ao contrário, ele buscou a irmãzinha de Scorpius e, eles vão ficar conosco por uns dias." – a ruiva respondeu séria, mas com um tom despreocupado, James parou de caminhar e encarou a mãe, a indignação visível em seu rosto

"Nem tio Ron e tia Hermione ficavam aqui mais que um dia, mãe! E você convida os Malfoy para ficarem aqui?" – o garoto perguntou indignado com a atitude da mãe – "O que papai iria dizer sobre isso?"

"No mínimo, papai seria cordial e os receberia bem como recebia nossos tios." – Lily disse de repente – "Usar o papai para tentar fazer com que a mamãe se arrependa das atitudes tomadas não é nada corajoso, James"

"Fique fora disso, Lily" – James ralhou com a irmã

"Você deveria ouvir nossa irmã, James. Ela é mais nova, mas é mais madura que você. Isto é visível" – Albus disse sério e convicto para o irmão

"Parem de discutir vocês três! Vamos continuar nossa caminhada, e James, não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre os Malfoy ficarem em nossa casa de praia." – a ruiva finalizou a discussão, James fez um muxoxo e continuou caminhando junto da mãe e dos irmãos

Alguns minutos depois, quando os quatro faziam o caminho de volta beirando o mar, Draco, Scorpius e uma Lyra fascinada vinham caminhando pela praia; Gina pode perceber que Draco sorria enquanto olhava os filhos andando a sua frente e, para ruiva, aquele sorriso era inconsciente, não estava acostumada a ver Malfoys sorrindo se não fosse por desprezo. Lily correu até a loirinha que andava na praia e começou a brincar com ela, que sorria e batia palminhas quando a ruivinha a segurava molhando-lhe os pés no mar. Os sete ficaram por ali algum tempo, James ficara absolutamente mudo quando Draco estava por perto e, o loiro ao perceber isso, afastou-se do garoto. Ao ver de Draco, James era uma mistura bizarra dos olhos de Ginevra com o corpo de Harry e, tinha o mesmo comportamento do tio mais novo; mas ao reparar em Lily, o loiro lembrou-se da mãe da mesma quando tinha 11 anos, com a única diferença que Gina tinha cabelos curtinhos, enquanto os de Lily eram no meio das costas.

Viram o pôr-do-sol sentados no alpendre da casa, Lyra bocejava levemente no colo do pai e, assim que o sol deu lugar à lua finalmente, Gina adentrou a casa indo para a cozinha preparar algo para que eles comessem. James, Lily e Al subiram as escadas indo tomar banho e, em seguida Draco adentrou a casa junto com os filhos, indo segundos depois para a cozinha.

"Acho que seu filho vai ficar mudo por uns dias." – Draco disse observando a ruiva preparar macarrão

"Não se preocupe, James não consegue ficar sem falar por muito tempo. Ele tem o temperamento de Ron, por mais cabeça dura que seja, não consegue ficar muito tempo sem se falar com alguém." – Gina respondeu sem nem ao mesmo virar para olhar Draco, acenando a varinha fez com que os pratos se colocassem à mesa junto com os copos e talheres – "Você já tomou banho?"

"Dei um banho em Lyra e a mamadeira, ela já está dormindo. Se Merlin ajudar, até amanhã cedo" – o loiro respondeu, recostando-se na soleira da porta – "Vou me banhar daqui a pouco. Er..."

"Sim, Draco?" – Gina virou-se para encarar o loiro – "Você precisa de algo?"

"Eu...bem... queria saber se você precisa de ajuda." – perguntou o loiro demonstrando certo embaraço em oferecer ajuda, já que nunca precisara fazer nada do tipo em sua casa. Ao ouvir a pergunta, Gina gargalhou divertida e o encarou com um sorriso, o que fez Draco ruborizar sem perceber, o olhar e o sorriso da ruiva sobre si surtiam um efeito diverso do esperado por ele.

"Não se preocupe, Draco. Pode tomar um banho, a comida está quase pronta e, daqui a pouco eu vou tomar um banho também." – a ruiva respondeu sorrindo enquanto voltava ao fogão, pegava a panela do macarrão e virava sobre o escorredor de macarrão e depois mexia o molho

"Então, eu...é...eu vou tomar um banho." – o loiro disse girando nos calcanhares e saindo da cozinha

Poucos minutos depois, Gina desligou o molho e subiu as escadas para tomar um banho. Adentrou seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, encontrou Lily debruçada no batente da janela olhando o céu, foi até a filha e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, entrando para tomar banho em seguida; as duas ruivas desceram rindo e conversando, ao entrarem na cozinha, eles já as esperavam para comer.

"Mãe, a gente tá com fome." – James reclamou

"Eu sei, J. sente-se Lily, eu vou servir o jantar." – Gina disse e com um aceno de varinha o molho e o macarrão vieram pousar sobre a mesa

De certa maneira, o jantar foi agradável; James, Draco e Scorpius não trocaram farpas por nenhum instante, levando em consideração que James ficara entre Lily e Gina para não ter problema. Dormiram cedo naquela noite, Draco deitou na cama olhando Lyra adormecida na mini cama que já se encontrava no quarto, o homem simplesmente não conseguia entender como pudera aceitar o convite de ficar numa casa onde o seu antes inimigo morara com a esposa e os filhos, vivendo uma vidinha perfeita até antes dele vir a falecer; Draco comparava mentalmente o seu casamento com o de Ginevra, ela permanecera com Harry por amá-lo e, ainda assim, a ruiva não havia chorado no enterro e, agora ele se perguntara, se ela havia chorado alguma vez.

Acordou com Lyra o chamando, levantou-se e pegou a filha no colo, colocando-a no chão e segurando-lhe a mãozinha para descer as escadas, ao entrar na cozinha, assustou-se ao ver Gina já de pé, preparando o desjejum, pegou Lyra no colo e sentou a loirinha na bancada da pia; a ruiva olhou os dois e sorriu.

"Bom dia, Draco. Bom dia, Lyra. Espero que tenham dormido bem." – Gina desejou enquanto brincava com a loirinha

"Bom dia. Dormimos sim. Onde tem leite?" – Draco perguntou lavando a mamadeira da filha na pia enquanto ela puxava a ponta do nó que segurava o robe de Gina

"Está em cima da mesa. As panquecas estão bem macias, eu parto pequeno para a Lyra." – a ruiva se ofereceu, terminando de fazer o suco – "Quer tirar meu robe é mocinha?"

"Lyra, solta." – Draco disse para a filha, que fez biquinho antes de soltar o robe, o loiro entregou a mamadeira para ela que sugava avidamente o leite – "Ela come panqueca sim, ela come de tudo na verdade, bem diferente de Scorpius e de mim. Mas, por que preparar o café tão cedo?"

"Estamos na praia, Draco. Temos de acordar cedo para aproveitar o sol, daqui a pouco os quatro já estarão sentados à mesa, prontos para irmos." – a ruiva respondeu enquanto colocava o prato de panquecas sobre a mesa, quase trombando com Draco que colocava as geléias – "Você não precisa fazer isso, Draco. Ainda que eu agradeça."

"Não tem problema, se estou aqui, posso ajudar. Eu não sou o Malfoy de antes".– o loiro disse enquanto enfeitiçava os copos para que se colocassem sobre a mesa, momentos antes dos quatro adolescentes adentrarem a cozinha falando bom dia e sentando-se a mesa. Draco pegou a filha no colo e sentou-a em seu colo, dando-lhe os pedaços de panqueca aos poucos; o loiro observava o carinho da ruiva com os próprios filhos e, até mesmo com Scorpius e, o carinho dela com os filhos, Scorpius e Lyra o afetavam drasticamente, uma vez que ele não convivera grandes demonstrações de carinho desde que era uma criança.

Após o café da manhã, saíram da casa e se instalaram na praia; Gina e Lily ficaram sentadas na areia tomando sol, enquanto Al, James e Scorpius nadavam e, Draco ficava olhando Lyra brincar na areia, puxando a mãozinha da mesma quando ela tentava comer areia, mas foi trocado quando Lily sentou-se na areia para brincar com a loirinha, o que possibilitou que Draco sentasse perto de Gina.

"Há quanto tempo vocês tem a casa?" – o loiro perguntou ajeitando-se ao lado da ruiva

"Há anos, quando estava grávida de James, Harry me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez e, desde então sempre viemos para cá quando eu estava grávida. Mas não sei quando ele comprou ou se foi herança" – a ruiva contou, ficando sentada ao lado dele – "Lily adora bebês."

"Lyra gostou dela também, ela não é um bebê receptivo com a maior parte dos bebês. Mas vai fazer bem pra ela conhecer o mar." – o loiro concordou, colocou os óculos escuros e ficou olhando o mar

"Se me dá licença, vou tomar um banho de mar." – a ruiva falou enquanto se levantava, desamarrava a canga da cintura e saía correndo em direção ao mar, mergulhando em uma onda.

O loiro ficou observando Gina entrar no mar e, percebeu o quão sublime era a imagem da ruiva caminhando até mais perto da orla, os cabelos mais vermelhos que o normal por estarem molhados balançavam vagamente a cada passo dela, o sol contra ela formava uma sombra encantadora na areia; o corpo da ruiva era por demais perfeito para alguém que já havia tido 3 filhos e não tinha mais 20 anos de idade, 37 se as contas de Draco estivessem certas, e se ele estivesse mesmo certo, a ruiva nunca havia feito nenhum feitiço reparador no corpo, como a ex-esposa dele havia feito após as duas gestações. A mulher passou pelos meninos, jogando água neles e depois se encaminhou até a ruivinha menor e a loirinha que brincavam na praia, o olhar de Draco ficou perdido na vastidão fantástica que a imagem de Ginevra lhe proporcionava que nem percebeu que ela estava parada em frente a ele lhe pedindo a toalha; a única coisa que ele conseguia sentir naquele momento era como o cheiro das damas da noite, agora recém molhadas do orvalho, adentravam por suas narinas e lhe inebriavam.

"Malfoy! Ficou surdo?!?" – perguntou uma Gina meio nervosa com os braços cruzados

"O que foi, Weasley?" – Draco devolveu em tom de brincadeira, o que fez Gina sorrir e o loiro viajar no sorriso dela

"Ai Draco, francamente. Pega a toalha para mim, por favor?" – a mulher pediu e assim que o homem lhe entregou a toalha, enrolou-se nela e sentou ao lado dele de novo – "A água está gelada, mas está deliciosa. Você deveria entrar."

O loiro acabou por aceitar a sugestão e quando voltou a areia, esperava ver a ruiva o observando como ele havia feito com ela, mas ela estava sentada perto da filha dela e da dele, sorrindo enquanto Lyra segurava areia entre as mãozinhas e mostrava para Gina; Draco pegou a filha e a levantou no alto, fazendo-a gargalhar e esticar os bracinhos e chamá-lo de papai. A ruiva olhou para os dois e depois Scorpius aproximou-se, pegando a do colo do pai e fazendo-a falar seu nome. Albus puxou a irmã pela mão, correndo com ela em suas costas pela praia, aos gritos de James para que eles parassem antes que se machucassem e aos de Gina, falando para James deixa-los em paz.

Os dias se passavam assim, como Gina previra, James voltara a falar, mesmo que não trocassem mais que um bom dia coletivo com Draco e Scorpius, mas eles se divertiam quando Lyra cismava e esticava os braços pra James, não parando de fazer manha enquanto ele não a pegasse no colo, isso fez com que o moreno interagisse mais com os Malfoy.

* * *

O plano de Draco era ficar apenas uns dias, mas algo não o deixava arredar o pé da casa; havia várias noites em que sonhara com Gina, e os sonhos se repetiam desde o dia em que haviam almoçado junto no beco diagonal, mas agora em que eles dormiam e acordavam na mesma casa, parecia que os sonhos se misturavam à realidade e a realidade aos sonhos e, talvez fosse isso que não o deixava arredar o pé da casa. 

Numa noite, depois do 13º dia na casa, Draco se viu sem sono e resolveu descer, ficar sentado no alpendre da casa, vendo o mar se mover até sentir sono e conseguir dormir, mas seu plano mudou quando passou pela sala e viu uma cabeleira ruiva jogada sobre o encosto do sofá, aproximou-se e teve certeza de que era Gina.

"Ginevra?!?' – perguntou parando em frente ao sofá

"Sim? Você precisa de algo?" – a ruiva perguntou, sentando-se direito e pegando mais uma vez a taça de vinho tinto e bebericando.

"Sem sono?" – o loiro perguntou sentando-se do outro lado do sofá onde a ruiva indicara.

"Mais ou menos. Lily se esparramou na cama e acabou me acordando, então resolvi descer e acabei achando um vinho no armário da cozinha, aceita?" – Gina ofereceu, o loiro aceitou e conjurou uma taça para que ele se servisse do vinho também – "E você? Sem sono?"

"Sim. Fico observando minha filha dormir, acho que observei tanto, que ela roubou meu sono." – o loiro respondeu degustando o vinho e observando que haviam algumas fotos espalhadas pela mesinha de madeira simples que ficava no centro – "Momento nostálgico?"

"Achei as fotos nas gavetas. Procurei-as em casa, mas não achei. É de quando eu estava grávida, gostava de passar a maior parte do tempo aqui, nessa casa."

"Você ficou... gigante." – Draco disse olhando uma foto e nem percebeu que aquele tipo de comentário poderia deixar uma mulher ofendida, mas Gina gargalhou

"Fiquei mesmo. Nem sei como consegui voltar praticamente ao meu corpo de antes. Acho que por causa do meu tônus muscular, por ter jogado quadribol por tantos anos." – a ruiva respondeu debruçando-se para ver na foto – "Eu estava grávida de Albus. Naquela ali, estava de Lily. Harry me chamava de elefantinha."

"Nossa! Que carinho dele com você não?" – Draco ironizou enquanto colocava a foto na mesa e bebia de seu vinho

"Eu odiava e chorava todas as vezes, mas depois eu gargalhava. Ele dizia que valia o dia dele me ver sorrindo daquele jeito, mesmo pesando 20 quilos a mais." – a ruiva disse e sentou-se de frente para Draco no sofá, bebendo o conteúdo de sua taça duma vez só

"Desde quando você bebe vinho num só gole?"

"Desde quando você sabe tudo sobre mim?"

"Você parece certinha demais para beber vinho assim." – Draco comentou, com certa ironia – "Mas até quando você tenta não se fazer de certinha, você faz uma escolha surpreendente, vinho branco doce."

"Desde quando você conhece sobre vinho?"

"Desde quando minha família é dona de uma parte dos vinhedos franceses e italianos."

"Disso eu não sabia."

"Viu? Você também não sabe quase nada sobre mim"

"Sei que sua mãe o ama mais que tudo."

"Minha mãe é uma boa mulher, passional demais em alguns momentos."

"Mas fez o que fez apenas para saber se você estava a salvo."

"Sim. Eu estava machucado, mas a salvo. Com a ajuda do seu marido."

"Quando a gente fica viúva, a gente fala ex-marido?"

"Quando a gente se separa, fala ex-esposa".– Draco respondeu contrariado, em todos esses dias, na maior parte das conversas, Gina citava Harry e isso incomodava o loiro de uma maneira indescritível.

"Como é ser separado?"

"Como é ser viúva?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro." – Gina retrucou empertigando-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça na mão e passando-a por debaixo dos cabelos

"O que você preferiria ser? Uma viúva ou um divorciado?" – Draco perguntou incomodado e, tal incômodo foi demonstrado em sua voz

"Não sei. Ser viúva não é muito agradável, as pessoas acham que você não consegue seguir sem a ajuda deles." – a ruiva respondeu desviando seu olhar do olhar inquisidor de Malfoy

"Ser divorciado também não é muito agradável, tem horas que você se sente incompetente em relação a um relacionamento. Mas minha ex-mulher não tem incomodado, eu dei o que ela quis no divórcio." – Draco respondeu incomodado e tomou o resto do seu vinho num gole

"Se for se servir de mais,sirva a mim também." – a ruiva disse e esticou a taça para que Draco enchesse também

Não demorou muito para que Gina começasse a se sentir sonolenta, a conversa foi tomando rumos diferentes à medida que a garrafa ia se esvaziando; se fosse em outras situações e com outras mulheres, Draco haveria se aproveitado da embriaguez, mas a mulher em questão era Ginevra e a situação, não era de todo propícia, uma vez que os três filhos dela e os dois dele estavam dormindo no andar de cima. Quando a ruiva finalmente caiu no sono no sofá, o loiro ficou observando-a, a tranqüilidade que o sono dela transmitia era chocante, a pele de porcelana, contrastada pelas sardas, ficava mais angelical envolta pela cabeleira vermelha, as mãos dispostas sob a cabeça e meio perdidas entre os cabelos, as pernas levemente dobradas e aparentes sob a bermuda de algodão que a mulher vestia, ao ver de Draco, aquela cena poderia ser pintada num quadro e, poderia receber o nome de "Serenidade Sonífera".

Levantou-se do sofá e foi para mais perto de Gina, passando um braço por debaixo da dobra das pernas dela e o outro por debaixo das costas, ajeitando-a em seu colo; mais que automaticamente, a ruiva abraçou-lhe o pescoço.

"Não precisa me levar para o quarto, eu gosto de dormir aqui, Malfoy." – a voz sussurrada da ruiva ao ouvido de Draco, fê-lo se arrepiar pelo corpo todo

"Já te peguei no colo, então eu te levo." – respondeu, começando a subir as escadas

"Pro meu quarto."

"Pra onde mais eu te levaria?"

"Não sei."

Draco gelou quando ela disse isso, parecia que por estar encostada ao corpo dele, ela conseguia adivinhar os pensamentos dele; empurrou a porta do quarto com o pé descalço e adentrou o quarto silenciosamente, a outra ruiva estava adormecida inocente e angelicalmente na cama e, pelo visto não estava mais esparramada na cama como Gina dissera, o loiro deu a volta na cama, por sorte, o edredom estava afastado, deitou a ruiva na cama, ajeitou-a já ia se levantar para sair do quarto, quando Gina fechou forte as mãos em torno do seu pescoço.

"Você não precisava. Mas, obrigada." – a ruiva sussurrou e soltou o pescoço de Draco, colocando as mãos sob o travesseiro

Sem perceber, o loiro estava ajoelhado em frente à ruiva, os olhos dela estavam fechados e os dele, vidrados no rosto dela, gravando cada detalhe, cada feição, mas os lábios lhe chamaram a atenção: eram finos, mas carnudos, pareciam desenhados e pareciam ser vivos, tamanha era a cor viva deles.

Aproximou-se do rosto dela, a respiração de Gina era tranqüila e morna, a dele, era rápida e, aparentemente fria. O loiro não saberia explicar depois o que o levara a se aproximar mais um pouco, um misto de curiosidade e ansiedade, com um grande toque de desejo o tomaram naquele momento, ficando mais próximo dos lábios da ruiva.

O desejo de saciar a curiosidade sobre qual era o sabor dos lábios dela ia tomando-o cada vez mais.

_Centímetros._

Os lábios da ruiva estavam entreabertos.

_Milímetros._

Os olhos amendoados de Gina abriram, encarando os olhos acinzentados de Draco. Ela nem ao menos se moveu.

_Menos que um milímetro._

Os lábios mornos de Draco tocaram os quentes de Gina. Ela não repudiou o loiro por beija-la, o beijo deixou de ser apenas um selinho, para se tornar um beijo mais incrementado. O loiro passou a mão por debaixo da nuca da ruiva, levantando levemente a cabeça dela; uma das mãos dela passou pela nuca dele e, os segundos em que ficaram se beijando, foram eternos para Draco. Foi Gina quem findou o beijo, e recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro novamente. Draco estava atônito. Os olhos da ruiva o fitavam.

"Melhor você ir se deitar. Boa noite."

A ruiva disse ainda encarando o loiro, este se levantou e caminhou até a porta, virando-se para olhar a mulher mais uma vez, ela havia se virado para a filha, e conseqüentemente, para a porta, onde o loiro estava parado a encarando.

"Obrigada por me trazer. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Respondeu Draco, a voz um pouco fria, fechou a porta atrás de si e entrou no quarto onde estava hospedado, deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, sem conseguir dormir, até amanhecer o dia.

* * *

**N/A:**_ E aí? o que acharam?_

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que continuam acompanhando a fic,os que comentam,os que adicionaram minha história à sua lista de favoritos,ou lista de alertas de atualização. fico muito feliz ao ver o aviso em meu e-mail!Espero que estejam gostando e que acompanhem até o fim!_

_Beijos à todos!_


	6. Capítulo Sexto

**

* * *

**

N/A:

_Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora!Eu andei sem tempo,na realidade,com o tempo muito apertado;a facul deu uma apertada básica,mas nada que um feriadinho não resolvesse para que eu finalmente terminasse este capítulo._

_A verdade é que as idéias para esta história borbulham em minha mente,e tudo está guardado na memória,mas alguns pedaços precisam ser preenchidos se não tudo fica incoerente,e são estes pedaços a serem preenchidos que dão um corpo à fic. Agradeço desde já a paciência com a demora e aqueles que continuam acompanhando esta fic que me dá imenso prazer escrever._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo Sexto**

_Morangos._

Ou melhor, _champagne com morangos_.

Era _esse_ o gosto dos lábios de Gina. Doces, levemente forte, mas suficientemente forte para ser viciante.

Foi com essa conclusão que Draco conseguiu adormecer às 5:00 da manhã; a filha ainda dormia e ele imaginou que poderia dormir, pelo menos, até as nove da manhã. A ruiva estava adormecida pesadamente no quarto ao lado, Lily levantou-se primeiro e olhou para a mãe, em seguida, a ruiva desceu as escadas, tentando preparar um café da manhã rápido e simples, pois ela não podia usar magia; não demorou muito para que Albus e Scorpius descessem e começassem a ajuda-la.

"Como será que a mamãe vai reagir?" – Albus perguntou

"Com o café?" – perguntou Scorpius

"Não exatamente, Scorpius. Hoje papai estaria completando 39 anos." – a ruivinha respondeu esboçando um sorriso triste ao loiro

Scorpius nada mais disse, sabia que o amigo ficara arrasado com a morte do pai, e era normal que eles estivessem tristes. Lily continuou fazendo torradas e colocando num prato, enquanto Al e Scorpius faziam o suco e punham a mesa. Meia hora depois, Lily subiu as escadas para ver se a mãe estava acordada e acabou ouvindo a irmã de Scorpius chamando pelo pai, entrou no quarto na ponta do pé, tirou a loirinha do berço e a colocou no chão, guiando-a pela escada abaixo e dando mamadeira à ela com a ajuda do irmão da pequena.

Não tardou muito para que James descesse faminto, mas mudo, os cinco começaram a tomar café sem os pais, Gina desceu enrolada no robe e deu um beijinho no alto da cabeça de cada um, desejando bom dia; a ruiva sentou-se e comeu pouco.

"Onde está seu pai, Scorpius?" – Gina perguntou, enquanto pegava Lyra no colo, para que o irmão da mesma pudesse comer direito.

"Ainda não levantou, Sra Potter." – Scorpius respondeu começando a comer melhor

"Assim que acabarmos de comer, eu me troco e vocês podem ir à praia. Eu os alcanço".

Ninguém disse absolutamente nada, assim que terminaram o café, os quatro adolescentes saíram da casa, andando pela praia; Lily sentou-se na areia olhando o horizonte, Scorpius fez companhia à ela, Albus entrou no mar e James continuou andando calado, com as mãos no bolso da bermuda que vestia.

Dentro da casa, Gina trocou Lyra e se trocou, logo após indo até a cozinha e separando as torradas que estavam no prato e um copo de suco, deixando-os sobre o criado ao lado da cama onde Draco estava adormecido; a ruiva levou a loirinha para a praia, onde encontrou apenas três deles, mas depois viu o primogênito ao longe. Sentou-se na praia, deixando Lyra, que estava estranhamente quieta, sentada em seu colo e o olhar da mulher se perdeu.

Draco abriu os olhos a contra gosto, o sol estava alto e entrava pela cortina leve do quarto, ao se virar, constatou que Lyra não estava no quarto e depois, que havia um copo de suco com torradas para ele lá; o loiro se relutou a comer por segundos, porque o gosto prazeroso dos lábios de Gina ainda estava preso aos dele, mas a fome foi mais forte, comeu, arrependendo-se amargamente de tirar da boca aquele sabor. Com um aceno de varinha, o loiro reuniu todas as coisas dele e da filha na mala, depois da noite anterior, ele, por mais que relutasse, queria se afastar de Gina; evidentemente, a ruiva ainda carregava o marido consigo (o que Draco não achava errado), mas o pior era que ela ainda quisesse viver como se ele estivesse numa constante viagem, sem data para voltar e, o beijo da noite anterior, assim como a reação da ruiva fizeram com que ele resolvesse ir embora naquele dia mesmo. Ao terminar de colocar tudo na mala, o loiro direcionou-se para a praia, encontrando a filha no colo da ruiva, o filho e a ruiva menor conversando sentados na areia, a cópia de Potter sentado onde a onda quebrava na praia e James muito ao longe; sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e, automaticamente, Lyra esticou os braços para ele, falando papai repetidas vezes, a loirinha ajeitou-se em seu colo, de frente pro peito do pai e ficou se divertindo com o cordão de ouro que o homem carregava em seu pescoço.

"Gostaria de agradecer pela estadia, mas Scorpius, Lyra e eu vamos embora hoje." – anunciou, sua voz arrastada sem um pingo de emoção ecoou aos ouvidos de Gina, que virou a face para ele, sem nenhum sorriso

"O mar não é fascinante?" – perguntou

"Sim. É." – Draco respondeu e encarou a ruiva profundamente – "Você ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Sim" – a ruiva respondeu evasivamente – "Meus filhos e eu voltaremos para casa hoje à noite. Lily provavelmente irá pedir para que fiquemos até amanhã, já que amanhã ela completa 12 anos."

"Por que não ficam para realizar-lhe o desejo?"

"Porque minha mãe sempre faz alguma coisa para Lily, entre tantos netos, ela e minha mãe são muito ligadas desde que Lil nasceu."

"Pensei que vocês ficariam até o fim das férias."

"Eu volto a trabalhar em dois dias."

"Trabalhar? Você não joga mais."

"Mas eu escrevo artigos sobre quadribol e viajo para assistir aos jogos."

"Por que não volta a jogar?"

"Isso não vem ao caso." – a ruiva disse dando um ponto final – "Se quiserem esperar, vamos logo após o lanche da tarde"

"Por que seus filhos estão tão quietos?"

"Nada." – respondeu a ruiva e se levantou, indo até Albus e o abraçando. Assim que Gina respondeu, Draco sabia que havia algo de errado, mas ficou calado e mexendo nos cabelos da filha que ficara estranhamente quieta em seu colo

"Lyra, você está bem?" – perguntou pondo a mão na testa da garotinha, vendo se ela estava com febre, mas não estava.

O loiro foi até o filho, assim que a filha da ruiva se aproximara da mãe e de um dos irmãos, Scorpius pegou a irmã no colo e ficou fazendo graça com a mesma. Ficaram calados por uns momentos, até que Draco quebrou o silêncio com sua curiosidade.

"Por que eles estão quietos?"

"Hoje seria aniversário do sr. Potter." – Scorpius respondeu enquanto a irmã ficava em pé em seu colo

"Nós vamos embora antes do almoço."

"Mas Lily disse que talvez a mãe faça um bolo e cante parabéns para ela adiantado. Não podemos esperar?" – pediu Scorpius e ao ouvir a palavra parabéns, Lyra bateu palminhas

"Não sei, Scorpius. Ficamos muito tempo fora de casa. Sua avó deve estar com saudade."

"Vovó está num cruzeiro, pai"

"Por que você é assim?"

"Assim como você?" – Scorpius respondeu, ajeitando a irmã em seu colo, a loirinha estava bocejando e começava a cochilar.

Draco encarou o filho e sorriu de esguelha, olhou para o horizonte, o sol estava brilhando elegantemente naquela manhã e começava a ficar mais quente à medida que a hora do almoço se aproximava; Gina, Lily e Al ficaram sentados juntos por muito tempo, os loiros juraram ter ouvido a garota fungar quando Gina a abraçou carinhosamente, momentos depois, a ruiva se levantou da areia, passando pelos Malfoy e adentrou a casa. O loiro maior adentrou a casa para colocar Lyra na cama, deixando Scorpius, Lily e Albus sentados juntos, colocou a filha no berço e desceu para ver onde Gina estava, antes de descer o primeiro degrau da escada ouviu um barulho de armários abrindo e fechando, de zíperes fechando rapidamente, parou na porta do quarto onde a ruiva e a filha dormiam.

"Com pressa?" – perguntou Draco, tirando Gina do transe que o movimento de abre e fecha dos armários, junto do movimento rápido das roupas se dobrando e se colocando em bolsas.

"Ah, Draco. Se eu deixo para as crianças, sempre fica algo pra trás e eles querem voltar e ficar mais uma semana".– a ruiva respondeu simplesmente, com a voz normal e sem medo de dizer algo que pudesse levar a falar sobre o beijo.

"Boa idéia, vou juntar minhas coisas e as de Lyra, também." – o loiro disse encostando-se a soleira da porta – "Você fará algo para Lily?"

"Um bolo de sorvete de sobremesa, acho que vamos sair junto com vocês." – a ruiva respondeu agora colocando as malas ao lado da porta, passou por Draco e adentrou o quarto de James, a mulher sabia que o filho não ia gostar muito da idéia, mas ela arrumaria as coisas dele assim mesmo. Entrou no quarto, acenou a varinha e em minutos as roupas de James estavam todas nas bolsas dele. Draco observava a ruiva andar de um lado para o outro fazendo feitiços arrumadores e sorria de esguelha, a leveza do andar, o balançar dos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, a leveza com que a roupa delineava o corpo dela, a ruiva percebeu que era observada e encarou o loiro.

"Perdeu alguma coisa, Draco?"

"Talvez." – respondeu o loiro

"Talvez?!" – Gina perguntou cruzando os braços, ainda empunhando a varinha

"Por que você ignora o que houve ontem à noite?"

"O que houve ontem à noite?"

"Não banque a cínica, Ginevra. Você sabe o que houve ontem à noite, você não estava tão alcoolizada." – Draco respondeu a encarando firme com seus olhos cinza-acinzentados

"Não sou cínica. Eu lembro. É isso que você queria ouvir?"

"Por que finge que não houve nada?"

"Não é o melhor lugar para discutirmos o que houve." – a ruiva disse incisiva minutos antes de ouvir barulho dos adolescentes adentrando a casa – "Com Licença"

Gina disse, deixando Draco sozinho no corredor e adentrando o quarto de Al e separando não só as roupas do filho como também as de Scorpius; o loiro adentrou o quarto em que estava dormindo e arrumou as coisas dele e da filha, colocando as bolsas na porta do quarto. A ruiva entrou na cozinha para preparar o almoço, sendo logo interpelada pela filha.

"Mãe, podemos ficar até amanhã?"

"Lily, você sabe que a vovó sempre faz questão de fazer algo pra você. E sabe como ela fica quando a gente faz "desfeita" com ela, além do mais você sempre gostou de cantara parabéns antes do aniversário."

"Mas eu queria poder ficar mais um dia." – a ruivinha insistiu enquanto observava a mãe preparar bolo gelado com os sorvetes favoritos dela

"Princesa, vamos combinar o seguinte." – Gina começou a propor, virando-se para encarar a filha – "Ano que vem, viremos para cá e comemoraremos seu aniversário aqui. Com um luau, com tudo que você quiser, da maneira que quiser. O que acha?"

"Você se saiu muito bem, senhora Gina." – Lily disse rindo e abraçou a mãe – "Não consigo ficar com raiva de você."

"Que bom, Li. Que bom. Agora suba tome um banho e se troque e, coloque sua roupa dentro da mala. O almoço estará pronto logo, logo."

O almoço foi tranqüilo e inquietantemente silencioso, quando Gina colocou o bolo de sorvete sobre a mesa, James a encarou sério e levantou-se da cadeira, saindo da cozinha pisando forte; Al e Lily viraram a cabeça pra porta, algumas lágrimas surgindo nos olhos castanhos da ruivinha, o irmão levantou-se e foi atrás de James.

"Desculpa." – Lily choramingou e saiu correndo da cozinha, subindo as escadas, o que Scorpius, minutos depois, fez ao ir atrás da garota

Gina sentou-se à mesa, Lyra esticava os bracinhos para ela, enquanto Draco se levantava e ia até ela, levantou-lhe o rosto, esperando ver lágrimas, mas não viu nenhuma, a situação foi interrompida pela discussão de Albus e James.

"Por que você age assim?" – Albus vociferou contra o irmão

"Mamãe sabe muito bem que dia é hoje e ela vai cantar parabéns pra Lily hoje?" – James respondeu

"Vamos cantar porque sempre foi assim! E sempre será!" – o moreno retornou ao irmão

"Parem os dois!" – Gina interviu antes que aquilo prosseguisse, Draco tentara ir antes dela, mas foi em vão e, o homem apenas pegou a filha no colo, andando de um lado a outro da cozinha. – "Graças a você, James, sua irmã está lá em cima chorando quando ela deveria estar sorrindo enquanto cantamos parabéns adiantado para ela."

"Você sabe que dia é hoje e por que está fazendo isso?" – James encarou a mãe, Albus foi para o lado da mãe

"Sei muito bem que dia é hoje e, não cantamos parabéns para sua irmã aqui desde quando ela ia completar cinco anos de idade! Deveria ser especial!"

"Hoje é aniversário do papai!" – o moreno disse por fim

"Sim, eu sei. Comemoro com ele desde quando ele tinha 12 anos! E já que você insiste nessa desculpa, Harry ia querer que cantássemos parabéns para Lily sem nos importarmos se o aniversário dela é só amanhã!" – Gina disse, a voz subindo um tom a mais do que o normal – "Agora suba, pegue suas coisas, estamos indo embora!" – ordenou a ruiva ao filho e, quando a mesma voltou a cozinha, um Draco sem graça foi até ela e já ia saindo do recinto, quando a própria Gina o interpelou. – "Desculpe-me Draco por ter de presenciar isto."

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Meus filhos e eu estamos indo, mais uma vez, obrigado por ter nos recebido, mesmo sabendo que seu primogênito não gosta de mim e de minha família." – Draco respondeu encarando a ruiva e vendo-a enfeitiçar a louça para que se limpe e enfeitiçando o bolo para que não derretesse.

Scorpius abraçou a ruivinha quando ouviu passos no corredor, ajeitou os cabelos dela atrás da orelha e fazendo com que ela escondesse dentro da blusa o cordão que ele acabara de dar à ela e, antes que alguém adentrasse o quarto, o loiro beijou-lhe a testa.

"Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem. Até Hogwarts".– Scorpius sussurrou ao sair do quarto e deixar Lily lá

Draco entregou ao filho a mochila dele, enquanto os três desciam a escada, encontrando Gina segurando uma vasilha e entregando a eles com um sorriso meio amarelo nos lábios.

"Um pedaço do bolo, espero que gostem. Desculpem por tudo." – a ruiva disse sem os encarar propriamente dito

"Não precisa se desculpar, sra Potter. Foi muito prazerosa a estadia aqui. Obrigado pela hospitalidade" – Scorpius agradeceu já dentro da lareira.

"Faço das palavras de meu filho as minhas. Até mais, Ginevra." – Draco disse, enchendo a mão de pó de flú e pronunciando "Mansão Malfoy", antes que o fogo azul os encobrisse e eles desaparecessem

Albus desceu junto da irmã, trazendo as próprias malas e a mala da mãe, James desceu mudo, entrou na lareira e foi o primeiro a ir para casa; Gina abraçou aos dois filhos que estavam ao seu lado.

"Amanhã será um grande dia, filha. Eu prometo." – a ruiva disse para a filha que sorriu e abraçou a mãe, Al subiu na lareira e sorriu para as duas

"Minhas ruivas favoritas. Até em casa!" – o garoto disse antes desaparecer em meio as chamas azuis.

Gina esperou a filha ir e depois entrou na lareira, enchendo a mão de flú e desaparecer da casa de praia, onde o sol estava brilhante e se refletia alegremente sobre o mar.

* * *

"James! Desça rápido! Se sairmos tarde, chegaremos na estação atrasados!" – Gina gritou do térreo da casa enquanto Albus colocava sua mala no porta-malas do carro

O moreno desceu arrastando o malão, sorriu para a mãe e correu para a garagem por a mala no carro, Gina pegou sua bolsa e sua pasta, depois de levar os filhos à estação, iria trabalhar. Lily saiu da cozinha com a mochila pendurada nas costas, o malão dela já estava no carro, passou pela mãe e a abraçou.

"Vou sentir sua falta, mãe!"

"Eu também vou sentir, minha princesa" – Gina respondeu enquanto se encaminhava para garagem acompanhada da filha

"Mãe, vamos chegar atrasados." – James disse já dentro do carro

"Quem fez hora foi você, J." – Gina disse entrando no carro – "Nem vou perguntar se esqueceram algo, porque eu sei que esqueceram, e não dá tempo de voltar." – a ruiva disse arrancando o carro

Os quatro atravessaram a barreira correndo, faltavam dez minutos pras onze da manhã e eles ainda iam embarcar as malas, mas graças à Merlin, eles não eram os únicos atrasados. Enquanto ajudava Lily a embarcar a mala, o olhar de Gina se perdeu em meio as pessoas, à procura de alguém, que foi achado minutos depois, em meio a alguns pais que conversavam com os filhos pela janela, mas após concluída a busca, a ruiva foi interrompida por um abraço carinhoso.

"Tchau mãe! Não se esqueça de nos escrever!" – Lily disse ao abraçar a mãe de maneira tão carinhosa e cheia de saudade – "Amo você!"

"Eu não esqueço, filha." – Gina respondeu beijando-a no alto da testa, em seguida Albus abraçou a mãe

"Vou sentir saudades, mãe. Cuide-se." – disse o rapaz de 13, quase 14 anos ao abraçar a mãe, beija-la e entrar no trem

"Também sentirei, querido" – a ruiva disse enquanto James a abraçava e lhe beijava a face

"Tchau, mãe. Cuide-se. Qualquer coisa escreva para nós." – disse o primogênito, soltando da mãe e entrando no trem. Os três Potter apareceram numa janela e davam tchau para a mãe assim que o trem começou a se locomover

"Não criem problemas! Cuidem-se e cuidem um dos outros. Amo vocês!" – a ruiva disse a tempo dos filhos escutarem sorrirem, Lily mandar um beijo e eles desapareceram da janela, assim como o trem desaparecia da plataforma.

A ruiva aproximou-se dos irmãos e cunhadas, cumprimentando-os e conversando rapidamente, antes de irem saindo da estação conversando animadamente; a maioria dos irmãos de Gina trabalhavam no Ministério, com exceção de Gui, Charlie e Jorge, enquanto ela era a única que se tornara artilheira de quadribol e depois repórter esportiva. Ron aproximou-se da irmã quando todos se separavam para entrarem nos carros, como Hermione insistira em levar o carro, o ruivo quis conversar com a irmã.

"Eu ainda não engoli a história do Malfoy e sua prole terem passado duas semanas com vocês na casa de praia." – Ron disse para a irmã, que parou de caminhar e o encarou

"Então beba água, Ron. Porque você não tem de engolir nada, a casa é minha e das crianças." – Gina respondeu encarando o irmão seriamente

"Harry não comprou a casa para você levar _Malfoys_ lá. Comprou a casa para ficar mais tempo com vocês e as crianças."

"Você não sabe dos motivos de Harry, você nem mesmo foi testemunha do testamento dele. Você não tem direito nenhum de dizer ou reclamar quem eu levo ou deixo de levar para a casa de praia."

"James não gostou da presença deles." – alegou Ron, ignorando o que a irmã dissera sobre o testamento de Harry

"Então ele aprendeu a tolerar muito bem, inclusive, demonstrou ter se afeiçoado à filha mais nova de Draco, que adorava quando J a pegava no colo" – contrapôs Gina abrindo a porta do carro, mas foi impelida pelo irmão

"Tem certeza que ele se afeiçoou? Ou fez isso para te agradar? Você não anda se importando com o bem estar deles, Ginevra." – quando o irmão disse isso, Gina deu-lhe um tapa

"Quem é você para dizer isso, Ron? Se tem alguém que se preocupa com eles, esse alguém sou eu, que sou a _mãe_ deles. James pode não ter gostado da presença de Draco e os filhos na casa, mas tolerou bem a situação, pois o _pai dele_ ensinou muito bem a ele como se portar, ensinou-o a ter educação por mais que não se goste ou tolere alguém." – a ruiva disse séria, começando a ficar tão vermelha quanto o cabelo, o irmão estava com a mão sobre a face, no lugar onde Gina havia lhe deferido um tapa.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Hermione perguntou parando o carro perto do carro de Gina

"Nada." – respondeu um Ron resoluto, entrando no carro – "Vamos embora, Hermione."

"Er... tchau Gi." – Hermione despediu-se da cunhada, sabendo muito bem que havia acontecido alguma coisa.

Gina abriu a porta do carro, puxando a bolsa e sua pasta para o banco da frente, abriu o vidro do seu lado e fechou os olhos momentaneamente, respirando devagar, para voltar ao seu tom de pele normal. Draco que esperara a maior parte dos Weasley se dispersar, fora atrás de Gina, Lyra estava em casa com Narcisa e, depois do ocorrido na casa de praia da ruiva, ele queria ter uma chance de passar mais tempo com a ruiva, pois ele não sabia definir como aquele beijo havia mexido com ele; ao ver Ronald e Gina discutindo, ficou de longe e não ouviu praticamente nada do que os dois falavam, mas vira a ruiva deferir um tapa no rosto do irmão. Quando eles se afastaram da ruiva, Draco aproximou-se.

"Dia ruim?"

"Draco! Deste jeito você me mata de susto!" – Gina disse quando se deparou com o loiro a janela do carro.

"Desculpe, não foi minha intenção" – desculpou-se cordialmente o loiro

"Bem, em que posso ajuda-lo? Ficou algo seu na casa?" – Gina perguntou colocando a chave no contato

"Na realidade, uma situação que aconteceu lá não foi apagada de minha memória." – respondeu evasivo, encarando a ruiva profundamente

"Draco, não é hora e nem lugar. E eu estou atrasada." – a ruiva disse o encarando e percebendo como aquele olhar que nos tempos de Hogwarts lhe congelava o sangue, estava provocando um outro efeito

"Quando será hora e lugar?" - perguntou Draco com as mãos apoiadas no vão da janela do carro

"Não é agora. Com licença, Draco. Eu estou realmente atrasada." – a ruiva pediu, ligando o carro e arrancando, deixando o loiro ligeiramente desconcertado no estacionamento da estação.

A ruiva passara a tarde inteira na redação do jornal, colocando todos os artigos escritos nas colunas dos respectivos dias, acertando as tabelas de jogos, organizando e definindo todos os detalhes para o almanaque do quadribol daquela temporada. Como se atrasara ao levar os filhos, acabara por comer apenas um sanduíche na lanchonete da editora enquanto revisava os quadros de pontuação e de datas dos jogos. Foi no fim da tarde que a ruiva foi surpreendida por sua secretária, que adentrara a sala com uma orquídea branca com vermelho e um cartão, Gina agradeceu a secretária por ter levado para ela, pediu uma água e esperou que a secretária saísse da sala para verificar quem havia enviado.

Ao ajeitar a orquídea em sua mesa, Gina abriu o pequeno envelope cuidadosamente que carregava o nome dela escrito cuidadosamente em sua fronte, dentro havia um cartão, a mulher abriu o cartão e leu atentamente: _Como você._ E quando os olhos castanhos da mulher pousaram sobre a assinatura no cartão, ficou estática: _Draco Malfoy_. A ruiva puxou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco que estava sobre a mesa, rabiscou um agradecimento e mandou pela coruja que estava pousada na janela, aparentemente aguardando a resposta; a coruja não retornou e, a mulher achou que terminaria seu trabalho ao fim do expediente, mas não conseguira, alguns jogos haviam sido mudados de última hora, o que fez com que ela tivesse que refazer toda a tabela de jogos e lista de jogadores. Quando o almanaque saísse, começaria a produção do almanaque sobre os times e, este era definitivamente o que Gina mais gostava de fazer: visitar todos os times, tirar fotos, ver os treinos, tudo isso lhe trazia ótimas lembranças. Chegou à noite em casa, encontrando uma carta de Teddy marcando um almoço no dia seguinte, a ruiva sorriu e mandou uma resposta avisando que estaria lá.

Draco permaneceu na sede da empresa a maior parte da tarde após ter voltado da estação, ao sair para ir para casa ao fim da tarde, passou em frente à estufa que havia dentro do prédio, vendo de longe uma orquídea se destacar dentre tantas orquídeas que havia dentro do lugar, aquela, justo aquela que era branca com o vermelho em seu centro que se destacava perante as outras; adentrou a estufa, cortou a orquídea magicamente, pegou o primeiro vaso que encontrou no armário de utensílios e arrumou da melhor maneira possível a delicada flor ali, enviando-a em seguida para Ginevra com um simples e direto cartão. Chegou em casa a tempo de receber o agradecimento simples e gentil da ruiva: _Obrigada pela comparação. Gina._, não pode deixar de sorrir de esguelha ao ler, colocou o pedaço de pergaminho dentro do bolso, bem a tempo da filha agarrar-lhe a perna e gritar "papai" até que ele a pegasse no colo. Sentou-se na poltrona do escritório com a loirinha em seu colo, logo seria a hora do jantar, enquanto isso, tentava olhar alguns documentos, mas Lyra brincava com a gravata dele e ficava em pé em seu colo, subindo na mesa e sentando-se sobre os papéis, até que o pai desistiu, pegou-a no colo e deu-lhe atenção total.

"O que você acha do papai te dar uma mãe em breve?" – perguntou à filha, que o olhou e sorriu

"Mama" – Lyra disse o encarando e depois bateu palmas

"Mais uma palavra pro seu vasto vocabulário de criança de 1 ano de idade" – o loiro disse meio sarcástico, mas a menina era pequena de mais para entender o que significava o tom que o pai usara – "Vamos jantar que já está quase na hora de você ir dormir."

Colocou a loirinha no chão, segurou-lhe a mão e foi com ela para a sala de jantar, sendo interpelado pelo mordomo que trazia uma carta de Narcisa dizendo que ia viajar por uns dias; jantou com a filha e depois a colocou no berço, jogando-se em sua cama, sem tirar totalmente a roupa, olhando para o teto vaga e descompromissadamente, as mãos sob a cabeça, adormeceu pouco depois de prender entre os dedos a resposta de Gina.

A ruiva apressou-se a sair da edição para almoçar com Teddy, chegando um pouco atrasada ao restaurante trouxa onde o rapaz havia marcado com ela; ao ver Gina, Teddy a abraçou com saudade.

"Como está tia?" – perguntou o rapaz, que estava exatamente com uma fisionomia misturada dos pais

"Bem Ted e você?" – a ruiva respondeu enquanto sentavam-se à mesa para almoçar

"Ótimo. Fui passar uns dias com Victorie. Pedi a mão dela em casamento." – o rapaz contou empolgado – "Estávamos passeando num parque perto do curso dela, nunca vi aqueles olhos cinzas brilharem tanto!"

"Mas você fez a escolha certa, inclusive em relação ao anel. É fabuloso." – Gina disse, pegou o menu e abriu-o para escolher o que iria pedir – "Como meu irmão reagiu?"

"Tio Gui? Reagiu super bem. Ele deu o maior apoio desde o dia que fui lá. Tia Fleur chorou quando mostrei o anel." – Teddy relatou sorrindo enquanto olhava o menu

"Fleur chora mais que uma mandrágora bebê." – a ruiva disse espontaneamente, fazendo Teddy gargalhar

Almoçaram juntos e conversaram boa parte do almoço, pondo as conversas em dia, mas tanto Gina como Teddy tinham que trabalhar, despediram-se rapidamente, marcando dele ir no almoço dos Weasley no domingo com a avó. A ruiva decidiu ir a pé até a editora, não era muito longe dali, e caso se atrasasse, era só entrar numa cabine telefônica e aparatar. O vento de outono soprava calmo, mas não menos apressado, Gina fechou a capa e ajeitou o cachecol charmosamente no pescoço, enquanto caminhava a passos largos pelas calçadas irregulares daquela parte da cidade; o vento soprou bem mais forte, algumas folhas voaram alto, algumas pequenas grudaram nos cabelos ruivos da mulher, e ela se distraiu vendo as folhas voarem enquanto tentava retirar as que estavam em seus cabelos.

Ao terminar de tirar as folhas, a bolsa de Gina caiu na calçada, abrindo-se, e algumas coisas caíram de dentro, abaixou-se para catar e caiu sentada ao pisar numa irregularidade sem querer, rindo de si mesma entre algumas pessoas que passavam naquela rua. Alguém lhe estendeu o braço, ajudando a ruiva a se levantar, depois de bater a mão na roupa para que limpasse a sujeira, a mulher encarou quem lhe dera a mão: Draco Malfoy.

"Coincidências de mais, não acha Draco?" – perguntou Gina, pegando sua bolsa e jogando-a no ombro

"Coincidências? Minha empresa fica a um quarteirão daqui. Eu passo por aqui todos os dias. O que você está fazendo aqui?" – o loiro revidou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo

"Vim almoçar com Teddy. Aliás, eu estou atrasada. Com licença." – a ruiva disse desviando-se do loiro, deixando-o parado por segundos. Ela não sabia o porquê (ou fingia não saber) de estar evitando Draco daquela maneira.

"De nada pela flor." – Draco disse continuando andando, Gina olhou para trás, sorriu e correu até a próxima cabine telefônica, aparatando na editora.

As semanas passavam com a rapidez de furacão, Gina estava cada vez mais atarefada com o lançamento dos almanaques sobre os times, principalmente sobre os Chudley Cannons e os Montrose Magpies; o primeiro porque foi lá que conseguiu seu primeiro contrato e lá mesmo que fez sua carreira, ao fazer o time vencer o campeonato quatro anos seguidos e, faze-lo crescer e voltar aos melhores, já o segundo, por simplesmente terem feito à ela todo tipo de proposta, terem-na reconhecido como a melhor artilheira do campeonato e, principalmente por terem-na indicado para uma das artilheiras do time da Inglaterra para a Copa de Quadribol da época (a qual ela não chegou a jogar por causa da gravidez de James), mesmo ela não sendo do time.

Quando finalmente todos os almanaques ficaram prontos, a editora promoveu uma festa para comemorar o sucesso que as pré-vendas e vendas estavam fazendo; Gina chegou em casa mais cedo, separando a roupa que vestiria, ao sair do banho foi interpelada por Minerva (agora diretora de Hogwarts) na lareira.

"Gina, desculpe incomodá-la, pelo visto está saindo. Mas houve um incidente com um dos seus filhos e..." – Minerva dizia calmamente

"Meu Merlin! Quem eles mataram professora Minerva?" – Gina perguntou cruzando os braços junto ao corpo que estava envolto no felpudo robe, Minerva riu

"Eles não mataram ninguém. Estou inclusive impressionada que James não tenha se metido em muitas confusões, pois ele tem um nome bastante instigador para tal." – a professora disse com um sorriso maroto, Gina riu e concordou – "Mas na realidade, estou entrando em contato via flú por causa de Lily"

"Lily?! O que aconteceu à minha filha?"

"Nada grave. Tudo perfeitamente normal. Ela teve a menarca, Ginevra." – Minerva contou – "Ela quer falar com você" – e a figura da professora deu espaço para a figura de Lily

"Filha, como você está? Como se sente?"

"Mãe, eu só menstruei. Doeu um pouco a barriga, e quando fui ao banheiro, sujou o papel de sangue. Daí como você disse que eu deveria procurar alguém, eu procurei a professora Minerva. Mas só pra me orientar um pouco que eu tava muito nervosa, eu acho." – Lily falava tudo muito rápido, levemente ruborizada

"Mas viu como não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, querida?" – Gina perguntou sorrindo

"Vi sim. Os conselhos foram úteis, mãe. E a professora Minerva disse que se eu sentir cólicas, posso procurar a madame Scott e pedir uma poção."

"Querida, mamãe está muitíssimo feliz por isso. Você se tornou uma mocinha e, agora tem de se cuidar mais. Mas quando a gente se ver, a gente conversa mais pois a rede de flú da sala da diretora não é para isso. Amo você! Cuide-se" – Gina disse mandando um beijinho para a filha, que sumiu da lareira sorrindo, dando lugar novamente à diretora – "Minerva, desculpe-me por ela te procurar, disse que ela deveria procurar alguém, mas imaginei que ela iria atrás de alguma prima."

"Não se preocupe, Gina. Não tem problema algum, pelo menos você já havia conversado com ela e ela procurou quem achou que devia. Espero não a ter incomodado com isso. Boa noite" – Minerva disse cordialmente.

"Não incomoda. Quando o assunto é um dos meus filhos ou os três, é assunto de prioridade máxima. Boa noite, e mais uma vez obrigada." – a ruiva agradeceu e a imagem da mulher saiu da lareira. Retirou a toalha dos cabelos, e seu olhar parou sob a foto de Harry com Lily, sorriu meio tristonha e acariciou a foto que mexia – "Nossa filha já é mocinha".

Contemplou a foto por uns segundos e foi terminar de se arrumar, como era a responsável pelos almanaques, deveria ser uma das primeiras a chegar; vestiu seu vestido longo preto de alcinhas não muito justo, calçou as sandálias que combinavam, colocou sua gargantilha achatada de ouro branco rente ao pescoço, os brincos de fio que fazia par com a gargantilha e deixou os longos cabelos ruivos totalmente soltos, deixando que eles formassem os cachos nas pontas; olhou-se no espelho, sorriu e prometeu-se cortar o cabelo, já estava mais do que na hora de mudar o visual, pegou a bolsa sobre a cama, aparatou próximo ao prédio da editora e chamou um táxi, detestava dirigir de salto. Chegou ao salão onde seria a festa, estava cheio de jornalistas, jogadores de quadribol, componentes dos clubes, pessoas importantes do mundo bruxo, a ruiva respirou fundo, abriu um sorriso e caminhou para o centro das pessoas, todos vinham parabenizá-la pela edição dos almanaques, pelas fotos; Gina passou boa parte da noite agradecendo, contando rapidamente como o trabalho fora gratificando e, bebendo vinho branco.

"Se você bebesse vinho tinto, já estaria sorrindo sem perceber o quanto suas maçãs do rosto estão dormentes." – uma voz grossa e arrastada disse ao ouvido de Gina, virou-se rapidamente, os cabelos batendo de leve no rosto do homem, que não conseguiu desviar, a ruiva olhou firme, era Draco

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou incisiva, ligeiramente grossa

"Fui convidado." – respondeu Draco cordial, um dos poucos garçons passou por eles, o loiro fez um pedido num tom baixo

"Ah, sim, claro!" – a ruiva concluiu enquanto desviava seu olhar do dele

"Prove." – ofereceu a Gina uma das duas taças de vinho tinto que o garçom voltara trazendo – "Safra de 1989, uma das melhores safras que produzimos."

Gina o encarou enquanto segurava a taça delicadamente, cheirando o vinho cuidadosamente, bebeu um pouco, o líquido gelado ao ponto certo, com um gosto forte mas prazeroso desceu-lhe a garganta calmamente.

"Delicioso." – Gina disse com um sorriso, enquanto bebia mais um pouco

Enquanto bebiam vinho, Draco e Gina conversavam sobre quadribol, desde os tempos de escola até os grandes jogos, a ruiva contava com tamanha empolgação sobre os seus jogos, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar alegremente, e o sorriso esboçado por ela, não era mais por simpatia, mas por diversão, satisfação. A conversa se estendia e Gina não sabia o porquê, mas Draco estava realmente a entretendo, ou talvez fosse o efeito do vinho que faziam com que ela visse os olhos acinzentados de Draco brilharem quando ela gargalhava ou apenas esboçava um sorriso. Tudo fluía calma e animadamente, até que foram interrompidos pelo presidente do Chudley Cannons, Eurico Carmichael.

"Gin, posso lhe falar um instante?" – perguntou o senhor distinto à ruiva

"Claro Eurico!" – afastaram-se centímetros de Draco – "Como você está?"

"Ótimo querida, ótimo. E você? E seus filhos?"

"Estou ótima, eles também, estou em Hogwarts, os três."

"Já em Hogwarts?! Muito bom. Imagino que devem ser ótimos alunos. Tenho que ir, minha esposa está cansada e eu tenho uma reunião importante amanhã. Mandarei uma coruja para você marcando uma reunião, precisamos conversar. Boa noite" – o homem disse cordialmente para Gina e acenou com a cabeça para Draco, saindo do salão apinhado de pessoas

A ruiva não entendeu muito bem, estava bem alta por causa das taças de vinho que já havia tomado, mas quando Eurico pedia uma reunião, era coisa séria na certa; passaram o resto da noite conversando e se divertindo, era quase uma da manhã, quando Gina decidiu ir embora, muitas pessoas ainda estavam lá e, ela ia saindo sorrateiramente, aproveitando que Draco havia ido ao banheiro, mas não fora tão rápida quando pensara, o homem a alcançara ainda na porta.

"Indo sem se despedir." – Draco disse fingindo desapontamento. Gina riu

"Não vou mais te amolar." – Gina respondeu, descendo as escadas, apoiada elegantemente no corrimão

"Não me amolou, com exceção da hora em que a cada dez palavras que dizia, onze eram sobre seu marido." – respondeu o loiro, colocando o braço direito de Gina sobre o seu esquerdo,

"Ah, desculpe-me" – desculpou-se ruborizada

"Se o vestido fosse vermelho, eu diria que você está monocromática." – Draco disse irônico, o que fez Gina rir e o encarar

"Por que está sendo gentil comigo?"

"Por que eu ainda me chamo Draco Malfoy"

"Mas não... não como antes."

"Exatamente"

"O que te fez mudar tanto?"

"Como você vai embora?"

"O que te fez mudar tanto?"

"Veio de táxi?"

"Sim." – respondeu seca, descobrira que ele também evitava falar da drástica mudança pela qual havia passado

"Eu te levo em casa."

"Não é necessário. Eu vou de táxi até a editora e de lá aparato."

"Você não vai aparatar."

"Virou meu pai, por acaso?" – perguntou soltando o braço do dele

"Você não está em condições, _Ginevra_." - a rigidez com que Draco dissera seu nome, assustou-a

"É sério, Draco. Eu me viro." – disse saindo à rua

"Eu a levo" – o loiro disse sem nem ao menos encara-la, tirou uma chave de carro do bolso, apertando o botão do alarme, um Volvo modelo novo piscou os faróis há dois metros de distância da entrada do lugar

"Draco, não é necessário. Eu insisto." – Gina tentava persuadi-lo, o vento frio do outono a fez arrepiar, cruzou os braços junto ao corpo, os cabelos se moviam leve e encantadoramente no ar

"Ginevra, vamos." – o loiro ordenou de alguma forma, a ruiva o encarou, estava íntegro e sério vestindo aquele terno preto, os cabelos rigorosamente penteados para trás, o barulho do sapato italiano ecoando na calçada em direção à ela

"Draco, não é necessário" – a ruiva tentou argumentar novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco retirara seu terno e colocara em torno dela, guiando-a para o carro, o barulho do sapato de ambos ecoando pela calçada. O homem abriu a porta do carro, a mulher entrou delicadamente, a porta foi fechada logo após, Draco adentrou no veículo, dando a partida no carro e pegando as ruas e avenidas que levavam à casa da ruiva.

"Como sabe onde eu moro?" – perguntou a ruiva, quebrando o silêncio

"Não vem ao caso." – respondeu o loiro encarando-a rapidamente

"Ah, desculpe. Esqueci-me que Malfoys sabem tudo" – Disse Gina sarcástica, com os braços cruzados junto ao corpo envolto pelo terno de Draco, que a esquentava gradativamente; o comentário fez o homem sorrir de soslaio.

"Exatamente." – respondeu, parando o carro minutos depois na porta da casa dela

"Obrigada, Draco. Foi muito gentil de sua parte, mesmo não sendo necessário." – Gina agradeceu educadamente com um sorriso terno nos lábios, despiu-se do terno e pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a medianamente, e começando a sair do carro

"Ginevra!" – o homem a chamou

"Sim!" – respondeu Gina, já fora do carro, segurando a porta e, agora encarando o homem

"Jantamos juntos amanhã?" – perguntou o loiro, olhando firme nos olhos castanhos da ruiva

* * *

**N/A:** _E aí? o que acharam?Espero que tenham gostado!Manifestem-se através das reviews!Só assim saberei o que vocês estão achando e o que precisa mudar ou não. Nos próximos capítulos, mais action!_

_Beijos a todos que comentam e que lêem,sem vocês esta fic não seria nada!_

_Próximos capítulos: Action,flashbacks,filhos,quadribol...vocês não esqueceram da carta,esqueceram?_


	7. Capítulo Sétimo

**_N/A_**:_ Olá meus queridos leitores,peço desculpa pela imensa demora.Mas espero que gostem deste capítulo,ele é maior que os outros escritos até agora,mas ele precisava ter tudo que contém!_

_Aproveitem a leitura!_

**Capítulo Sétimo**

_Há mais ou menos 9 meses atrás..._

Teddy esperou que a madrinha fosse ao banheiro para entregar a carta que recebera pela manhã, aproximou-se da cama do padrinho e entregou-lhe o envelope.

"Chegou esta manhã, tio." – o rapaz disse enquanto Harry pegava o envelope

"Obrigado, Teddy." – Harry agradeceu, abriu rapidamente, passou os olhos rapidamente e fechou o envelope, entregando-o para o afilhado novamente – "Mande de volta, sim? Com um recado de que está ok."

"Sim, eu envio" – disse e guardou o envelope bem a tempo de Gina adentrar novamente no quarto – "Eu tenho que ir, pois tenho uma reunião agora cedo. Tchau padrinho, tchau tia" – disse beijando Gina no rosto e saindo

_Dias atuais..._

Draco se levantou atrasado, tinha uma reunião às 9 da manhã e faltavam 10 minutos pras nove, entrou no banheiro correndo, abrindo o chuveiro enquanto se despia, e pedia que trouxessem apenas uma xícara de café para ele; saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha, pegou a xícara de café e entrou no closet, bebeu todo o café duma só vez e vestiu a primeira calça que pegou, pegando e vestindo em seguida uma camisa que combinasse e o terno que fazia par com a calça, calçou os sapatos e penteou os cabelos enquanto descia as escadas, entrava no escritório pegava sua pasta e aparatou no escritório, entrando 2 minutos atrasado na sala de reunião. Ao sair da reunião que levara mais do que o homem esperava, entrou em sua sala, retirou a capa e o terno e escreveu um rápido bilhete entregando para a sua coruja que estava no poleiro.

Ginevra espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente, olhou para o relógio que apontava nove da manhã, em dias normais se apressaria, mas hoje era seu dia de folga, pois trabalhara no domingo anterior e escolhera a sexta feira seguinte para tirar de folga; levantou-se, tomou um banho e preparou um café rápido, indo fazer compras antes do almoço, ao chegar em casa, pegou a correspondência que as corujas haviam trazido, carta dos filhos, da mãe, de alguns irmãos, contas, o jornal e um bilhete de Draco: "_O jantar foi ótimo, tenho um almoço de negócios hoje, mas esteja pronta às 19h. Passo para te pegar. Draco_". A mulher sorriu, desde que ele a convidara a primeira vez e ela aceitara, o loiro e a ruiva se viam quase todos os dias, almoçando ou jantando juntos, às vezes os dois; o homem sentia algo diferente dentro de si toda vez que estava com a ruiva, algo que ele nunca havia sentido por uma mulher antes, Gina não saía dos pensamentos dele desde que a beijara na casa de praia e, fazia pouco mais de um mês que saíam juntos e nada acontecera entre ambos, mas ao invés de desistir, Draco persistia, ao perceber que Gina parara de falar no marido e, principalmente, ao ver que a mulher se divertia e demonstrava gostar da companhia dele.

A ruiva passou a tarde arrumando algumas coisas em casa, acendeu a lareira, começavam os indícios de que o inverno se aproximava, era início de dezembro e, em duas semanas e alguns dias, as crianças estariam vindo de Hogwarts para passar o feriado de Natal e Ano Novo em casa; mais ou menos uma hora e meia antes do horário que Draco propusera, uma coruja negra adentrou a janela da sala trazendo um pacote com um pequeno bilhete que dizia: "_Tomei a liberdade de lhe comprar isto. Desfaça o reduccio_.", Gina colocou o pacote em cima do sofá, apontou a varinha, desfez o feitiço e a caixa se tornou uma caixa maior, com o nome de uma marca bruxa famosa, ao abrir, deparou-se com uma peça preta, sorriu, pegou a caixa e subiu as escadas correndo para tomar um banho e vestir a peça. Ao sair do banho, enquanto penteava os cabelos e decidia o quanto e quando iria corta-los, observava o vestido preto colocado sobre a cama e sorriu, olhando cada detalhe da peça, apontou a varinha para o armário, fazendo com que as sandálias pretas de salto saíssem junto do sobretudo delicadíssimo que colocaria por cima para não sentir tanto frio; vestiu a peça e se olhou no espelho, o vestido era tomara que caia, com uma fita de cetim preta que passava logo abaixo dos seios e trespassava pelo abdômen até a cintura, deixando um nó com um bom pedaço de fita caindo sobre a saia, que descia reta até os tornozelos, levando em consideração que havia uma fenda até metade da coxa. Sorriu um pouco envergonhada, usava muitíssimo pouco vestidos ou saias com fendas como aquela, mas que mal havia se o vestido havia ficado bom nela, porque graças a Merlin e ao quadribol, o corpo da ruiva mantivera-se em perfeita forma mesmo depois das gestações e do tempo sem jogar; calçou as sandálias e colocou os brincos, penteou os cabelos e prendeu a parte de cima com uma presilha invisível, maquiou-se levemente e olhou-se no espelho de novo, não podia negar que Draco tivera um bom gosto em escolher o vestido e, não negava também que todas as saídas com ele haviam sido prazerosas, mesmo as primeiras, em que ela sem querer tocava no nome de Harry, mas parara, ao pensar que o marido não gostaria de vê-la triste após a morte dele, e ela não ficara, nem ao menos chorara. Ao ouvir a campainha, abriu a gaveta do criado para pegar um relógio que combinasse com o vestido, colocou a mão mais pro fundo e puxou o relógio que queria, mas a peça trouxera junto uma carta, a ruiva olhou para o envelope, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e recolocou dentro da gaveta.

Draco esperava na porta da casa, trajando um terno preto, com finíssimas riscas de giz cinza, uma camisa preta e uma gravata acinzentada, não sabia se a ruiva estava demorando ou se a ansiedade dele ao vê-la vestida com o vestido era grande; ouviu a ruiva dizer que ele podia adentrar, assim o fez, abriu a porta, fechou-a atrás de si e não moveu um passo sequer.

"Estou descendo" – ouviu Gina dizer do andar de cima – "Estou pegando minha bolsa"

"Não tenha pressa, Gina." – o loiro respondeu observando a sala da casa

"Estou pronta." – ouviu-a dizer juntamente com o barulho que o salto das sandálias produziam ao entrarem em contato com a madeira da escada

"Então tudo estará no tempo" – respondeu enquanto virava seu olhar para a escada e, ficar boquiaberto ao ver a ruiva trajando o vestido, segurando numa mão a bolsinha e na outra um sobretudo, ficou por um tempo olhando-a admirado

"Por favor, não babe no chão. Dá trabalho limpar tábua corrida, Draco." – Gina disse encantadoramente em meio a um sorriso enquanto se aproximava dele e o cumprimentava – "Está mais elegante que o normal. Onde vamos esta noite?"

"Desculpe, qualquer coisa eu mando um elfo vir limpar, Gina" – o loiro respondeu, enquanto correspondia ao beijo no rosto que ela lhe dera ao cumprimenta-lo – "pelo que vejo, escolhi corretamente o teu tamanho. Você está deslumbrante!"

"Obrigada. Você também."

"Vamos? Hoje o jantar será num lugar diferente, a reserva é pras 19:30."

"Sim, vamos." – a ruiva respondeu, abrindo a porta para que Draco saísse e ela logo após ele, trancando a porta com a chave e com feitiço

Adentraram no Volvo e o loiro deu a partida, dirigindo rapidamente pelas ruas e parando em frente a um prédio, que parecia um hotel na parte de cima, ao entraram no recinto luxuoso, o metre foi até eles e guiou-os até uma mesa mais aos fundos; Gina pode perceber que havia um espaço para dançar, poucas mesas estavam ocupadas, e eram ocupadas por casais.

"Aqui é um dos lugares em que eu quis continuar investindo." – Draco disse à Gina – "Sou acionista deste restaurante, não mantive quase nada dos antigos investimentos da empresa de minha família, mas ao conhecer este lugar, não cancelei os investimentos."

"Sabia que vocês tinham posses, mas nem tantas." – a ruiva disse cordial enquanto Draco puxava a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, Draco sorriu de soslaio

"Sinta-se à vontade, eles servem o que você quiser aqui, inclusive o que não está no menu." – o loiro disse antes de fazer o pedido do vinho – "Há um hotel aqui em cima, mas o restaurante não pertence a ele. O que você deseja, Gina?"

"Hum, estou pensando. Você sugere algo?" – perguntou desviando o olhar de Draco para o cardápio, a verdade era que a mulher se admirava muitas vezes com este novo Draco, falante, de conversa interessante

"A salada _à la mode_ é uma boa opção para entrada. Gosto muito deste prato com lagosta e molho branco." – disse mostrando a ruiva o prato no cardápio – "Em segredo, gosto muito porque vem só a carne no prato, já sem a casca, que, sinceramente, dá muita preguiça de tirar para comer"

"Só você mesmo, Draco" – Gina disse rindo do comentário – "Aceito sua sugestão sobre a salada e esse prato."

"Perfeito. Pedirei o mesmo." – sussurrou ao garçom após o homem servi-los de vinho tinto

Jantaram e conversavam animadamente, ainda bebiam vinho após o jantar enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol até que os músicos do local começaram a tocar um tango. Draco engoliu o vinho que estava em sua boca, limpou os cantos dos lábios, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Gina.

"Dá-me a honra de dançar?"

"Desde quando você dança tango, Draco?"

"Você ainda não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim." – respondeu pegando a mão de Gina enquanto ela limpava os lábios com o guardanapo e o colocava sobre a mesa com a outra mão.

Rumaram para o espaço aberto que servia para dançar, apenas um casal dançava a música que se iniciara a pouco, o teto de vidro sobre este determinado espaço, deixava a lua adentrar graciosamente iluminando os possíveis dançarinos; Draco girou Gina e ajeitou-a na posição inicial, sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

"Deixe que eu guie, nada faça além de respirar e aproveitar o momento. Deixe o corpo livre e você sentirá todo o prazer que o tango pode proporcionar"

Gina arrepiou-se com a instrução que Draco dera em seu ouvido, sorriu ao assentir e deixou-se guiar por ele, que a guiava maravilhosamente bem, o que fazia com que ela o acompanhasse com o pouco que sabia ao ver pessoas dançando aquele ritmo, o homem sorriu ao vê-la se deixar levar. O loiro continuava a guia-la, jogando-a para um lado e para o outro, segurando a perna dela junto de sua cintura num movimento (e nesta hora Gina entendeu o porquê da fenda no vestido), os minutos se tornaram horas, uma eternidade para a ruiva enquanto ela estava nos braços do loiro que a guiava no tango, sentiu que a música se findava quando Draco segurou-a firme pela cintura, tombando-a para trás, segurando a perna direita dela dobrada ao lado de sua cintura e, trazendo o abdômen dela de volta num movimento sutil, porém não menos envolvente, quando a música deu seu acorde final. O rosto dos dois ficaram extremamente perto, tão perto que um podia sentir a respiração do outro, Draco soltou a perna dela, e com a mão que segurara a perna, agora passava pela nuca da ruiva, trazendo o rosto dela para mais perto e começando um beijo.

Para Draco, sentir aquele gosto novamente era prazeroso, excitante, era uma sensação sem igual, ele sentia algo, como um calafrio, correr pelo seu corpo enquanto se deliciava com aquele néctar. Para Gina, a sensação era inesperadamente esperada, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo enquanto sentia o gosto ardente de paixão dos lábios do loiro, a sensação fora diferente da que ocorrera na casa de praia, desta vez estava sendo extremamente prazerosa, reconfortante, envolvente, a ruiva teve que assumir que houve uma química perfeita entre os dois que agora estava selada no beijo. Separaram os lábios quando ouviram poucas palmas ao fundo, os outros clientes os aplaudiam pela dança que fora excepcional e, aparentemente pelo beijo que mostrara o quão o tango era envolvente, assim como a paixão. Retornaram à mesa, o homem com uma satisfação sem igual, com uma sensação de reciprocidade, de que tudo aquilo que sentia dentro de si durante todo este tempo estivesse, finalmente, se mostrando; Gina estava confusa, mas ao olhar o rosto do loiro, sorriu encantadoramente, segurando firme a mão dele até quando se sentou novamente, e encarou Draco serenamente.

"Você deseja algo mais?" – perguntou Draco, colocando uma das mãos sobre a mesa, próxima a de Gina

"De comer? Não, obrigada" – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo

"Gostou do tango?"

"Sim, a banda é excelente."

"Não foi em relação a isso, foi em relação a isso." – o loiro disse, levantando de sua cadeira, passando a mão pela nuca de Gina, encarando-a fundo os olhos castanhos dela, agachando-se um pouco, acariciou-lhe a pele e sorriu de lado, roçando seus lábios nos de Gina e começando um beijo calmo

A ruiva não se opôs, muito pelo contrário, passou a mão pela nuca do loiro, despenteando os cabelos rigorosamente penteados do loiro, sentir o gosto da boca de Draco era prazeroso, aquecia-lhe o corpo por dentro, aquecia-lhe o coração, causava-lhe arrepios, a mão do homem em sua nuca fazia carinhos que causavam uma reação inexplicável para a ruiva. Draco aproveitava cada milímetro da boca de Gina, sentindo aquele gosto que antes definira como morangos com champagne, agora não sabia dizer o que era exatamente, e nem se importava, queria continuar sentindo aquele gosto e aquela sensação dentro de si. Permaneceram um pouco mais no restaurante e depois, Draco foi levar Gina em casa, não deixando que ela saísse do carro sem um último beijo da noite. A mulher entrou em casa, retirou o casaco, subiu para o quarto, retirou o vestido e colocou a camisola, passou a mão pelos lábios relembrando-se do beijo e sentiu-se ridícula, parecendo uma adolescente que dera o primeiro beijo, soltou os cabelos, puxou as cobertas e deitou-se, fechou os olhos e tentava dormir, mas o perfume de Draco estava impregnado em seu nariz, o gosto da boca dele não saía de sua cabeça.

Draco chegou na mansão pouco tempo depois que deixara a ruiva em casa, ao entrar ouviu Lyra lhe gritar do andar de cima, enquanto subia as escadas ralhou com um dos empregados pelo fato de serem quase meia-noite e a pequena ainda não estar dormindo, entrou no quarto da filha que lhe pediu colo com palavras e fez uma manha que Draco entendeu como a vontade de dormir no quarto dele; adentrou ao quarto colocou a filha sobre a cama, no mesmo momento, Lyra começou a pular.

"Filha, você vai cair." – Draco avisou ao que a menininha o encarou e sorriu, pulando uma última vez e sentando-se

Draco retirou a roupa, sentiu que o perfume de Gina permanecera em sua camisa e cheirou-a brevemente e colocou-a no cesto de roupa para lavar, vestiu a calça do pijama e foi se deitar, colocou alguns travesseiros na beirada do lado onde Lyra estava deitada o olhando, sorriu para a menina e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga dela, a garotinha gargalhava. O homem pegou a filha no colo.

"Vem cá." – disse a ela, enquanto abria a sacada com a filha sonolenta no colo – "Olha a lua."

A pequena olhou para onde o pai apontava e apontou também, o homem sorriu e entrou com ela minutos depois, deitou-se e colocou a filha no colo, onde a pequena se aninhou com sono; Draco escorregou na cama para se deitar e aconchegou a filha na cama e no travesseiro ao lado dele, não conseguia parar de pensar em Gina e na noite que tivera ao lado dela, olhou para a filha que o observava, tentando manter os brilhantes olhos azuis abertos teimosamente, o homem acariciou a face delicada da filha, que agora fechara os olhos, respirara profundamente e adormecia tranqüilamente, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e a cobriu, cobrindo-se com um edredom diferente logo depois.

Na semana seguinte, continuaram se encontrando todos os dias, às vezes à noite, às vezes de dia, às vezes nos dois horários, na véspera do final de semana, Gina finalmente cortou os cabelos e, aproveitou para ter um "tempo de beleza", fazendo tudo que tinha direito no salão; ao chegar em casa, encontrou uma carta de Eurico Carmichael, marcando um almoço na segunda com ela, para que pudessem conversar, a ruiva ficou extasiada com o fato do almoço ter sido finalmente marcado desde que haviam se falado na festa de lançamento dos almanaques. Naquela noite iria jantar com Draco, mas só aceitara jantar com ele, se no sábado eles fizessem algo que ela havia planejado, o homem concordou um pouco receoso, mas acabou aceitando; a ruiva aprontou-se para jantar com o loiro, vestiu-se com uma saia, um suéter de gola role e um par de botas de cano longo e salto alto, passou a mão nas chaves do carro e na bolsa quando ouviu um estalido de aparatação vindo da sala, saiu do escritório preocupada, imaginando quem pudesse ser.

"Tia?!" – Teddy disse andando em direção ao escritório

"Ah Teddy! Que susto você me deu" – Gina disse saindo do escritório e indo em direção ao afilhado

"Desculpe." – o rapaz se desculpou, um pouco antes de abraçar a ruiva – "De visual novo. Ficou muito melhor, está parecendo ter a minha idade."

"Obrigada, querido. Como você está?"

"Bem e a senhora?"

"Bem também. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Geralmente às sextas-feiras você fica incomunicável." – Gina perguntou, saindo com o rapaz para a sala de estar

"Pelo que vejo, chego em má hora, você está saindo. Mas, não aconteceu nada, está tudo bem, é só que eu precisava confirmar uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"A senhora pode ser minha madrinha de casamento? E eu posso mesmo ir à festa de aniversário do Charlie?"

"Eu adoraria ser sua madrinha de casamento, Ted" – e abraçou ao rapaz – "Com tantos anos indo na Toca, você ainda tem dúvidas de que seja bem vindo lá?" - Teddy riu quando Gina lhe perguntou se tinha dúvidas e a abraçou uma vez mais

"Deixe-me ir, ou te atrasarei." – disse e sacou a varinha – "Tia, onde você vai chique assim? Pra balada?"

"Que balada, Ted! Olha o respeito. Vou sair pra jantar." – respondeu Gina

"Sozinha?"

"Ted, Vic deve estar te esperando. E eu estou atrasada. Boa noite!"

"Ok, divirta-se" – Ted disse antes de desaparatar

Gina sorriu ao ver o afilhado desaparecer, lançou _protego_ na casa, saiu correndo e entrou no carro, dirigindo até a Mansão Malfoy, onde Draco pedira que ela se encontrasse com ele; demorou mais de 30 hora para chegar até lá, adentrou com o carro na mansão e o estacionou na garagem, um homem a esperava lá.

"Boa noite senhora Ginevra, o senhor Malfoy pediu que eu viesse recebe-la. Ele a está esperando dentro da casa. Por favor, acompanhe-me." – o mordomo dizia polidamente, indicando o caminho para ela por fora da casa

"Boa noite, obrigada por me acompanhar" – Gina agradeceu, ao chegarem à porta de ébano, o mordomo a abriu e abriu passagem para a ruiva

Ao adentrar, Gina ficou observando alguns detalhes do hall, o mordomo pediu-lhe a bolsa para guardar e o casaco que Gina vestira apressadamente pouco antes de sair do escritório ao ouvir o estalido do aparatar de Ted na sala; a mulher retirou o casaco e o entregou ao mordomo, agradecendo-o com um sorriso e se virando para a escada ao ouvir o barulho que os sapatos italianos de Draco faziam ao se chocarem com o granito do chão.

"Visual novo?" – Draco perguntou ao se aproximar dela

"Sim. Para dar uma mudada." – Gina respondeu com um sorriso enquanto o loiro passava a mão pela cintura dela a guiando corredor a fora – "Aonde vamos?"

"Jantar." – respondeu o loiro enquanto guiava a ruiva pelos corredores até chegarem a uma grande sala, com paredes e tetos de vidro, exatamente no meio da mansão, lá havia uma piscina no centro, e num dos cantos havia uma mesa de jantar posta, com velas acesas, algumas rosas enfeitavam o lugar.

"Minuciosamente preparado. Bem ao estilo Malfoy" – a ruiva disse sorrindo

Draco sorriu malicioso, fechou a porta do cômodo, com a mão na cintura da ruiva, trouxe-a para mais perto, beijando-a apaixonado, sentindo aquele arrepio interno e externo percorrer-lhe o corpo. Sentaram-se à mesa para jantar, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

"Onde está Lyra?" – perguntou Gina ao terminar de jantar, enquanto se servia de mais vinho tinto

"Minha mãe passou alguns dias aqui durante esta semana e, ao voltar para a casa de campo ontem levou Lyra com ela. Mas eu tive de ir lá ontem à noite, hoje de manhã, porque a loirinha não parava de me chamar." – respondeu o loiro rindo, visivelmente alterado pelo vinho, assim como Gina

"Ela está falando muito?"

"Tecnicamente. Não conversa com muita coerência, mas conversa. Papai, vovó, fome, Scorpius. Quando voltamos da casa de praia ela chamava por seus filhos." – respondeu bebendo o vinho da taça duma vez só, o que fez Gina rir

"Ela gostou de lá. Querendo ficar bêbado, Malfoy?"

"Você me chamou de Malfoy"

"Não é esse o seu sobrenome?" – perguntou Gina sedutora

"É, assim como o seu é Weasley Potter." – respondeu sarcástico

"É." – respondeu Gina enquanto acompanhava Draco se levantar enquanto enchia mais a própria taça e a taça da ruiva – "Querendo me embebedar?"

"Talvez. A senhorita já ficou bêbada alguma vez?"

"Acho que sim" – respondeu a mulher, pegou sua taça e ficou de pé encarando os olhos cinzas de Draco

"Acho que sim?" – perguntou o homem a encarando desafiador – "Então você ficará, porque já passou da hora de você ter tomado um porre."

Gina gargalhou enquanto os dois continuavam bebendo vinho tinto desmoderadamente, Draco afastou a taça e beijou a ruiva com vontade, com paixão, com intensidade, a medida que a ruiva correspondia exatamente da mesma maneira; o pouco de vapor que saía da piscina e esquentava a sala, começavam a fazer com que os dois sentissem um pouco de calor. Largaram as taças sobre a mesa, enquanto se abraçavam mais apertado e se beijavam mais calorosamente, Gina afrouxou a gravata de Draco, retirando-a e deixando-a cair acidentalmente dentro da piscina.

"Minha gravata italiana" – choramingou Draco aparentemente afetado

"Descul..." – antes que Gina pudesse terminar de se desculpar por ter molhado a peça, o loiro lhe deu um beijo ao qual ela continuou correspondendo a altura.

O homem subiu as mãos pela cintura da mulher, subindo gradativamente o suéter que ela vestia, percebeu que a ruiva arrepiara levemente com o toque dele, ele se divertia subindo aos poucos a peça de roupa, enquanto se beijavam e ela se ocupava em desabotoar a camisa que ele vestia, passando a mão carinhosamente pelo peitoral dele; sorriram maliciosamente um para o outro, prosseguindo nas descobertas, o loiro guiou a ruiva para uma das espreguiçadeiras que havia na sala, sentando-a em seu colo, enquanto se beijavam e ele tentava retirar o suéter dela, ao que ela não permitiu de pronto, acariciou-lhe a perna por baixo da saia, uma vez que o restante estava encoberto pelas botas que ela calçava. Gina parou momentaneamente e encarou o loiro a sua frente, os cabelos estavam levemente desarrumados, o que dava a ele um ar mais jovial, mais inconseqüente, como ela se lembrava dele nos tempos de escola. Draco a observou pelo mesmo tempo em que ela o observava, os cabelos ruivos estavam levemente desgrenhados, mas encantadoramente sensuais, o novo visual dela a deixara simplesmente perfeita, ele entendera como uma mudança que ela teve de passar, para a nova fase da vida dela, que achava ele ter começado no momento em que começaram a sair juntos e, se concretizara com o início de um relacionamento. Sentia o toque de Draco em suas pernas, o toque dele era sutil e ao mesmo tempo avassalador, gerando arrepios constantes, o perfume dele era forte e marcante e a deixava simplesmente inebriada e irresponsável pela maior parte dos seus atos; a pele de Gina era sensível, era prazerosa de ser tocada, de acariciar, o homem queria apenas deixar-se ali naquela entrega de sentir a pele dela, na entrega de sentir a pele dela entrar em contato com a sua, o que ainda não havia acontecido. Retirou-a de seu colo, encostando-a na espreguiçadeira e beijando-a apaixonado, debruçou-se levemente sobre ela, segundos depois de finalmente conseguir tirar-lhe o suéter e retirar a própria camisa, a pele dela era quente e ao entrar em contato com a sua, parecia que estavam em chamas, a pele alva da ruiva era hipnotizante, acariciou de leve a barriga da ruiva e sorriu malicioso. Ao sentir o corpo de Draco praticamente sobre o seu, Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo todo, era uma sensação boa, era diferente do que já havia sentido, era de uma maneira diferente da que sentia quando Harry se debruçava sobre ela. _Harry_. Ao pensar isso, o estômago dela gelou e o clima que haviam criado desmoronou, quando Draco a beijou novamente, ela colocou as mãos no peitoral dele, afastando-o.

"O que houve?" – perguntou Draco num sussurro.

"Nada." – respondeu, ao que o homem voltou a beijá-la e ela o afastar sutilmente

"O que foi, Gi?" – perguntou o loiro acariciando-lhe a face

"Acho que estamos alterados de mais."

"E isso não é bom?"

"Se estivéssemos menos alterados."

"Tudo bem." – Draco disse por fim, beijando-a docemente, e entregando a ela o suéter e depois vestindo sua camisa, sem abotoa-la, resignado

"Já está tarde. É melhor que eu vá embora" – a ruiva disse, levantando-se da espreguiçadeira e se ajeitando

"Durma aqui. No quarto de hóspedes, está tarde para você dirigir." – tentou persuadi-la

"Draco, acho melhor não. Você me acompanha até a garagem?" – perguntou a ruiva, sabendo que o homem deveria estar contrariado, apesar de não estar demonstrando

"Vou pedir que tragam seu carro até a porta." – respondeu e saiu da sala, deixando a ruiva sozinha lá. A mulher cruzou os braços em volta do corpo enquanto observava a piscina e o leve vapor que saia dela, mexeu nos cabelos agora curtos e se perdeu em pensamentos, de como fora tola de estragar aquele momento com Draco Malfoy ao relembrar e comparar ele com o marido falecido. Viu Draco retornar com cara de poucos amigos até a sala e depois ele ir até ela, ajudando-a a vestir o casaco e entregando-lhe a bolsa.

"Draco, algum problema?"

"Nenhum. Vamos, eu te acompanho." – disse sério e levemente grosso

Andaram juntos pelo corredor sem nada dizer, parecia que havia uma barreira de gelo entre os dois agora, apenas pelo fato de ela o ter barrado por estarem alcoolizados. O loiro abriu a porta e a viu entrar no carro, por a chave no contato e apontar a varinha pra si mesma, murmurar algo e o encarar.

"Não se esqueça de amanhã. Às três, no parque do centro." – a ruiva o lembrou e, por um instante ele pensou seriamente em não ir – "E não pense em não ir só, só, só por causa de hoje."

A ruiva disse antes de dar a partida no carro e dar um tchau já do portão, o loiro adentrou a mansão após bater a porta, subiu as escadas pisando forte e gritou do alto da escada para que arrumassem a sala da piscina, entrou no quarto, jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, o jantar fora ótimo e a noite tinha tudo para ser perfeita, e ele sabia que fora, só não queria admitir pelo fato deles não terem se envolvido a mais, e ele sabia que pra ela poderia ser muito cedo, adormeceu pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

No dia seguinte, Gina passou a manhã fazendo compras de Natal com Hermione, almoçaram juntas conversando animadamente enquanto comiam no Caldeirão Furado, quando a morena se levantou para ir ao banheiro antes da sobremesa chegar, a sineta da porta tocou anunciando a chegada de alguém, Gina virou o rosto sutilmente para ver quem havia entrado e espantou-se ao ver Draco adentrando o recinto, sentando-se ao bar e pedindo uma cerveja amanteigada, ao dar o primeiro gole, o homem virou para trás e viu Gina o encarando, piscou e virou-se de frente novamente.

"Gina?!" – chamou Hermione

"Oi, Mione" – Gina voltou a cabeça para a cunhada

"Viajando ali no loiro bebendo?" – perguntou a morena olhando discretamente para o loiro, ao perceber quem era, encarou Gina estupefata – "Gi, aquele homem é o Malfoy!"

"Isso, Mione. Dê bastante bandeira!"

"Dar bandeira!" – Hermione caiu na gargalhada – "Numa hora dessas, você estaria ouvindo das crianças: não me mata de vergonha, mãe!"

Gina gargalhou junto da cunhada e pouco depois saíram do Caldeirão Furado, indo para as respectivas casas com as compras de Natal, a ruiva se trocou e entrou no carro novamente, eram quase três e ela ia se encontrar com Draco no parque; dirigiu calmamente até lá, estacionou o carro atrás do dele, retirou uma sacola e adentrou ao parque, encontrando um Draco de calça jeans, suéter, sobretudo e cachecol sentado num dos bancos esperando por ela, tapou-lhe os olhos por trás.

"Adivinha quem é?"

"Ginevra." - a ruiva sorriu ao ouvir a resposta dele e sentou-se ao lado dele – "O que tem aí?"

"Algumas coisas pra gente."

"O que você quer fazer aqui?" – perguntou Draco um pouco sem paciência

"Passarmos uma tarde juntos." – respondeu Gina se levantando e puxando Draco

"Ginevra, não somos adolescentes para passar a tarde num parque, em pleno final de outono" – dizia contrariado, enquanto observava Gina arrumar uma manta no chão do parque, abaixo de uma árvore. A ruiva se sentou, e chamou Draco para se sentar – "Gina, está frio aqui."

"Draco, não seja fresco." – disse Gina o encarando. O homem sentou-se na manta ao lado dela, meio contrariado, encostando-se na árvore e cruzando os braços, Gina se virou de frente para ele e sorriu que nem uma criança. – "Tá bom, se você não quer, a gente vai embora." – disse a ruiva começando a se levantar, ao que Draco segurou-lhe o braço

"Tá bom, Ginevra. Tá bom. Você foi a todos os jantares, eu posso fazer isso." – disse contrariado e puxou-a de volta a se sentar – "O que tem de tão bom aqui?"

"Aprecie a vista e o tempo."

"Mas está frio."

"Draco, não reclame. Você está com dois casacos e um cachecol, você está bem quentinho."

"Gina..."

"Se for pra reclamar do frio não precisa nem falar."

"Quer jantar na noite de Natal em mim casa?" – Gina o encarou boquiaberta

"Mas, meus filhos..."

"Você, eles, os meus, minha mãe, minha tia e o neto dela." – Draco disse os braços cruzados, amaldiçoando a si próprio por ter esquecido as luvas de couro no escritório

"Você tem certeza?"

"Acho que tenho" – respondeu ele, encarando-a, Gina sorriu e o abraçou, ela parecia uma garotinha quando sorria

"Então, tudo bem." – respondeu Gina, sentando-se ao lado do loiro agora, ele passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela

O homem sentiu-se patético naquela situação, pareciam um casal apaixonado de adolescentes que namora e, não eram adolescentes, muito pelo contrário, ele tinha 39 anos e ela 38, mas ele se sentia completamente diferente quando estava com ela, parecia que algo dentro dele mudava, que ele deveria mudar mais do que já mudara durante os anos passados. A ruiva encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficaram olhando pro nada, enquanto crianças corriam entre as folhas e algumas pessoas caminhavam. Depois de alguns minutos, a ruiva se virou para conversar com ele, tentando o fazer rir e conseguindo em alguns momentos, foram embora do parque ao entardecer; o domingo passou rápido para ambos, Gina fora almoçar na casa dos pais como sempre e, Draco tivera uma reunião de negócios pela manhã e, à tarde fora buscar Lyra na casa de campo, onde Narcissa morava desde que Lucius morrera.

Na segunda pela manhã, Gina acordou ansiosa, hoje almoçaria com Eurico e estava louca para saber o que tanto ele queria conversar com ela, para sanar um pouco do nervosismo, a ruiva saiu para fazer uma caminhada, voltando quase duas horas depois, entrando diretamente no banho e vestindo-se para o almoço, que estava marcado para meio-dia. Chegou ao restaurante ao meio-dia em ponto, foi até a recepcionista, enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo, ajeitando-os rapidamente.

"Sr. Carmichael." – disse Gina polidamente

"Sim, sra Ginevra, ele está a sua espera. Acompanhe-me, por favor" – a recepcionista disse, guiando Gina por entre as mesas e levando-a a uma mesa na área restrita, onde Eurico a esperava

"Eurico! Como está?" – a ruiva perguntou sorrindo

"Ginevra! Ótimo e você?" – perguntou o homem ao se levantar para cumprimentar a mulher que acabara de chegar – "Sente-se! Temos muito que conversar."

Gina se sentou à mesa, e inicialmente ficaram conversando sobre família, os filhos, os antigos tempos de quadribol. Eurico era um homem de mais ou menos 75 anos, era casado com a mesma mulher, pai de 5 filhos, avô de 11 netos, ex- jogador de quadribol, parou de jogar após ter sido golpeado por um balaço no braço esquerdo, o que acabou impossibilitando-o de jogar por ter afetado diretamente a coordenação dele. O homem se tornara presidente do Chudley Cannons pouco tempo depois de ter parado de jogar e, desde então o time, mesmo não sendo campeão, estava em boa fase, e entrou em ótima, quando ele acreditou no potencial de Gina e a contratou como artilheira, o que fez o time voltar às ótimas e se tornar um dos melhores novamente.

"Então Gina, vamos falar de negócios." – Eurico disse enquanto tomavam um café após o almoço

"Sim, Eurico. Adoraria saber o assunto dos negócios."

"Pois vou ser bem direto, então"

"Como preferir."

"O que acha de voltar a jogar no Chudley Cannons?" – perguntou Eurico colocando a xícara de café sobre o pires

"Como reserva?" – perguntou Gina segurando a xícara com as duas mãos agora

"Não querida Gina. Como titular." – respondeu o senhor com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Gina ficou estática, a xícara escorregou de suas mãos, caindo sobre a mesa, por sorte estava apenas com um restinho de café

"Como... como... titular? Você está brincando comigo, Eurico?" – perguntou estupefata.

"Não Ginevra, claro que não estou brincando. Você foi e é uma das melhores jogadores que já passaram pelo time, já foi nomeada melhor artilheira, só não foi à copa por causa da gravidez. Por Merlin, Ginevra! Estaria eu brincando com algo tão sério?" – perguntou Eurico encarando a ruiva que o olhava sem reação, mas os olhos castanhos dela brilhavam de uma maneira sem igual – "Então, o que me diz? Aceita ser novamente nossa artilheira ou não?"

"Tenho que falar com meus filhos."

"Os jogos são quase todos no período escolar, o que não a impossibilita de deixa-los sozinhos. Os que não forem, são poucos e como você sabe, você tem ingressos disponíveis nos melhores lugares do estádio."

"Eu aceito. Vou conversar com eles assim que chegarem para as festas do final de ano. Mas eu adoraria voltar a jogar. Eu aceito a proposta, mas se meus filhos não aceitarem..."

"Eles aceitarão, tenho certeza. Ter uma mãe jogadora é o desejo de qualquer adolescente. E ser filho de Gin, não é para qualquer um."

"Eles sempre disseram que queriam me ver jogar."

"Agora eles vão poder vê-la jogar. Quem sabe até na copa de quadribol"

"Na copa?"

"Sei que sempre foi o seu sonho, minha cara"

"É mais que um sonho, uma realização." – disse Gina apertando uma mão na outra e sorrindo

"Isto é um sim de fato, então?"

"Sim, é." – respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso largo nos lábios

"Bom, então nos encontremos na quarta-feira da próxima semana, aqui mesmo para acertarmos todos os detalhes e depois vamos assinar ao contrato, assim você começará o ano de uma maneira diferente?"

"Claro!"

"Querida Gin, tenho que ir. Tenho uma reunião com os designers dos novos uniformes, e o seu deverá entrar na lista. O nome que virá atrás, decidiremos semana que vem sim?" – perguntou o homem, chamando o garçom em seguida e pagando pelo almoço

"Eurico, eu..."

"Eu pago com todo prazer." – disse o homem gentilmente, puxando a cadeira para que ela se levantasse

"Não era preciso."

"Eu insisto."

"Obrigada, Eurico." – a ruiva agradeceu no momento em que abraçou o senhor para se despedir – "Até a quarta- feira então!"

"Até a quarta! Bom Natal!"

"Para você e sua família também, Eurico." – respondeu Gina enquanto vestia o casaco e colocava o cachecol ao ver o homem sair do restaurante.

A semana passou rapidamente para Draco e Gina, estavam se vendo apenas no jantar, pois com a proximidade do natal, tudo ficava mais corrido ainda, na sexta-feira se encontraram no almoço e mais tarde se viram na estação, ele trajando um terno, um sobretudo, uma capa e um cachecol com Lyra devidamente protegida do frio nos braços e, Gina trajando calça jeans, botas, suéter, casaco e cachecol, os cabelos soltos; ela sorriu para ele de longe antes do trem chegar e a plataforma ficar apinhada de crianças e adolescentes. Scorpius saltou do trem já com a mala por perto, abraçou ao pai e a irmã, que o chamava insistentemente; James, Al e Lily desceram do trem indo ao encontro da mãe, os três abraçaram a ruiva e falavam ao mesmo tempo rapidamente.

"Também senti saudades dos três, mas não consigo entender nada do que disseram" – Gina disse gargalhando

"Ah desculpa. Mãe, você cortou o cabelo?" – Lily perguntou surpresa

"Vocês gostaram?"

"Tá linda." – Al disse sorrindo e piscando para a mãe

"Gostava do seu cabelo grande, mas ficou bonita mesmo." – disse James, para contrariar

"Vocês vão pra Toca?" – perguntou um Gui entusiasmadíssimo

"Vamos. Mas vamos deixar as coisas em casa primeiro e depois vamos via flú, ok?" – Gina respondeu ao irmão, ao que os filhos não entenderam o porquê de irem para casa. Ao entrarem no carro, James logo se pronunciou

"Por que temos de ir para casa primeiro?"

"Preciso conversar com vocês." – a ruiva respondeu – "não é nada grave,mas é sério"

Os quatro entraram em casa, os meninos levaram as malas pros respectivos quartos e tiraram uma coisa ou outra e sentaram junto da irmã no sofá maior enquanto a mãe sentara na mesinha de centro, de frente para eles. A ruiva os encarou, sorriu um pouco ansiosa e começou a falar.

"Bom, o assunto é sério, mas não é nada grave"

"Mãããe, fala logo!" – James apressou a mãe

"Bem, na segunda-feira eu almocei com Eurico Carmichael e..."

"Eurico Carmichael?! O presidente do Chudley Cannons?" – perguntou James

"J, deixa a mamãe terminar de falar!" – retorquiu Al

"Sim, com ele mesmo. E ele fez uma proposta para voltar a jogar como artilheira, como nos velhos tempos. A maior parte dos jogos em que eu terei que viajar, vocês estarão em Hogwarts e, os jogos finais vocês estarão em casa, mas poderão ir assistir no camarote. Aceitei a proposta parcialmente, disse a Eurico que conversaria com vocês e daria a resposta na nossa próxima reunião, que será na quarta-feira." – Gina fez uma pausa e os encarou – "Então, o que vocês acham?"

"Perfeito! A gente vai poder ver você jogando!" – disse Al sorrindo abertamente – "Você foi eleita a melhor artilheira mãe! E nem chegou a jogar na Copa!"

"Mamãe! É ótimo! Ter uma mãe fashion e jogadora de quadribol ao mesmo é um sonho! Por mim, você começa a jogar hoje!" – concordou uma Lily entusiasmadíssima

"James, o que você acha?" – perguntou Gina encarando o primogênito que a olhava sem nada dizer

"O que eu acho? Acho simplesmente... Incrível! Minha mãe, a melhor artilheira dos últimos tempos, voltando a jogar é uma notícia maravilhosa." – o mais velho disse rindo e abraçando a mãe ao se sentar ao lado dela – "E eu tomarei conta deles quando você precisar"

"Até parece que é você quem cuida né?" – disse Lily rindo do irmão, dando um beijo no rosto dele e no da mãe

Depois de Gina contar mais alguns detalhes sobre a proposta prévia de Eurico, os quatro foram via flú para a Toca, onde Molly e Artur haviam organizado uma festa de aniversário atrasada para Charlie, que conseguira vir passar o Natal com a família neste ano. Ao saírem da lareira na Toca, todos os Weasley estavam lá, os seis filhos, com as famílias, todos abraçando Charlie, que tinha os cabelos ruivos por cortar, mais fios brancos contrastavam com os ruivos desde a última vez que ela vira o irmão, algumas cicatrizes novas estavam mais aparentes do que antes; a ruiva viu os filhos irem abraçar o tio e o encherem de perguntas enquanto ela ia ao encontro da mãe e depois ao encontro do pai, que estava bem idoso, mas ainda era o velho Artur, a mulher abraçou ao pai.

"Ei papai! Como o senhor está?" – perguntou Gina sentando ao lado dele na cozinha

"Com saudade de você querida! Mas muito feliz de ver as crianças aqui." – respondeu Artur sorrindo

"Também estava com saudade sua, pai. Nos finais de semana os meninos alugam o senhor sempre." – Gina disse rindo

"Sim, sim, hoje com essa integração maior dos trouxas conosco, seus irmãos ficam desesperados para aprender a mexer nas coisas"

"E o senhor é o melhor para isso!" – respondeu Gina dando um beijo no rosto do pai, bem a tempo de Charlie se jogar na cadeira ao lado dela e a abraçar

"Minha irmãzinha!"

"Charlie! De irmãzinha eu não tenho mais nada!" – disse a ruiva gargalhando

"Merlin! Como Lily está a sua cara! Assustei quando ela veio me abarcar, me chamando de tio Charlie"

"Sim, ela está a cara de Gina. Que seus irmãos não me ouçam, mas de todos os netos, acho que Lily é a que mais parece conosco, por ser exatamente como você." – Artur disse em sussurros, o que fez Charlie sorrir ao concordar e Gina ficar ruborizada

"Papai, que os outros não saibam. Principalmente Ron, vocês sabem como ele é." – a ruiva disse se levantando da cadeira – "Vou ajudar mamãe"

Gina se levantou e ajudou a mãe a terminar de por a mesa para que jantassem, era incrível como Molly ficava feliz ao ver a casa cheia, com os filhos e netos e namorados e namoradas dos netos, se contasse quantas pessoas estavam sentadas à mesa, daria por volta de 20 pessoas ou um pouco mais; apesar do frio, a noite estava agradabilíssima, em dois dias seria Natal e estaria nevando. A festa de aniversário de Charlie durou até depois da meia-noite, quando todos foram embora; na manhã seguinte, Gina foi até a editora, finalizar alguns trabalhos, já conversara com o presidente e explicara a proposta e ele aceitara sorrindo e dizendo que melhor que tê-la por trás das edições, era tê-la nas fotos das edições. Ao retornar para casa, fez um almoço rápido enquanto olhava a correspondência, e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma carta endereçada a todos eles, ao abrir viu que era um convite para o jantar da véspera de Natal na casa de Draco, sorriu e, quando os filhos adentraram a cozinha para almoçar, entregou a eles; James fechou a cara ao ver a carta.

"Nós não vamos né?" – perguntou o rapaz

"Por que não?" – perguntou Lily encarando o irmão

"Eles são Malfoys." – respondeu James convicto enquanto se servia

"E qual o problema?" – perguntou Albus encarando o irmão

"Eles passaram as férias com a gente e foi legal, J." – Lily retorquiu

"Vocês podem ir, eu vou passar a véspera com o padrinho." – respondeu James olhando para a mãe

"Não, você não vai passar com Ron. Eles jantam com os pais de Hermione e você não foi convidado. Você irá jantar conosco na casa dos Malfoy." – disse a ruiva séria

"Não, não vou" – respondeu James

"Vai sim!"

"Não vou!"

"James Sirius, você vai jantar sim conosco." – Gina disse áspera - "Eles fazem questão da presença de todos nós e, o que será uma noite para quem passou 15 dias. Se você realmente tivesse algo contra eles por sua conta, você teria motivos mais coerentes, James."

"Mas, mãe..."

"Nada de mas, está decidido. Três votos contra um. Agora almoce" – disse séria dando a palavra final.

James passou algumas horas sem conversar com a mãe, até que a viu mexendo numas caixas que ficavam no porão, com coisas dela de quando jogava quadribol antes dele nascer, desceu ao recinto para ajuda-la e arrancar da mãe todos os detalhes de como era jogar profissionalmente, a ruiva sorriu com o interesse do filho e ficou contando a ele como era, com quem jogara, em quem fizera gols. O rapaz tinha muita coisa parecida com Ron, pelo fato do ruivo ser padrinho dele, mas também era arteiro e esperto como os homens de quem recebera o nome, fazia qualquer coisa para proteger a mãe e os irmãos, mesmo que não soubesse o que fazer exatamente.

A véspera de Natal chegou mais rápido que Draco poderia imaginar, Narcissa já estava na Mansão e o ajudava com os detalhes do jantar, que o loiro insistia que tinha de ser perfeito, mais do que normalmente era, além de sua tia Andrômeda e o neto dela, Ted, Gina e os três filhos viriam também; a verdade é que ele não acreditara que eles realmente viriam, uma vez que o filho mais velho de Gina demonstrava não gostar dele e nem de Scorpius e Lyra, mas Gina deveria ter arrumado um bom motivo para fazer o filho vir, ou ele não viria. O loiro estava ansioso por ver a ruiva, desde que as crianças haviam chegado para o Natal que ele não a vira, a ansiedade era tanta que Draco havia ido na cozinha várias vezes para conferir como o jantar estava sendo feito.

"Draco, está tudo nos conformes, saia da área da cozinha e venha até o escritório." – ouviu-se Narcissa dizer do corredor que levava ao escritório, o homem saiu da cozinha e encontrou com a mãe no escritório, ele fechou a porta e observou a mãe que estava sentada graciosamente no divã

"O que a senhora deseja, mãe?" – perguntou o loiro a encarando

"Que você pare de ir na cozinha e vá resolver outras coisas que não tenham ligação com o jantar de hoje." – respondeu Narcissa

"Não tenho a resolver, se a senhora mesmo viu, tudo da empresa está nos conformes, tudo legalizado, rendendo da melhor maneira possível. O que eu tenho para resolver?" – perguntou meio impaciente

"O que há entre você e Ginevra?" – perguntou Narcissa se aprumando no divã sem deixar de encarar o filho, mesmo com quase 60 anos, a loira era uma mulher lindíssima, seus cabelos longos caiam-lhe graciosamente pelos ombros, seu olhar ainda era austero e jovial, e sua voz se mantinha a mesma, algumas vezes, a idade apontava no rosto da mulher, mas ela não se deixava abalar por isso

"Nada." – respondeu Draco

"Não me esconda nada. Eu sei que você está envolvido com ela." – disse a mãe encarando o filho – "Nunca o vi tão preocupado assim com um jantar. Você está diferente desde que voltou da casa de praia deles em agosto. Não me preocupo com a amizade entre Scorpius e Albus, e muito menos com a queda aparente de Scorpius com a filha de Ginevra, Lily. Ele é jovem e representa a nova geração da família Malfoy."

"Mãe, não há com o que se preocupar comigo. Não tenho 14 anos como meu filho...

"Você tem 39 anos, Draco. É divorciado, tem dois filhos e nunca amou na vida." – Narcissa disse séria, andando em direção ao filho, segurou as mãos dele, o que deixou Draco um pouco assustado – "Sei que pode parecer ridículo, Draco, já que você nunca viu um momento de demonstração de amor entre seu falecido pai e eu, mas eu o amava, assim como ele a mim, quando estávamos sozinhos, ele era o melhor homem do mundo, o mais apaixonado, mais devoto a uma única mulher, e eu o era para ele também. Amei-o desde o primeiro momento que o vi, e ele era mais velho que eu, não passamos mais que dois anos juntos em Hogwarts, mas sempre o amei e ele sempre amou a mim, por mais impossível que possa parecer. Maior que o meu amor por ele, é o meu amor por você, filho meu, ainda que os dois amores sejam diferentes"

"Mãe, eu nunca pensei que fosse assim" – disse Draco, sem emitir emoções em sua voz rouca e arrastada

"Sempre foi assim. Ele pode não ter sido o melhor pai e o melhor marido nos últimos anos da vida dele, Lucius era muito orgulhoso e conservador em suas opiniões e atitudes e, colocou-nos em perigo quando nos fez seguir aquele louco, mas em nenhum momento ele deixou de nos amar."

"Onde a senhora está querendo chegar? Eu já perdoei meu pai por tudo"

"Estou querendo dizer, que por mais que você não tenha tido exemplos de amor explícito em sua vida, tenha se casado com alguém que não amasse, e que esse sentimento possa parecer um veneno, você ainda tem tempo para amar alguém e, ao que me parece, você está amando. Ainda que não vá admitir"

"Como a senhora sabe que estou me envolvendo com Ginevra?"

"Desconfiava, pois os criados me contam tudo, principalmente os elfos." – respondeu a mulher acariciando a face do filho – "Agora tenho certeza, você acabou de confirmar."

Draco sorriu, e correspondeu ao abraço que a mãe iniciara. Estaria mesmo ele amando Gina? Era o que parecia, e pelo que a mãe falara, não haveria problemas se Gina e ele tivessem um relacionamento realmente sério. Ao sair do escritório para fazer Lyra parar de chamá-lo, deu de cara com o filho.

"Você estava escutando atrás da porta?" – perguntou ríspido

"Você e a mãe do Al estão saindo?" – perguntou o filho o encarando

"Scorpius, não é educado o que você acaba de fazer."

"Quando você ia me contar que vocês estavam juntos?"

"Scorpius, não me faça coloca-lo de castigo."

"Quando você fez isso?"

"Desde quando você é insolente com seu pai?"

"Desde quando eu sou exatamente como ele."

"Scorpius, não me deixe irritado."

"Pai, você está ou não com a mãe de Al?" – insistiu o filho

"Depois a gente conversa." – Draco encerrou o assunto

"Papaaaaaaai" – gritou Lyra correndo em direção ao pai

"Oi, Lyra!" – Draco disse pegando a filha no colo – "Vá se preparar para o jantar. Mãe, a senhora vai começar a se arrumar?"

"Sim. Estou subindo para o meu quarto, vamos comigo Scorpius?" – perguntou Narcissa para o neto, que estava atônito, ao passar pelo neto que estendera o braço para ela, sussurrou para ele – "Sim, eles estão saindo. Mas é segredo"

Os Malfoy arrumaram-se elegantemente para o jantar, não muito formal, Lyra usava um vestido de organza vermelho assim como a fita nos cabelos, Scorpius usava uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e uma camisa social de riscas finas por cima, Draco usava uma calça social e uma camisa social com as mangas dobradas até antes do cotovelo e com alguns botões abertos e, Narcissa trajava um vestido vinho, não muito decotado, não muito comportado, que lhe deixava mais nova, mas ao mesmo tempo realçava sua beleza de meia-idade.

James fez mais hora para se arrumar do que Lily e Gina juntas, mas quando finalmente ficou pronto, estavam em tempo para ir ao jantar, entraram no carro e a ruiva dirigia calmamente enquanto os filhos cantavam e conversavam durante o caminho, chegaram na mansão pouco antes das sete, desceram do carro na garagem e foram guiados pelo mordomo até o hall de entrada, onde foram recebidos por uma Lyra empolgadíssima e um Draco tentando faze-la parar de correr pela casa, Gina sorriu ao vê-lo e retirou o casaco que o mordomo pegou com prazer.

"Boa noite" – disse Draco indo até eles – "Chegaram a tempo, o jantar ainda não está pronto. Minha mãe e a irmã dela estão conversando na sala de estar, Scorpius e Ted estão na sala de jogos, Lyra está correndo de um lado para o outro e eu estou tentando faze-la parar."

"Boa noite, sr Malfoy." – responderam Lily e Al juntos; o garoto vestia uma calça jeans e um suéter muito bem feito na cor verde folha e a menina vestia um vestido tomara que caia rosa claro, com uma fita branca logo abaixo dos seios e um bolero de lã fininha branco

"Boa noite" – respondeu um James meio frio, que vestia uma calça jeans clara e um suéter vermelho por cima duma camisa social branca

"Boa noite, Draco" – respondeu Gina, ao que o homem tentou não parecer embasbacado ao ver Gina trajar um vestido verde escuro de decote quadrado, a ruiva pegou Lyra no colo e deu-lhe um beijo nas bochechas

"A sala de jogos é à esquerda no final do corredor, serão chamados quando o jantar for servido." – disse para os filhos de Gina, quando os viu sumir no corredor, beijou a mão de Gina sedutoramente e roubou-lhe um beijo nos lábios, o que fez a loirinha gargalhar no colo da ruiva

"Draco!" – Gina ralhou com ele, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, ao que o homem a guiou para a sala de estar, onde a mulher pode ver Andrômeda vestida elegantemente, e, finalmente conheceu Narcissa e, não fora enganada quando disseram que ela era lindíssima mesmo após tantos anos

"Ginevra e os filhos chegaram, eles estão na sala de jogos. Lyra finalmente parou de correr" – disse Draco cordial

"Boa Noite Andrômeda. Boa noite sra. Malfoy, prazer em conhece-la" – disse Gina estendendo a mão para Narcissa

"Chame-me de Narcissa. Um prazer conhece-la também." – a loira respondeu apertando a mão de Gina – "Minha neta está eufórica hoje."

"Lyra é um amor de criança, há um bom tempo não a vejo e já notei o quanto ela cresceu" – a ruiva disse sentando-se elegantemente no sofá e colocando Lyra em seu colo, a loirinha falva coisas incompreensíveis enquanto mexia na gargantilha que Gina usava.

Narcissa observava o filho enquanto eles conversavam na sala de estar tomando drinques, e estava mais do que na cara que Draco sentia algo por Gina, afinal aqueles olhos azuis frios, brilhavam só de vê-la falar e ainda mais quando ela sorria. Pouco tempo depois, o mordomo avisou que o jantar estava servido, foram para a sala de jantar onde Ted e os adolescentes adentraram poucos minutos depois deles, sentaram-se à mesa e foram servidos, ao que Draco levantou a taça, e propôs um brinde.

"Brindemos ao Natal e aos nossos convidados" – disse Draco erguendo a taça de vinho tinto e sendo acompanhado por todos, inclusive por James

"Ao Natal!" – todos disseram segundos antes de ouvirem passos virem do corredor e o mordomo entrar desesperado na sala de jantar

"Sr. Malfoy, falei que ela não poderia entrar aqui, que não era bem-vinda" – o mordomo dizia apressado, Draco levantou-se da cadeira, colocando o guardanapo sobre a mesa, todos olharam em direção ao mordomo

"De quem você está falando?" – perguntou Draco imaginando a resposta

"Feliz Natal, Draco _querido_!" – disse Asteria Greengrass ao adentrar a sala de jantar e encarando o ex-marido com um sorriso levemente debochado no rosto

**

* * *

**

N/A:

E aí?o que acharam deste capítulo?

Acho que não respondeu a...nada ;P

Mas nos próximos,muita coisa será respondida ok?Espero reviews! beijinhos


	8. Capítulo Oitavo

**N/A:** _Olá!Desculpem-me pela demora imensa em postar este capítulo!Confesso que estive envolvida com tantas coisas,quase perdi a história,fiquei sem computador,tudo aconteceu,mas aqui estou postando o oitavo capítulo desta fic que me comprometi a escrever e que me tem dado orgulho!_

_Espero que algumas respostas sejam respondidas e que desejos tenham sido atendidos!_

_Espero reviews!E prometo tentar não me demorar muito para postar o próximo e para finalizá-la também!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Oitavo**

Quando Scorpius viu sua mãe adentrar a sala de jantar, jogou o guardanapo de linho sobre a mesa e saiu em passos apressados, sendo seguido primeiramente por Lily e depois por Albus; James ficou estático, inicialmente não queria ir, mas ao encontrar com Teddy lá, acabou gostando da companhia dos Malfoy e, ficou embasbacado quando a ex-mulher do sr. Malfoy adentrou a sala, não podia negar que ela era bonita, mas seu rosto não era nada simpático, ficou observando a cena até que Lyra começou a chorar ao seu lado; Narcissa se levantou e já ia em direção ao filho e Asteria quando Andrômeda a impediu, sussurrando algo ao ouvido da loira, o que a fez parar e se sentar novamente. Gina olhava para a mulher atônita, sentia que deveria estar da cor dos cabelos, de nervosa, mas o choro de Lyra desviou sua atenção de Draco e Asteria para a pequena que estava sentada ao lado de James.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou Draco em tom baixo para Asteria, que o encarava desafiador, o homem pode ver um anel de brilhantes no anelar esquerdo da mulher a sua frente

"Vim ver _meus_ filhos. Pensei que vocês estariam aqui sozinhos e sem companhia, mas vejo que me enganei." – disse Asteria dando uma olhada enviesada para os que estavam sentados à mesa

"Lembre-se que Scorpius e Lyra não são mais _seus_ filhos. São _meus_." – o loiro disse sério, pegando Asteria pelo braço e arrastou-a para o escritório, ao fechar a porta do aposento, encarou a mulher novamente, sentindo grande asco dela – "Você deixou bem claro que não os queria quando nos separamos, isso inclui em vê-los, a não ser que eles queiram vê-la."

"Eu os pari."

"E os abandonou quando assinou ao divórcio. Você deixou claro que não queria saber deles. E agora aparece aqui, em pleno Natal, falando que quer vê-los. Você os viu, de longe e isso é mais do que suficiente." – Draco falou ríspido – "O que mais você quer?"

"Não te engano mesmo não é?" – Asteria disse aproximando-se perigosamente de Draco, acariciando o rosto do homem, que desviou violentamente e saiu de perto dela

"Diga logo o que você quer. Tenho convidados e você está estragando o jantar da véspera de Natal."

"Quero o resto do dinheiro que falta." – respondeu Asteria se sentando sobre a mesa

"Por que você não some de uma vez?" – perguntou Scorpius adentrando a sala e encarando a mãe

"Scorpius querido, estava com saudade de você." – Asteria disse indo até o filho

"Não me abrace, você não está com saudades." – Scorpius respondeu enérgico – "Você está estragando o nosso Natal."

"Scorpius, filho. Você não precisa... " – Draco tentou interpela-lo

"Não, pai. Eu preciso dizer isso." – o loirinho disse sério – "Você foi embora e nem se importou com Lyra ou comigo, você nunca se importou. Ainda bem que Lyra não tem idade suficiente para se lembrar de você." – disse Scorpius virando as costas e batendo a porta logo atrás de si

"Treinou bem ele, Draco" – Asteria disse enquanto Draco lhe entregava um saquinho de veludo preto

"Não treinei. Scorpius disse o que queria. E, se quer saber, você mereceu." – Draco disse sério – "Aí está, nada a mais, nada a menos. Se quiser conferir fique à vontade. Eu não te devo mais nada e você não aparece na vida de meus filhos e nem na minha _nunca_ mais."

"Com prazer." – Asteria disse lançando um feitiço de conferência no saquinho e ao ver que estava correto, colocou o saquinho dentro da bolsa e saiu do escritório – "Até nunca mais"

Draco retornou a sala de jantar onde todos estavam calados, sem comer e nem comentar nada do ocorrido a minutos atrás, Lyra parara de chorar, Scorpius, Albus e Lily estavam sentados novamente, Gina estava em sua cor normal novamente e Narcissa estava com seu habitual ar deslumbrante. Voltaram a comer e a conversar, como se nada tivesse ocorrido, ainda que Scorpius estivesse mais calado que o normal, após a sobremesa, os jovens se dispersaram para a sala de jogos, Lily levara Lyra que adorara a brincadeira que a ruiva fizera com ela e, incrivelmente, a loirinha não parava de falar com a ruivinha. Narcissa e Andrômeda foram para a sala de estar conversar enquanto tomavam licor, o que Andrômeda dizia ser um hábito dos Black nunca abandonado por ela; Draco e Gina tiveram oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos, ao que o loiro foi até o escritório, Gina se encaminhou até a gigantesca árvore de Natal que estava armada na sala, muito bem decorada, com anjinhos que cantavam, bolas que eram hora prateadas, hora douradas e luzinhas sincronizadas, que a ruiva pôde ver que eram minúsculas fadinhas do Natal que voavam em torno da árvore, retirou os presentes da bolsa, retornou-os ao tamanho real e os colocou sob a árvore.

"O que é isso?" – perguntou Draco ao retornar com um estojo retangular de veludo na mão

"Fadinhas do Natal" – Gina respondeu, depois de colocar os presentes, ficou contemplando-as fascinada

"Não Gina, eu sei que são fadas de Natal." – ele disse estendendo a mão para auxilia-la a se levantar – "Eu me referia ao que você acaba de colocar sob a árvore"

"Obrigada." – Gina agradeceu em relação à ajuda – "São presentes meus e das crianças para vocês"

"Você não precisava"

"Precisava sim, vocês vão gostar" – afirmou a ruiva ao que Draco lhe entregou o estojo, pousando a mão na cintura dela. Gina abriu o estojo e seus olhos ficaram maravilhados com a lindíssima pulseira trançada de ouro branco, amarelo e vermelho, ela sorriu e o encarou, esticando o pulso para que o homem colocasse a pulseira nela. – "É linda! Obrigada!"

Draco sorriu satisfeito com os cantos dos lábios, aproveitando-se que uma de suas mãos retornara a cintura da ruiva, puxou-a para mais perto, roçando seus lábios nos dela, iniciando calmamente um beijo forte, quente, carregado de prazer e que Gina imediatamente respondeu a altura, passando a mão pela nuca do homem e aproveitando cada gostinho da boca dele. Perderam-se nos lábios um do outro, sem nem ao menos se lembrar que todos estavam presentes, principalmente os filhos de Gina.

James queria ir para casa, ainda mais depois que Teddy anunciara que iria embora com a avó, estava tarde e pela manhã ele tinha compromisso, o Potter mais velho saiu da sala de jogos, sendo seguido por Lyra que insistia em o chamar a todo o momento; Gina e Draco ainda se beijavam quando James veio pelo corredor, sendo interpelado pela loirinha que o chamava e esticava os braços para ele.

"_Ames...Ames_! papai!" – Lyra dizia para o garoto

"Ok. Eu te levo ao seu pai" – James respondeu ao pegá-la no colo

Gina saiu do beijo sobressaltada ao ouvir a voz do filho e de Lyra, passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitou o vestido e se aproximou da árvore, bem a tempo do garoto adentrar a contra sala e os encarar, um pouco desconfiado.

"Sr. Malfoy, Lyra o está chamando" – James disse entregando a garotinha ao pai

"Obrigado, James" – agradeceu Draco pegando a filha no colo

"Mãe, podemos ir?" – o garoto pediu indo até a mãe – "Teddy e Andrômeda estão indo também e, amanhã cedo temos que ir para a casa da vovó"

"Ok querido, chame seus irmãos. Já está tarde mesmo, fica pior para dirigir" – Gina concordou sorrindo para o filho e, quando ele saiu da sala, a ruiva virou-se para Draco – "É melhor irmos e, quase fomos pegos"

"Você precisa contar aos seus filhos logo." – disse Draco, enquanto Lyra estava recostada no colo do pai, quase adormecida

"É, eu vou conversar com eles" – Gina disse um pouco incrédula, o que não passou despercebido por Draco – "Tchau Lyra, Papai Noel vai trazer muitos presentes" – disse a ruiva a loirinha que sorriu cansada, Gina deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha

"Eu falo sério. Scorpius desconfiou" – o loiro disse a encarando enquanto saíam da contra-sala, indo se encontrarem com Narcissa e Andrômeda na sala – "E minha mãe já sabe"

Gina sentiu um frio na espinha quando Draco falou que a mãe dele sabia, ao entrarem na sala, Andrômeda e Teddy já vestiam seus casacos e preparavam-se para sair, enquanto Albus, Lily e Scorpius adentravam o cômodo por outra porta, Narcissa se levantou, abraçou a irmã e o sobrinho-neto, sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Narcissa, gostaria de agradecer a hospitalidade, mas meus filhos e eu também estamos de saída. Já está tarde." – Gina disse educadamente, indo até a loira deslumbrante e agradecendo-lhe

"Por que não ficam e dormem aqui? Propus isso para Andrômeda, ela ainda não respondeu. Quartos não são o problema" – a loira respondeu

"Cissa, não posso. Eu vou para Brighton amanhã pela manhã, almoçar com a família de meu querido Ted" – Andrômeda disse segurando a mão da irmã

"Eu vou com ela, tia Narcissa. Vovó não pode ficar dirigindo por tanto tempo." – Teddy disse sorrindo ao que abraçou a tia avó

"Obrigada Narcissa, mas amanhã almoçamos na casa de meus pais e, todos os filhos e netos vão e, como única filha, eu ajudo minha mãe a cozinhar. Mas, muito obrigada pelo convite." – Gina se desculpou e agradeceu o convite, virando-se para os filhos – "Lily, Al e J, estão prontos?"

"Boa noite, sra Malfoy. Obrigado pelo jantar" – agradeceu James de prontidão, louco para ir embora

"Obrigada, Sra Malfoy. O jantar estava uma delícia." – Lily agradeceu para Narcissa e depois se virou para Draco – "Obrigada sr Malfoy, sua casa é muito bonita. A árvore de Natal está linda"

"Assim como o seu sorriso, Lily" – Draco disse cortês, ao que a garota de 12 anos ruborizou violentamente.

"Assim você não nega o nosso sobrenome, filha" – disse Gina brincando com a menina que agarrara o braço da mãe com o elogio de Draco, Narcissa sorriu e piscou para o filho

"Obrigado Sra Malfoy. O jantar foi muito bom mesmo, como todos os outros. Obrigado, Sr Malfoy, por nos receber novamente" – Al agradeceu muito educadamente, ao que James revirava os olhos nas órbitas com o agradecimento do irmão

"Por que vocês não dormem aqui?" – perguntou Scorpius

"Não podemos, querido." – Gina disse e olhou para Draco, que lhe piscou um dos olhos ao que Lyra levantou a cabeça rapidamente, batendo no queixo do pai, começando a chorar. Gina pegou a garotinha no colo e tentava acalma-la – "Draco, ponha um pouco de gelo que não fica roxo"

"Obrigado pela preocupação." – respondeu o loiro, massageando o maxilar – "Minha filha me nocauteia e ela quem recebe mimo"

"Ela ainda tem graça, Draco." – Narcissa brincou – "Ninguém mima homem velho e barbado"

"É, pai" – Scorpius concordou tentando não rir, enquanto os outros riam disfarçadamente.

"Pronto Lyra, já passou" – Gina disse acariciando a cabecinha da loirinha em seu colo, que estava com o rosto afundado no pescoço dela, Draco tentou pegar a filha quando o mordomo trouxe os casacos dos Potter, mas a menina se recusou

"Não _queo_ papai!" – Lyra disse manhosa

"Quer a nana?" – perguntou Narcissa tentando pegar a neta para que Gina pudesse ir

"_Seve_" – Lyra respondeu, ao que Narcissa sorriu

"Serve. Boa resposta. Você não quer o papai, mas a nana serve" – Narcissa disse enquanto pegava a neta e a ajeitava em seu colo – "Dê tchau para nossos convidados, Lyra Ara"

"Tchau" – Lyra disse manhosa de sono

"E o que se deseja?" – perguntou Draco

"Papai to de mal" – Lyra respondeu

"Ta, eu percebi filha. Mas o que é amanhã e o que a gente deseja?" – insistiu Draco

"_Feli Natal_" – respondeu Lyra

"Feliz Natal!" – responderam todos quase em coro, ao que a menina sorriu

Andrômeda e Teddy saíram seguidos de Gina e os filhos, ao adentrarem no carro, Lily e James correram para o banco de trás, adormecendo logo depois que Gina pegou a estrada, Albus permaneceu acordado, e conversava com a mãe, tentando vencer o sono, para que desse tempo de chegar em casa; uma nesga de luz adentrou a janela do carro e espelhou-se na pulseira de Gina, chamando a atenção do moreno.

"Bonita pulseira, mãe" – elogiou Albus

"Obrigada."

"O sr Malfoy quem deu não foi?"

"Sim"

"Mãe, por que você e o sr Malfoy não assumem que estão juntos?" – perguntou Albus aos sussurros, com medo do irmão ouvir

"O que você está falando, Al?"

"Mãe, você não me engana. E Scorpius comentou comigo que você e o pai dele estão saindo, há um bom tempo já. Por que não contou para nós?"

"Pelo fato de seu tio Ron ter envenenado o bastante a cabeça de seu irmão sobre os Malfoy, o que está mudando, acredito eu. E, também porque não sei como faze-lo." – respondeu Gina sem encarar o filho, mas ciente de que os olhos verde-azeitona a fitavam sem descanso

"James sente ciúmes, mãe. E ele não pode impedi-la, papai nos fez prometer que faríamos de tudo e que não impediríamos a sua felicidade, mesmo que isso significasse um outro homem ao seu lado" – respondeu Albus colocando a mão sobre a mão da mãe no câmbio do carro

"Seu pai fez vocês prometerem isso?" – perguntou Gina, surpresa

"Sim, fez. Com razão, mãe." – concordou Al – "Papai nos conhecia muito bem, sabia de nossas fraquezas e do que poderíamos impor a você, como tio Ron está impondo a James."

"Al... Eu... eu.... eu não sabia dessa promessa" – Gina confessou

"Imaginei que não soubesse. Você não deixaria que nós prometêssemos isso a ele, mas já está prometido." – o garoto encarava a mãe – 'Mãe, quero fazer uma pergunta"

"Faça"

"A senhora está feliz?" – perguntou Albus sem rodeios

"É uma sensação muito boa estar com alguém que se preocupa e gosta de mínimos detalhes em nós."

"Está ou não feliz?"?

"Acho que sim." – respondeu Gina incrédula, e olhou nos olhos do filho

"Vai contar pra gente quando sobre vocês?" – perguntou Al novamente

"Depois do Natal?"

"Talvez seja melhor, James deve contar tudo para tio Ron e, a senhora será interrogada."

"É, eu sei. Mas seu irmão conta tudo assim para seu tio?"

"Conta. Chegam algumas cartas de tio Ron para ele em Hogwarts, Lily quem me conta." – Al contou rindo – "Apesar de serem da mesma casa, Lily e eu nos falamos mais"

"Porque vocês passaram mais tempos juntos quando James foi para a escola. Mas depois muda e fica tudo igual, apesar de que por mais que Ron e eu estivéssemos sempre juntos em tudo, nós brigamos demais" – Gina devaneou

"James é muito ciumento, não que eu não seja ciumento com Lily. Mas ela gostar do meu melhor amigo me tranqüiliza"

"Gostar do seu melhor amigo?" – Perguntou Gina, Albus arregalou os olhos – "Eu desconfiava, e também que Scorpius gosta dela"

"É, eu falei demais." – Al disse

"A história se repete." – Gina concluiu e riu – "A história se repete, Al"

"Verdade! Papai era o melhor amigo do tio Ron" – Al riu e olhou para os irmãos, apagados, um para cada lado

"Chegamos, finalmente" – a ruiva disse, estacionou o carro, abrindo a porta de trás e acordando os filhos – "Lily, James, chegamos. Vamos, vão dormir nas camas"

Adentraram a casa, cada um indo pro seu quarto, a ruiva esperou que os filhos se deitassem e colocou os presentes sob a árvore, um costume que Harry e ela costumavam fazer juntos, mas agora, ela continuava a fazer, pois era especial para ela e para as crianças, pouco depois que deitou, sentiu o colchão o abaixar e se virou para ver quem era, Lily, gostava de dormir ao lado da mãe no inverno, o que, às vezes, causava discussões durante a noite entre Harry e Gina. Ao amanhecer do dia, a ruiva se levantou para fazer o café da manhã, ao terminar de colocar a mesa ouviu os filhos descerem as escadas apressados, e gritarem ao verem os presentes que haviam ganhado, foi até eles e os abraçou em conjunto.

"Feliz Natal!" – a ruiva disse alegremente

"Mãããe!" – os três guincharam e Gina os soltou

"Os Malfoy fizeram a gentileza de nos mandar presentes" – observou Lily enquanto pegava um pacote dourado que refletia sua imagem e abri-lo cuidadosamente – "Nem dá vontade de abrir, de tão bem embrulhado!"

"Pare de frescuras, Lily" – James disse rasgando o papel do seu e abrindo sua caixa, que continha um conjunto de bolas de quadribol – "Incrível! O sr Malfoy tem um ótimo gosto!"

"Pelo menos de uma maneira você se simpatiza com ele" – Gina soltou sem querer, o que fez o filho a encarar, Al e Lily segurarem o riso

Al ganhara dos Malfoy um mini-laboratório de poções, já que Al era o aluno mais brilhante da matéria, Lily ganhara um vestido lilás de alcinhas e uma pulseirinha de ouro com um pingente de lírio pendurado. Gina ganhara dos filhos um vestido, fotos, caixa de chocolates da "Dedos de Mel"; pouco depois, os quatro se arrumaram para almoçarem n'A Toca, ao chegarem lá, estava aquela loucura, os seis filhos, quatro esposas, doze netos, cheiro de comida, Molly andando de um lado pro outro, Arthur pedindo que ela se acalme, como sempre.

"Gina querida!" – Molly disse, ou melhor, gritou ao ver a filha – "Olhe as batatas para mim, por favor?"

"Feliz Natal para você também, mamãe. Gostou do presente?" – Gina perguntou indo para a cozinha

"Adorei! Obrigada!" – Molly agradeceu – "Charlie! Traga a louça de Natal!"

"Oi pai! Feliz Natal!" – Gina disse ao pai, abraçando-o – "Como o senhor está? Gostou dos presentes de Natal?"

"Oi querida! Quase pensei que vocês não viessem!" – Arthur disse abraçando a filha, o sr. Weasley envelhecera é claro, mas depois que se aposentara, estava muito melhor de saúde e muito mais disposto, A Toca passara por uma reforma considerável, o que possibilitara o abrigo de todos os netos de maneira mais que confortável – "Onde você vai?"

"Pra cozinha olhar as batatas. Mal cheguei e mamãe já me enche de ordens" – a ruiva disse sorrindo enquanto tirava do bolso do suéter gelo uma gominha para prender o cabelo num pequeno rabo de cavalo, a pulseira que Draco lhe dera mexeu em seu braço, o que atraiu a atenção do pai

"Bela pulseira" – Observou Artur

"É, bela pulseira. Conte ao papai quem te deu, Gina" – Ron aproximou-se, a cara de poucos amigos. A ruiva o fitou com os olhos irritados

"Foi um presente de Draco, pai"

"Ele tem um bom gosto." – sr. Weasley sorriu simpático – "Lily está cada vez mais parecida com você e o vestido que ela está usando é bem bonito também, foram Draco e Scorpius que deram a ela também?" – perguntou segurando a mão da filha com suas duas mãos, o que deixou Ron nervoso

"Sim, sim. Ela adorou. James ganhou um conjunto de bolas de quadribol e Al um mini-laboratório" – completou Gina para o pai – "Jantamos na casa deles ontem, foi muito agradável, Teddy e Andrômeda estavam lá também"

"Que bom querida! Acho que você deve ir pra cozinha antes que sua mãe berre novamente" – Artur disse rindo e abraçou a filha indo para a sala abraçar os netos, Ron seguiu Gina até a cozinha, onde Fleur, Audrey e Angelina faziam alguma coisa do almoço, cumprimentou as cunhadas com um Feliz Natal e se pôs a preparar as batatas para a salada

"James me contou do jantar. Você se expõe muito ao ridículo" – Ron sussurrou para Gina – "Passar um papelão quando a ex _daquele_..."

"_Daquele_ o que?" – perguntou Gina com uma batata numa mão e a faca na outra

"Você sabe" – Ron resmungou por entre os dentes

"Se você ia chamá-lo de todos aqueles nomes que sempre diz, é preferível nem começar"

"Vai defender o _Malfoyzinho_?" – insistiu Ron, enquanto Gina picava as batatas em quatro

"Ron, não vou discutir com você no dia de Natal. Então, vá fazer algo de útil" – a ruiva disse rispidamente para o irmão, este a encarou furioso e saiu da cozinha pisando forte, passando por Hermione que acabara de entrar na cozinha com pratos para tortas.

O resto da manhã até a hora do almoço, Ron não falou com Gina, o que não fez muita diferença pra ruiva, o irmão sempre ficava assim e, não se importou com isso, já que James estava um pouco menos fechado para Draco, o que a tranqüilizava ao pensar que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que contar a eles. O almoço seguiu tranqüilo na medida do possível, 24 pessoas à mesa era algo que só acontecia na casa dos Weasley, e a nova sala de jantar comportava perfeitamente a numerosa família, após o almoço e a sobremesa, os netos se dispersaram, os irmãos ficaram conversando com os pais até todos se juntarem para o lanche da tarde e, logo após os filhos começaram a ir embora e, os netos a pedirem pra ficar.

"Mãe, a gente pode ficar?" – perguntou Lily para a mãe que já colocava o sobretudo gelo sobre o vestido azul claro e sobre o suéter da mesma cor do sobre tudo

"Vocês não darão trabalho para seus avós?" – Gina perguntou enquanto fechava o cinto do sobretudo

"Eles não de me dão trabalho algum" – Molly disse indo até a filha

"Mas os doze estão ficando, mamãe" – a ruiva rebateu

"Me dão menos trabalho do que vocês todos juntos" – Molly rebateu e os três Potter riram

"Ok! Vocês venceram, eles ficam. Por favor, não badernem de mais, eu venho amanhã pela manhã ok?" – Gina disse sorrindo, os filhos, mesmo estando grandes, adolescentes já, abraçaram-na como quando eram crianças – "Amo vocês três! Muito!"

"Também amamos você, mãe!" – os três responderam meio que em coro

"Comportem-se! Feliz Natal!" – a ruiva deu um beijo nos três, nos sobrinhos, nos irmãos e se demorou no abraço com os pais – "Amo vocês! Feliz Natal!".

Gina aparatou em casa, indo colocar na cozinha as porções que Molly a fez trazer e viu um pequeno bilhete junto das cartas, era de Draco.

"_Espero que o almoço em família tenha sido agradável. Vejo você hoje?_"

A ruiva apressou-se a pegar um pedaço da torta de chocolate que fizera e colocar em outro pote e aparatou na mansão Malfoy, tudo estava apagado e silencioso, Gina olhou em volta e começou a subir as escadas, o salto do sapatinho da mesma cor do suéter ecoou no degrau e a ruiva ouviu o ecoar dos sapatos italianos de Draco vindo do corredor, desceu os degraus que havia subido e viu o loiro vir em sua direção, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Feliz Natal!" – a ruiva disse sorrindo mais que abertamente ao vê-lo vestindo o suéter cinza chumbo Giorgio Armani que ela dera para ele – "Vejo que gostou do presente que eu te dei"

"E você gostou mesmo do que eu dei." – respondeu vendo a pulseira pender do braço de Gina, pegou a mão dela e beijou delicadamente – "Seus filhos?"

"Na casa dos meus pais, ficaram lá com os primos" – a ruiva respondeu sorrindo como uma adolescente – "E os seus?"

"Com minha mãe na casa de campo, vão passar os dias lá até o Reveillon" – o loiro respondeu e viu o pote na mão da ruiva – "O que é isso?"

"Ah! Torta de chocolate! Eu fiz pra sobremesa e trouxe para você experimentar" – respondeu entregando a ele o pote, o loiro abriu a tampa e olhou o pedaço de torta vistoso dentro "Vamos até o segundo pavimento" – sugeriu o loiro subindo as escadas, a ruiva o seguiu calmamente, uma mão sobre o corrimão sentia o frio do inverno que as pedras emanavam, ela observava as paredes vazias, que aparentavam ter sido cobertas por quadros tempos atrás – "Por aqui"

"Onde você está me levando, Draco?" – perguntou a ruiva voltando a encarar o loiro que a encarava parado em frente a última porta do corredor, que estava entreaberta

"Meu quarto." – respondeu o loiro abrindo a porta para que a ruiva passasse primeiro, Gina o fez, sendo seguida por Draco, que fechou a porta atrás de si.

A ruiva passou pela porta e ficou parada um pouco a frente da porta, observendo e absorvendo cada detalhe do quarto: as paredes encobertas de granito preto do chão até uma parte da parede, o resto pintado de branco, dando um forte contraste, a cama alta de dossel, com cortinas de veludo preto, edredom verde musgo por cima de muitas cobertas, os travesseiros de fronhas brancas; em um canto, uma escrivaninha de mogno com vários pergaminhos e cadernos sobre ela, penas, tinteiros, uma poltrona de couro estava encostada lateralmente no móvel, criados mudos ladeavam a cama, assim como um divã estava aos pés da mesma. A um lado estava a enrada do closet e a outro a porta do banheiro, a ruiva pôde ver alguns brinquedos jogados no chão, provavelmente de Lyra que devia passar horas com o pai no recinto, a cama mostrava sinal de ter sido severamente arrumada mais cedo, mas atrapalhada por alguém que provavelmente deitara por sobre as cobertas mesmo e, em frente a cama e entre a porta do closet e do banheiro havia uma lareira.

"Que tanto você observa?" – perguntou Draco sentando-se na cama, abrindo o pote da torta e tirando uma colher de dentro de uma xícara que estava sobre o criado mudo, começando a comer o doce

"Seu quarto. Lyra passa muito tempo com você aqui?"

"Às vezes, ela tem me acordado todas as manhãs. E sempre traz algo com ela e deixa aqui" – respondeu Draco comendo uma colherada de torta – "Isto está delicioso. Pôs um toque de canela?"

"Sim. Boa percepção." – respondeu a ruiva desabotoando o sobretudo claro enquanto caminhava até o outro lado da cama, ao retirar a peça, colocou-a sobre o divã antes de sentar-se ao lado de Draco, as pernas penduradas para o lado de fora

"Bonito vestido." – observou o loiro terminando de comer a torta, nunca havia comido torta tão saborosa de maneira tão rápida

"Obrigada. Vejo que gostou mesmo da minha torta"

"Sim. Saborosa"

"Parece criança, sujou a boca de chocolate" – disse Gina, quase num sussurro enquanto se esgueirou para perto do loiro, limpando-lhe os cantos da boca de Draco sujos de chocolate

"Ah..." – disse Draco sentindo o toque de Gina sobre seus lábios e fechando os olhos, ao abrí-los, Gina continuava perto, os cabelos ruivos e curtos caíam levemente sobre o rosto dela, o suéter embolara um pouco debaixo do braço dela e o decote em U do vestido tombara um pouco para frente, revelando o colo alvo da ruiva.

Draco inclinou-se um pouco para frente e beijou Gina, de uma maneira apaixonada, desejosa, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e embaraçando seus dedos nos fios, a ruiva ia lhe respondendo da mesma forma, os dedos dela já passeavam pela nuca do loiro, causando-lhe breves arrepios; com uma das mãos, puxou a ruiva para seu colo, descendo os beijos para o pescoço da mulher de maneira desenfreada e desesperadamente apaixonada, com a outra mão acariciava as costas da mesma, buscando o zíper do vestido. A ruiva mais do que rapidamente retirou os sapatos que fizeram um barulho oco ao caírem no chão, suas mãos percorriam o pescoço e as costas do loiro, ao sentir as mãos dele em suas costas, buscando o fecho do vestido, Gina guiou as mãos dele para a cintura dela, onde o zíper começava enquanto ela tentava beijar o pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele beijava o dela; ao achar o zíper, Draco encarou Gina e, ela podia sentir todo o calor que aqueles olhos acinzentados não passariam normalmente, quando seus olhos estavam grudados uns nos do outro, passava apenas pela mente da ruiva a velocidade com que seu coração palpitava. Ainda a encarando, Draco abriu o zíper calmamente, descendo as alças do vestido roçando os dedos nos braços de Gina, um sorriso se formou nos lábios do loiro quando sentiu que a ruiva se arrepiava com seu toque e os olhos brilharam quando o vestido revelou a lingerie branca de rendas que dava uma sustenção ao belíssimo colo de Ginevra.

Gina o encarava com um sorriso simples e (quem diria) apaixonado ao ver o sorriso que o loiro esboçara ao despí-la parcialmente, suas mãos foram para o rosto do homem e lhe beijou desejosamente, ajeitando-se no colo dele, suas mãos desceram para a cintura do homem levantando o suéter vagarosamente, suas unhas arranhando-o de leve, ao retirar a peça, a ruiva o encarou com um olhar malicioso e observou o peitoral do homem, jogou a peça sobre o criado mudo e voltou a beijá-lo.

"É adicional do presente de Natal?" – perguntou Gina ao ouvido de Draco

"Eu que te pergunto" – respondeu Draco enquanto retirava o sapato rapidamente e o cinto logo após

"Enfim..." – disse Gina se levantando da cama, ao que Draco a encarou assustado pensando o que tinha feito de errado, mas viu que não era nada, ela estava apenas retirando o vestido, revelando o conjunto do soutien e depois sentando no colo dele novamente.

"Você tem um bom gosto" – sussurrou Draco com um sorriso malicioso

"Obrigada. Me dei de presente" – respondeu, ao que o loiro a beijou apaixonado, deitando-a na cama e ficando sobre ela

Gina abriu a calça de Draco enquanto se beijavam e ele retirou a peça juntamente das meias mais do que rápido, ficando apenas de cueca, voltando a beijar a ruiva que o encarava, com os olhos brilhando; beijavam-se e acariciavam-se intensamente, quando Draco se levantou num movimento e voltou, ele e Gina eram um, dois corações, numa sintonia perfeita e, quando se desligaram desta sintonia mais forte, permaneceram deitados, sob as cobertas, a ruiva deitada no peito do loiro.

"Você é... perfeita" – sussurrou o loiro ao ouvido da ruiva que brincava com os poucos pelos no peitoral do homem

"Você que é." – respondeu Gina aconcehgando-se ao corpo de Draco

Durmiram abraçados, ouvindo o crepitar da lareira; a casa estava silenciosa sem os elfos e empregados que serviam aos Malfoy que ali moravam. Por uma fresta das cortinas pesadas, uma nesga de luz adentrou ao quarto e acordou Gina, que espreguiçou preguiçosamente e sorriu ao sentir o braço de Draco sobre sua cintura, segurando-a levemente, virou-se para olhá-lo e maravilhou-se como ele dormia tranquilo, sereno, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e alguns fios loiros pendiam sobre o rosto dele, anotou mentalmente de dizer a ele que o cabelo dele sem o rigoroso penteado para trás ficava ótimo; não querendo sair daquela cena, a ruiva acabou por se levantar cuidadosamente, de maneira que não acordasse o loiro, saiu da cama, vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, escreveu um recado, pegou um morango da bandeja de café da manhã que um dos empregados devia ter colocado, mordeu um e colocou a outra metade da fruta sobre o recado que deixou no travesseiro onde deitara, deu um beijo delicado na testa de Draco, contemplou-o por mais um instante e aparatou do quarto dele mesmo.

Draco mexeu-se na cama, virando para o outro lado e depois retornou para o lado que estava anteriormente, esticando o braço e tateando o lugar onde a ruiva dormira, mas ela não estava ali, ainda de olhos fechados, tentou ouvir o barulho do chuveiro em meio ao crepitar da lareira, mas não ouviu nada, então abriu os olhos, viu apenas o travesseiro, com o cheiro dela impregnado e com o bilhete e o morango mordido, ajeitou-se para ler o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão enquanto colocava na boca o pedaço de morango.

"_Noite indescritível. Fiquei tentada a te acordar, mas não consegui. Desculpe-me por sair sem me despedir da maneira correta. Vemo-nos em breve. Gina_" – leu Draco para si mesmo e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, sentou-se na cama e deu um accio na bandeja de café e começou a tomar calmamente.

Gina aparatou em casa ofegante, prometera aos filhos que iria buscá-los pela manhã na Toca, subiu apressadamente para o quarto, tomou um banho demorado e se vestiu com um jeans,suéter e botas, indo preparar algo para tomar um café antes de ir para a Toca; enquanto comia, a ruiva lia a correspondência que chegara na manhã anterior e nesta manhã, o que mais a interessou foi a carta de Eurico Carmichael, confirmando o almoço para o dia seguinte já que a papelada estava quase toda pronta, faltando apenas alguns detalhes que seriam resolvidos com ela, folheou o Profeta vendo se tinha algo de interessante, mas apenas pronunciamentos do Primeiro Ministro. Aparatou na Toca um pouco antes do almoço, ficando para comer com os pais, os filhos e alguns sobrinhos que ainda estavam lá, passou o resto do dia com os filhos em casa, saindo a noite para comerem pizza.

"Mãe, onde vamos passar a virada do ano?" – perguntou James quando o garçom saiu para ir buscar os refrigerantes

"Não sei, James" – respondeu Gina – "Vocês tem algo em mente?"

"Bom..." – James ia começar a falar, sendo interrompido pela irmã

"Ele quer passar com a Jess Morin, mãe. É a namorada dele!" – Lily disse sorrindo abertamente – "Não é isso James?"

"Sua intrometida!"

"Você tá namorando e nem conta pro seu irmão?" – perguntou Al, um pouco de indignação pendendo em sua voz

"Acalmem-se vocês três." – Gina pediu calmamente – "James, você quer passar com Jess? Ela te convidou? Os pais dela sabem? Vocês estão namorando mesmo?"

"Sim, eu quero passar com ela. Ela me convidou e, bem, eu iria conhecer os pais dela" – James contou, encabuladíssimo

"Ah meu filho namorando!" – a ruiova exclamou abraçando o filho e o enchendo de beijos, o que fez Albus e Lily rirem do irmão

"Mãe, você está me deixando envergonhado na frente das pessoas!" – James sussurrou pra mãe

"Por que não nos contou?" – perguntou Gina

"Porque não consegui, e depois veio aquela história de jantar com os Malfoy, depois o almoço na casa dos vôs, o seu almoço com o Sr Carmichael é amanhã..."

"Seu tio Ron sabe do seu namoro?" – perguntou Gina abruptamente

"Não, mãe. Não sabe. Queria que você fosse a primeira a saber." – respondeu James sincero

"Lil, como ela é?" – perguntou a ruiva para a filha após a grande satisfação que a resposta do filhe lhe dera

"Ahn... morena, cabelos cacheados, olhos cor de mel. Muito bonita, J teve um bom gosto. Ela é super simpática, apesar de ser monitora." – respondeu Lily com um sorriso logo após bebericar seu refrigerante que o garçom acabara de trazer

"É aquela que te vi com ela um pouco antes de desembarcarmos em Londres?" – perguntou Al muito interessado

"Sim. É ela" – James estava muito encabulado, o que Gina achou perfeitamente normal, era a primeira namorada do filho

"Pronto. Podem parar de interrogar seu irmão." – a ruiva disse piscando para o mais velho, que a olhou agradecido – "A pizza está chegando."

"A gente não vai poder ir com você amanhã não é mãe?" – perguntou Al, referindo-se ao almoço com Eurico

"Acho que não, filho. Vamos acertar últimos detalhes, talvez já assinar o contrato." – Gina respondeu observando o garçom servi-los – "Obrigada."

"Já vejo a manchete no Profeta, "Gina volta para os Cannons!" ou "Inglaterra é campeã na Copa Mundial" – Lily disse empolgadíssima mexendo com as mães, projetando manchetes no ar

"Nossa! Vai ser simplesmente de mais!" – Al completou sorrindo e depois dando a primeira garfada em sua pizza

Passaram a noite conversando enquanto comiam pizza, ao chegarem em casa beberam chocolate quente em frente a lareira conversando sobre a namorada de James, Hogwarts, a contratação de Gina, os presentes de Natal, opções do que fazer no Ano Novo até que começaram a adormecer, o que levou a ruiva mãe a fazer os filhos irem se deitar. A ruiva mal conseguiu dormir de tamanha ansiedade, levantou-se um pouco mais cedo que o normal, fez um café mais que variado, os filhos levantaram na hora habitual tomaram café com ela e apenas James quis ir fazer cooper com a mãe.

"Então mãe, vou poder passar a virada do ano com Jess?" – perguntou James quando pararam na praça para beberem um pouco de água, o vento e a neve estavam em menos quantidade

"Sim. Pode. Ainda que eu esteja um pouco enciumada por você ir passar com a namorada do que comigo" – respondeu Gina sincera enquanto arrumava a gola do moletom

"Enciumada,mãe?" – perguntou James atônito

"Claro! Você é meu primeiro filho, oras!" – respondeu Gina – "Sorte sua que meu nome não é Molly!"

"Ainda bem!" – James riu da mãe – "Mas então estamos quites" – continuou o moreno de olhos cor de mel

"Quites?" – perguntou a ruiva enquanto voltavam a correr

"Sim."

"Explique-se James Sirius!"

"A sra e o sr Malfoy. Com toda essa _amizade_." – respondeu o garoto de 15 anos, agora sem encarar a mãe – "Tio Ron ficou falando coisas dele, parece ser uma pessoa horrível"

"Ele foi." – respondeu a ruiva – "Mas isso foi há muitos anos. Seu tio sabe de tudo que ocorreu e, seu pai mantinha contato com ele."

"Eu sei. Papai sempre dizia que as pessoas mudam."

"Draco Malfoy mudou muito. Assim como o mundo bruxo, James."

"Mudou?"

"Alguns sobrenomes eram ligados ao lado obscuro da magia, como Lestrange, Bulstrode, Malfoy."

"Bulstrode?" – perguntou James, diminuindo o ritmo junto com a mãe a medida que se aproximavam da casa

"Sim, Bulstrode."

"Ygor Bulstrode, ele é monitor da Corvinal. Como poderia ele ter ligação com isso?"

"Filho de Emily Bulstrode, que era Sonserina na minha época. Mas não precisa ir tão longe, filho." – a ruiva disse fazendo a curva que entrava na rua deles – "Não havia Potter ou Weasley algum na Sonserina."

"Al é sonserino!"

"Sim, seu irmão. Antigamente, pertencer a Sonserina era sinal de que você era bruxo que seguia as artes negras e, sempre houve exemplos de que isso não era regra, mas ninguém entendia o verdadeiro sentido dessas _exceções_"– Gina prosseguia, percebendo o interesse do filho – "A guerra mudou muitos pensamentos e, preconceito de casas foi um desses. Haver competição é perfeitamente normal, preconceito não. Seu tio Ron é um que tenta se agarrar a certas coisas ainda, Al ter ficado na Sonserina mudou isso um pouco."

"Mas, como o sr Malfou mudou?"

"Draco era extremamente mesquinho, esnobe e coisas assim, fez muitas coisas longe de legais com seu tio, sua tia Hermione, com seu pai, comigo e a família de uma maneira geral. Mas quando ocorreu a guerra, e tudo aquilo que você sabe aconteceu, ele mudou." – a ruiva encarou o filho quando começaram apenas a caminhar na esquina do quarteirão em que moravam – "Digamos que a semente que apodrecia tanto Draco como a mãe fosse o pai dele, Lucius."

"Entendi. E tio Ron ainda não gosta dele. Talvez ele não tenha tanta razão"

"Talvez você deva tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre as pessoas, James." – disse Gina – "Finalmente chegamos."

"Mãe, só mais uma coisa."

"Sim, filho"

"Desde que tudo aconteceu, você chorou alguma vez?"

"Não."

"Por que?"

"Não sei. Talvez por estar preocupada mais com vocês do que comigo, não sei filho. Por que quer saber?"

"Pra saber."

Adentraram a casa, James correu para tomar banho, já que Teddy estava lá esperando por eles conversando animadamente com Lily e Albus enquanto os ajudava a lavar a louça e guardá-las; Gina tomou sue banho já se aprontando para o almoço com Eurico, desceu as escadas trajando um vestido rosa salmão e calçando botas de cano alto caramelo.

"Tá linda, mãe!" – Lily foi a primeira a exclamar

"Está bom mesmo?" – perguntou Gina

"Nossa tia! Tá ótimo" – disse Teddy sorrindo e indo cumprimentá-la da maneira certa – "O almoço é hoje?"

"Sim, Teddy."

"Com certeza vai ser contratada" – disse Al fechando o armário debaixo da pia

"A que devemos a visita, Ted?" – perguntou Gina

"Duas coisas." – o metamórfago começou – "Fui promovido!" – contou com um imenso sorriso, falavam parabéns junto com tapinhas nas costas – "E, Vicky e eu marcamos a data do casamento. Vai demorar, mas está marcada."

"Pra quando?" – perguntou Lily

"Daqui dois anos e meio ainda." – respondeu Teddy – "Estamos procurando uma casa e vamos mobiliar, pra nos mudarmos e casar."

"Que ótimo!" – Gina abraçou o afilhado – "Primeiro você, depois James, Al, Lily..."

"Mãããe, sem cena" – ralhou James com a mãe

Gina preparou algo para que os filhos e Teddy comessem, deixando-os lá e saindo com o carro para encontrar com Eurico no restaurante, chegou lá pouco depois do homem, que a aguardava sentado à mesa provando um vinho, ao ver Gina se aproximando, levantou-se sorrindo amistoso.

"Gina querida! Prazer revê-la! Sente-se!"

"Eurico! Prazer o meu!"

"Como foi de Natal?"

"Bem e o senhor?"

"Muito bem também! Pronta para assinarmos tudo?" – perguntou Eurico

"Claro!" – respondeu Gina, enquanto o garçom servia vinho para ela

"Comecemos nossas negociações." – disse Eurico animado, pegando sua pasta de couro de dragão e tirando dela várias pastas – "Bem, querida, você pode assinar o contrato hoje, mas, eu só posso efetuá-lo no Ministério quando tudo estiver correto."

"Estou pendente em algo?" – perguntou Gina já com o contrato em mãos

"Infelizmente sim, querida. Segundo o Ministério, eles só podem arquivar o contrato na seção se toda documentação estiver em ordem e, não foi registrado nenhum inventário de seu falecido esposo no Ministério." – explicou Eurico calmamente, a pele rosada se enrugando em um breve sorriso paciente

"Ah sim. Entendo. Acontece que não achei até hoje o testamento de Harry e,..." – Gina se interrompeu abruptamente – "Resolverei isso. Creio que posso resolver até o final da semana."

"Ah que ótimo! Então, este contrato em suas mãos é do time, você pode assiná-lo e quando estiver em ordem, você me avisa e o Ministério também avisará, então você estará efetivada." – Eurico falava com extrema empolgação na voz, Gina retirou uma caneta da bolsa e brincava com ela entre os dedos enquanto dava uma lida rápida, nada mudara muito desde o primeiro contrato, algumas cláusulas haviam sido acrescentadas, algumas retiradas, o salrário era melhor, bem melhor (muito melhor mesmo) do que o de antes e do que o do jornal, ao chegar ao fim, assinou cuidadosamente, para que sua letra saísse o mais perfeita possível, o fechou e entregou ao homem, que lhe entregou outra pastinha – "Este, é o contrato de imagem." – a ruiva o leu cuidadosamente, este não mudara nada, e assinou, o devolvendo a Eurico, que entregou duas pastas a ruiva – "Estas são suas cópias, assine-as. Eu já assinei, como você pode perceber." – Gina sorriu e assinou, guardando-as dentro de sua bolsa – "E, por último, o portifólio do novo uniforme e, uma decisão importante. Qual o nome será bordado no seu."

"Opções?" – perguntou Gina abrindo o portifólio e se maravilhando com o novo uniforme – "Ficou lindo o novo uniforme, Eurico."

"Não ficou? Os novos designers são excelentes." – respondeu o homem, sorrindo – "As opções são: Gina, como nos velhos tempos ou, WP, W Potter, Weasley Potter ou..."

"Ou?"

"Gin."

"Gin?!?"

"Sim. Gin, parece ser frágil como água, mas forte como uma bala de canhão" – respondeu o homem, ao que a ruiva sorriu admirada

"Gin, com certeza."

"Que ótimo!" – Eurico exclamou, anotando em um portifólio de uniformes dele – "Este portifólio é seu. Então ficamos combinados de que até o fim da semana você resolve o impedimento, eu entro em contato com você enviando as datas de festas, coletivas e o início dos treinos muito em breve." – esticou a mão para Gina, que apertou confiante – "Vamos pedir, sim querida? Precisamos comemorar sua volta ao time! Lógico que haverá aquela festa em que você assina o contrato na presença da imprensa, veste sua camisa e tudo mais, aquelas coisas que os assistentes de publicidade praticamente obrigam vocês jogadores a fazer."

Eurico fez o pedido de um prato, Gina de outro, mas ele pediu uma champagne para comemorarem a volta dela, comeram enquanto o homem falava animadamente das perspectivas que ele e a comissão tinham sobre a volta dela ao time, bebiam champagne aos poucos e logo a ruiva pediu um suco nates de pedir a sobremesa; em um dado momento, Eurico saiu da mesa para cumprimentar uns conhecidos, foi quando Draco entrou no restaurante acompanhado de homens tão elegantes como ele, mas asiáticos, sentaram-se a uma mesa e conversavam em tom normal sobre ações, negócios, o pouco que a ruiva poderia ouvir, estava distraída observando a a cena, até que o loiro virou o rosto e a viu sentada à mesa, sorriu, disse algo aos homens e se levantou indo em direção de Gina.

"Almoçando sozinha?" – perguntou Draco, beijando a mão dela, e notou que a aliança não estava na mão dela

"Na verdade não. Almoço de negócios, assim como você" – respondeu sorrindo

"Almoço de negócios?" – perguntou Draco sem entender

"Sim. Ia te contar no Ano Novo."

"Contar o que, Ginevra?" – perguntou o loiro arqueando uma sobrancelha

"Fui recontratada pelo Cannons. Assinei o contrato hoje, vou resolver umas coisas pendentes no Ministério, mas eu sou a nova artilheira deles." – a ruiva contou orgulhosa

"Congratulações! Teremos que comemorar!" – Draco disse quase num sussurro, beijou o rosto de Gina, quase nos lábios – "Tenho que voltar para minha mesa, ainda tenho negócios a serem resolvidos."

"Bons negócios." – respondeu Gina

Eurico voltou a mesa pouco depois que Draco saiu, comeram a sobremesa, conversando ainda sobre os jogos que estavam por vir, sobre a família, os filhos, o Natal, sobre a virada de ano que chegaria em poucos dias e, terminaram o almoço pouco tempo depois disso, ao sair do restaurante, a ruiva olhou para a mesa de Draco, que lhe lançou um olhar significativo e depois voltou sua atenção para os asiáticos sentados à mesa junto dele. A ruiva chegou em casa meia hora depois de sair do restaurante, e encontrou os filhos sentados no sofá junto com Teddy esperando por ela, mais que ansiosos.

"E aí, mãe?" – perguntou James de pé e indo até a mãe

"E aí o que, filho?" – fingiu-se de rogada

"Pára de nos enrolar, mãe!" – Lily correu até ela, seguida de Al e Teddy

"É, mãe! Conta pra gente...se for bom ou ruim" – Albus disse esperançoso

"Vai ser bom" – afirmou Teddy com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios

"Anda mãe!" – James pressionou

"Tudo bem... Tude bem" – respondeu Gina, retirou o sobretudo, abriu a bolsa, retirou as pastas e segurou junto ao peito

"O que é isso?" – perguntou Lily curiosa

"Ah, nada de mais. São só os meus contratos com Cannons. Só isso." - após Gina falar isso, houve uma explosão de gritos, pulos, abraços, sorrisos – "Mas eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos ainda."

Após toda aquela euforia, James saiu para se encontrar com Jess no Beco Diagonal, Teddy voltou para o trabalho, Al e Lily ficaram em casa, Gina os deixou sozinhos e subiu para o seu quarto, abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, e puxou a carta que recebera meses atrás com a caligrafia do falecido marido; sentou-se na cama, retirou os sapatos e, finalmente abriu a carta, retirando o pergaminho que estava dobrado, percebendo que não havia apenas uma folha, abriu devagar e se deparou com a caligrafia de Harry, inicialmente em uma carta.

"_Querida Gina,_

_Pelo que te conheço você provavelmente não deve estar lendo esta carta no dia em que a recebeu, se estou errado, desculpe-me, aonde quer que eu esteja, ainda que eu ache que eu não estarei mais vivo para confirmar se estou certo e errado._

_Perdoe-me por fazer você e nossos filhos passarem por isso, por toda essa situação durante todo esse tempo, mas eu não esperava por isso, você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu não esperava viver tanto tempo, constituir família, ter um trabalho e viver tudo que vivemos, mas me acostumei a todo esse "bônus" e fiquei mais do que feliz e agradecido por ter desfrutado dele e, esqueci que as coisas para mim nunca foram fáceis, e que sempre após um momento feliz, viria um momento ruim e, veio. Tudo pareceu acontecer tão depressa e eu perdi as forças de uma maneira inexplicpavel, esta luta de agora, esta guerra de agora não é tão justa, mas o seu apoio em todos os momentos, a sua forte presença, o seu sorriso e, simplesmente o fato de você existir e ter proporcionado a felicidade que senti nos últimos anos foram mais eficazes que qualquer medicamento que me foi dado._

_Todas aquelas burocracias de testamento e inventário estão resolvidas, só vai caber a você levar uma cópia ao Ministério ou algo assim, mas nisso, algum advomago pode te auxiliar._

_Amor de uma vida, de minha vida, de toda ela, eu vou morrer e, não me resta muito tempo. Eu peço, na verdade, eu imploro que você prossiga sua vida, siga feliz, aproveite o tempo com nossos filhos, o seu tempo, volte a jogar, volte a fazer e faça tudo que você quiser, que tem vontade, realize-se, mas, eu também peço, descubra o amor novamente, apaixone-se novamente. Sei que não te verei fazer tudo que lhe pedi, e nem o que vou pedir agora, você se mostrou muito forte e levou tudo isso sozinha, sem precisar se apoiar nas crianças e em sua família e, eu não te vi e nem te ouvi chorar, eu peço, minha amada, chore, vai lhe fazer bem, vai lhe deixar mais leve, mais preparada para resolver sua vida, para enfrentar tudo, deixará que sua raiva, suas decepções, suas frustrações lhe deixem e, você sorrirá maravilhosamente sem preocupações como sempre o fez._

_Gi, diga as crianças que eu os amo, sempre amei, desde a gestação até o dia em que eu me for de vez, os amo igualmente, sem tirar nem por a mais para um ou uns. Não deixe que James ouça muito o Ron, não deixe de permitir que Albus aja como ele (como sempre tem agido) e que apóie Lily como sempre o fez, mas de maneira incondicional e, faça, pelo menos uma vez, o aniversário de nossa princesa na casa da praia. Aliás, volte com eles lá sempre, independente de ser verão, as lembranças de lá são memoráveis e a tranquilidade que aquele lugar transmite não há em outro lugar, leve outras pessoas lá, encontre o amor lá. Não deixe que Ron tente controlar sua vida, sei que Hermione não permitirá, convença o Teddy a se casar rápido, ele ama Victorie e não pode deixar toda a excitação da juventude misturada ao amor se vá antes dele se casar. Diga a todos da sua família que tê-los como família foi a melhor experiência que tive, a mais prazerosa, a mais divertida e, ter de fato entrado nela ao me casar com você, foi o auge das melhores realizações que tive. _

_A essa altura, já me faltam forças para escrever mais sobre tudo mais que gostaria, mas quero que saiba, que todos os envolvidos me prometeram coisas e sei que vão cumprir, o Ron com alguma dificuldade, mas irá e, gostaria de lhe dizer que a amo, muito, mais do que a mim mesmo, e agradeço a você por retribuir todo esse amor que sinto por você das melhores maneiras que uma mulher poderia fazer._

_Termino aqui, não menos apaixonado, não menos doente._

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Harry"_

Ao terminar de ler, Gina tremia, colocou a carta sobre a cama, respirou fundo e depois pegou novamente, puxando o pergaminho que estava por baixo da carta, entitulado ao alto como "Testamento", respirou fundo e começou a ler.

"_Fica para Teodore Tonks Lupin a chave do cofre que fiz em nome dele em Gringotes, podendo usufruir tudo que estiver dentro dele a qualquer hora, uma vez que é maior de idade, mas peço que usufrute com responsabilidade._

_Fica dividido igualmente entre Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, James Sirius Weasley Potter, Albus Severus Weasley Potter e Lily Luna Weasley Potter todo o montante que está no cofre em meu nome em Gringotes, tendo como condição a James Sirius, Albus Severus e Lily Luna o poder de usufruir do que lhe cabe da maneira que desejarem com o consentimento da mãe e responsável legal, Ginevra Molly, até o momento em que se tornarem maiores de idade perante a lei._

_Fica para Lily Luna Weasley Potter a capa que pertenceu a meu pai e depois a mim._

_Fica para Albus Severus Weasley Potter o mapa que pertenceu ao grupo de meu pai, entitulado Os Marotos._

_Fica para James Sirius Weasley Potter a vassoura modelo Explosion 2004 que pertenceu a mim._

_Fica em nome de Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter a casa de dois pavimentos em que residem ela e os menores indicados anteriormente e a casa de praia, sendo de usufruto mútuo dela e dos supracitados e daqueles que forem da vontade dos mesmos._

_Os demais itens do inventário que não foram especificados ficam em poder de Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter cabendo a ela, decidir o que fazer em relação a eles._

_Eu, Harry James Potter, redigi de próprio punho este testamento, tendo como testemunha Teodore Tonks Lupin, meu afilhado e, Draco Malfoy, advomago; _"

A ruiva leu mais aliviada ao conteúdo do testamento, mas ao bater o olho nos nomes e nas assinaturas que vinham logo após a declaração de Harry, a ruiva ficou boquiaberta, Teddy e Draco eram os presentes no hospital quando Harry redigiu o testamento e não haviam falado nada, mas imaginou imediatamente que o falecido marido os havia feito prometer que não diriam nada, não podia culpá-los, pelo menos ela achara o testamento e poderia resolver sua situação e ser de fato a nova artilheira dos Cannos; desceu as escadas, foi até a lareira, encheu a mão de pó e chamou por Hermione, pedindo que ela fosse até lá e depois chamou por Teddy, pediu a Albus que chamasse por James também.

"O que houve, mãe?' – perguntou Lily quando foi atrás da mãe no cômodo que usavam como escritório.

"Nada de errado querida. É que achei o testamento junto com uma carta de seu pai, gostaria de fazer a leitura o quanto antes." – respondeu Gina calma – "Faça-me um favor querida, chame o Sr Malfoy, por favor."

Lily saiu do escritório e pouco depois Gina ouviu estalos de aparatação, a campainha tocar e todos, em poucos minutos, estavam ali; a ruiva foi até a sala, cumprimentou a todos e chamou apenas Draco e Teddy, pois queria conversar com eles antes de ler o testamento. O loiro e o rapaz a seguiram, ao adentrarem e Gina fechar a porta, o rapaz se pôs a falar.

"Tia, desculpa. Eu já sabia do testamento. Mas eu não podia falar nada, prometi ao padrinho que não contaria." – o rapaz se desculpava apressadamente

"Eu também sabia. Ele não queria que sua cunhada fosse a advomaga presente, pois temia que ela se apressasse a te contar e não fazer da forma que ele nos pediu que fosse feito." – Draco disse calmamente, entregando que sabia e que não havia contado mesmo

"Qual de vocês enviou-me?" – perguntou Gina incisiva, sem parecer ter se importado com as explicações dos dois. Teddy desceu os olhos pros sapatos e Draco, bem, Draco permaneceu encarando a ruiva enquanto ela se postava atrás da mesa com a carta em mãos

"Não fui eu. Eu enviava apenas as documentações que eram necessárias, nada mais que isso." – respondeu Teddy, sabia que havia falado demais agora que tinha quase certeza do relacionamento da madrinha com Draco, não que se opusesse, mas que poderia ter iniciado uma discussão entre eles

"Fui eu." – respondeu o loiro simplesmente, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça preta risca de giz cinza, a camisa preta sem gravata com as mangas dobradas até antes do cotovelo. A ruiva encarou Draco um tanto quanto com ressentimentos e Teddy agradeceu não ter sido ele o responsável a enviar a carta e o testamento para Gina. A ruiva passou pela porta e ao voltar, todos a acompanhavam, ela se posicionou mais uma vez atrás da mesa, Draco agora estava ao fundo da sala e foi fuzilado pelo olhar de Ronald apenas, James, Albus e Lily sentaram-se, Teddy permaneceu onde estava, Hermione e Ron ficaram atrás das cadeiras onde os sobrinhos estavam.

"Pedi que todos viessem pois pouco tempo depois que Harry faleceu chegou uma carta e eu não a abri achando que fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto, mas precisei abri-la pelo fato do Ministério ter me cobrado o testamento e, imaginei que ele poderia estar aqui dentro." – disse Gina polidamente, com a carta em mãos – "Vou aproveitar que dois advomagos estão presentes e fazer a leitura do testamento e de um trecho da carta."

A ruiva leu o penúltimo parágrafo da carta e depois leu o testamento, Lily tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Hermione estava vermelha por tentar segurar o choro, Ron a abraçava, James e Albus estavam mudos, Teddy não levantava os olhos dos sapatos e, Draco se manteve calado e com a expressão vazia; saíram do escritório, Gina foi até a cozinha seguida por Hermione e Ron.

"Harry me conhecia bem." – disse a castanha encostando num dos balcões da pia – "Não conseguiria te esconder algo por muito tempo."

"Não gostei de não ter sido testemunha." – disse Ron ranzinza

"Você deveria ao menos respeitar a vontade dele" – revidou Gina encarando o irmão

"Nós éramos melhores amigos."

"Por isso ele o conhecia muitíssimo bem, Ron" – Hermione interveio

"Poderia falar com você um minuto, Ginevra?" – a voz de Draco irrompeu na cozinha, os três encararam o homem loiro, Gina foi até ele

"Sim. Vamos até o escritório" – a ruiva o instruiu, andando ao lado dele – "O que foi, Draco?"

"Seria uma má hora para contarmos aos seus filhos?" – perguntou Draco, parecendo incrédulo

"Eles não pareceram muito abalados." – respondeu a ruiva

"Será uma boa hora?"

"Boa hora para que?" – perguntou Ron entrando na sala

"Não é da sua conta." – respondeu Gina ríspida

"Claro que é da minha conta! Você é minha irmã, eu devo proteger você!"

"Acho que sua irmã não precisa de sua proteção, Ronald." – disse Draco, mantendo a calma

"Quem é você para dizer se ela precisa ou não da minha proteção?" – ameaçou Ron, Draco encarou Gina buscando uma resposta, ela estava muda

"Eu me relaciono com sua irmã. Diria que somos... namorados." – respondeu Draco simplesmente, olhou para Gina que estava boquiaberta e, depois, só sentiu um soco acertar-lhe a face vindo do lado do irmão da ruiva.

* * *

**N/A:** _E aí?O que acharam?Reviews me deixam feliz ;P_

_Digam o que acharam deste capítulo!_

_Beijos_


End file.
